How Deadly Can She Be?
by AnimeFanGirl93
Summary: A story about a vampire girl who just wants to be free from the Toguro Brothers and their gang. However, she wasn't prepared for this, to fall in love with a certain red haired demon. KuramaxOC, HieixOC. M for adult stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was a beautiful night, the moon was full and high in the sky, and a wonderful breeze blew. That what she thought as she stood on top of a light post. The breeze slightly brought up her long black-purple hair and the moon reflected on her perfect pale and curvy body.

'So, this is the town that has a lot of spirit energy.' She smirked. 'Let's hope there's a good fight here and a bite to drink.' she thought, showing her sharp vampire teeth.

"Well, time to get to work." she said before disappearing in the night.

* * *

Yusuke was walking home from school with Kuwabara with a boring expression on their face.

"Ya know Urameshi, ever since we got back from the Saint Beast mission it got really boring here." Kuwabara said before he yawned.

"Yeah, I know. I wished Koenma would give us a mission right now." Yusuke agreed.

"You want a case, you got it!" A voice came out of nowhere.

They looked up in front of them and saw Botan. "Hey Botan, what's up?" Yusuke asked.

"You got a case that's what up. Let's go you two; Kurama and Hiei are already in Koenma's office." Botan said before opening a portal and they walked in it and arrived in Koenma's office. In the office, they saw Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma in his toddler form.

"Hey Kurama, Hiei." Yusuke said.

"Hello, Yusuke, Kuwabara." Kurama said. Hiei, however, didn't say anything.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, I'm glad you two made it. Now listen this case will be something you guys haven't seen before. Please pay attention to the screen." Koenma said.

The four boys turned to the screen and saw a few pictures of naked dead men with sheets covering their bottom half and blood coming out of their necks. Yusuke and Kuwabara had an uncomfortable look on their face like they were gonna puke. Kurama had a wide eye look on his face.

Hiei wasn't fazed by the pictures and asked, "So how did these humans died?"

"If you look closely on their necks." Koenma zoomed in on their necks and show two big bite marks with blood coming out. "These victims were drained of blood."

"So what kind of demon are we facing?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm afraid it's not either demon or human." The boys including Hiei were confused.

"Care to explain." Kurama said.

"Botan, if you would." Koenma turned his head to her.

"This is a creature that we've being trying to catch for centuries now." She showed a different picture of a beautiful man wearing a black cloak, glowing red eyes, and sharp fangs. "A vampire."

"And what the hell is a vampire?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm surprised that even you don't know what they are. It's a creature that lives by sucking a victim's blood. It could suck any kind of blood like animals, human, and even demons. Luckily, we know who this vampire is." Botan said.

The screen changed to show a picture of a beautiful girl with long purple-black hair, perfect pale and curvy body, has long legs, and the pair of beautiful purple eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve grayish-green shirt, a short sleeveless black jacket, black mini skirt, a black chocker with a dangling sliver cross with a blood red gem in the middle, a pair of diamond earrings on each ear, and ankle boots.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were staring at the picture with hearts in their eyes. "What a babe!" They both shouted out.

"Don't let her appearance fool you. She may be beautiful, but she's very deadly. We had a run in on her a few times in the past but she always got away from us. She very slick and she's so powerful not even the strongest demons could stop her." Koenma explained.

Yusuke snapped out of his trance and said, "Don't worry; we'll put a stop to her. Let's go guys." The four of them left the office through a portal, leaving Koenma and Botan alone in the office.

"Sir, are you sure we should send them to stop her?" Botan asked with a worried look on her face.

He sighed and replied, "Honestly, I'm not sure. For now, we have to believe in them and hope Raye doesn't kill them."

* * *

Clothes and a couple pairs of shoes were all over the floor. Moans and groans were filling the room. A naked girl was on a queen size bed with a handsome guy's head between her legs and licking her womanhood while her legs were over his shoulders.

"Oh yeah...just like that..." She moaned while the guy, who had short blonde hair and green eyes, grabbed one of her breasts and rubbed it. He pulled away, turned her around in fours and went back to licking her womanhood.

"Oh Raye, your juice taste incredible." She moaned louder when she climaxed. He drank every last drop of her before laying her down on her back, letting her breathe for a brief moment.

"Raye, you look so beautiful. Let's just hope you won't be the next victim for the murderer in town." He started sucking and licking her right breast while rubbing its twin.

"A murderer...in this town?" She moaned.

"You mean you didn't hear? They say that there's a murderer out in town, draining people's blood. They think it's a vampire." He said before he thrust himself inside her and started to move in and out of her hard. She moaned every time he goes in her. She placed her hand on one of his arms and scratched him. He moaned in pain and stopped for a minute.

"Did they say what this murderer looks like?" She asked before he started thrusting her again, he started to move faster.

"Don't know. They say that this murderer is either a woman or a man." He turned her to her left side and thrust her while he was talking.

"Please...no more talking...just keep doing this." She moaned a bit louder when he hit her g-spot. They turned around, making her on top of him and she started to move. She placed her hands on his chest to keep her balance. Sweat was covering their body as she was humping on him.

"Oh god...yes...yes...I'm cumming...Please, come with me!" She moaned as the guy grabbed her D-cup breasts and rubbing them. A few thrusts later, they climaxed together. He climaxed so much; some of his hot stuff came out of her womanhood. She lay on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her body as they were catching their needed breath.

"Oh wow. You were amazing, Raye. Out of all the women I slept with, you were greatest." She giggled and said, "Thank you. You were amazing too."

He removed himself from her body. "Raye, stay with me. You're my kind of woman; I promise that I'll give you whatever you want."

She moved up to his neck and licked a spot on his neck. "Of course I'll stay with you, and for that I think you deserve a special gift from me."

After she said that, she suddenly bit him on his neck and he screamed him pain as she was drinking his blood. He tried to push her away but she got a good grip on his neck that she might rip his skin off from his neck.

After a while, his arms fell off of her body and on the bed. When she finished, she sat up and saw the now dead guy. She smirked and wiped the trailing blood from the corner of her mouth; licked it off from her index finger before getting off the bed and got dressed. A bat somehow got in the room and landed on her shoulder. She looked up after she was done dressing and held out two fingers to the bat.

The bat landed on her fingers and she asked, "My precious, what news have you brought for me?" The bat's eyes glowed bright red and stared at her now blood red eyes. The bat showed images of four guys in her eyes.

"Well, it appears that Koenma wants to try to catch me again. We got a spirit detective, an ugly human with high spirit energy, a fire demon, and...oh what's this? A handsome red hair boy with Yoko's spirit in it. He's perfect."

Her eyes turned back to purple. "Thank you my precious. Now go." The bat flew away from the room and into the sky. She walked out of the room, closed the door, and walked out of the hotel.

'I'm so glad I got away from the Toguro Brothers and their gang. I get to have all the fun I want in this human world. I sure hope Koenma's boys will give me a good fight.' She thought before a black portal appeared in front of her. She walked through it before it disappeared behind her.

**If you want to see a picture of Raye, go to my profile page and click on the link. It'll take you to my gallery of Fanfiction pictures.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke and his gang arrived at a fancy town, where everything was in good quality and so expensive that only rich people can buy.

"Well, this vampire chick sure picked a good town to get some blood." Yusuke said.

"I'll say." Kuwabara said before they saw some people running to a direction where other people were gathering around.

"What's going on over there?" Yusuke asked.

"My guess is that our vampire struck again." Kurama answered.

"Well, let's not stand here like idiots and go find out." Hiei said before he and the others walked towards that direction.

They went pass through a few people and got in front to see a dead body covered with a blanket from head to toe and carried to the ambulance.

"Hey buddy, mind telling us what happened to that guy?" Yusuke asked a police officer by his side.

"You mean you haven't heard? The 'Blood Sucker' struck again." The police officer said with his eyes widen.

'The Blood Sucker...how lame...' All the boys thought with a sweat drop on the back of their head.

"Apparently, our murderer got to Ryoma, one of our top ten most wanted murderers. They did some things and after she drank his blood from his neck and left him dead on the bed."

"And who found him?" Kurama asked.

"One of the hotel maids was doing her cleaning duty. As soon as she found him, she screamed and called us immediately, but we came too late, she got away yet again." The police officer said before he and his squad drove away. The ambulance drove off with Ryoma's dead body and the observers left with worry.

"Okay, I'm really confused here. Ryoma was a murderer right? So does that mean that this she is one of the good guys?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not sure, Yusuke maybe you should call Botan and asked her about the other dead men's background." Kurama said.

"Alright." Yusuke pulled out a compact which was a telecommunication mirror. "Hey Botan you there?" An image of Botan appeared.

"Hello Yusuke, did you find Raye yet?"

"Raye?" Yusuke asked with one of his eyebrow risen up.

"That's the vampire's name, Raye Mochizuki." Botan said.

"Oh, well we haven't found her yet. But I was wondering if you could do something." Kurama said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you do a background check on the victims she killed?"

"Of course. It could take some time, but I'll have it ready in no time at all."

"Thanks Botan." Yusuke closed the compact and turned to the gang. "Well, let's not stand around; we have a vampire to look for."

* * *

So from four to five hours, Yusuke and his team were asking everyone around the neighborhood about Raye, but no one knew anything about her or they don't want to get involved. It was night already; they all met at a huge fountain in the middle of a park and started to discuss about their progress.

"So, did you guys find anything?" Yusuke asked.

"Nope. As soon as I asked, they looked like they wet themselves and said they want nothing to do with her." Kuwabara said.

"Same thing with me, but some of the people I asked said they knew nothing about her and where she came from." Kurama said.

"And you Hiei?" Yusuke turned to him. Hiei just turned his head away, a sign that say he got the same results as everyone else.

"Well, I got zip." Yusuke sighed. "Man, Koenma and Botan weren't kidding when they said she's slick." Yusuke said before his telecommunication mirror ringed. He answered and said, "Botan?"

"Hello Yusuke, I got the information you guys asked for." Botan said.

"And?" Kurama asked.

"Well apparently, the dead victims were very cruel. They did terrible things such as killing and/or raping girls from age fifteen to women in their thirties, stealing money from families, and other stuff I cannot say."

"Actually, that's more than enough. Thank you, Botan." Kurama said before Yusuke closed the compact.

"So Kurama, could fill us in on why we had to have Botan look up those stuff?" Hiei asked.

"The reason I had her look up their backgrounds was because I may have a solution to why Raye is doing this." But before Kurama could say anything else, they all felt a very strong and powerful energy coming their way.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who felt that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Okay then I won't tell ya." Yusuke said before a black portal appeared out of nowhere on the ground underneath them. They all jumped out of the way and saw a figure slowly coming out of the portal. As soon as the figure came out, the portal disappeared and light post turned on to reveal Raye.

They stared at her with their fighting stance ready to go. Raye just smirked and said, "Well, well, looks like I've finally found my pray."

"Your pray? Sorry lady but we're not gonna be your next meal." Yusuke said before he started running up to her with his fist clutched and ready to punch her. But, when he got close, she just lifts her hand up and flicked him on his forehead. He was pushed back with so much force; he flew back to the gang with some blood coming out his head.

"You okay Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm fine, but...when she just flicked me on my forehead, it felt like a lot of strong guys punched my forehead." Yusuke said as he wiped off his blood and stood up.

Raye just simple laugh and licked the blood off her finger. "Hmm, I must say, you taste pretty good. I wonder how the rest of you will taste like, including you." Raye pointed at Kurama.

"Humph. Well, like the fool said, we didn't come here to be your dinner; we came here to bring you to Spirit World." Hiei said as he pulled out his sword.

"Really? Then Koenma must be really desperate to catch me if he sent four boys with spirit energy not even close to mine. But, if all of you want to die so badly, then let's go somewhere else where we won't have any observers." Raye opened a huge portal by her side. "Well, let's get going." Raye started to walk her way in the portal.

"Well you guys, are we going to follow her?" Kuwabara asked.

"We don't have much of a choice." Kurama said.

"I agree, besides I can tell that she's the kind of person who won't go anywhere without a fight." Hiei said.

"Then I say we give what she wants...a good ass kicking." Yusuke said with a grin before all of them walked through the portal.

* * *

Once the boys exited out of the portal, they found themselves in a dark forest with a bunch of dead trees all around and a huge open field in the middle.

"So, are you boys convertible fighting here?" Raye appeared out of Kuwabara's shadow.

He feaked out and mumbled, "Okay, now I'm starting to get scared."

Raye giggled and said, "That's the first, I haven't even shown you guys what I can do and one of your friends is scared already. I have a feeling that only three of you will give me a good fight. Now then...shall we begin?"

"Just a minute." Kurama said.

Raye looked to Kurama. "Yes?"

"There's one thing I want to know...why did you kill those men in the past few days including the one from today?" Kurama asked.

Raye didn't say anything while the wind blew in, moving her long hair. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Now enough talk, let's get this fight going." 'I can tell this fight is going to be something they'll never forget as long as they live.' Raye thought as the boys got into their fighting stance and Kurama and Hiei got their weapons ready to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Raye stood still in front of the boys with a smirk on her face. "So, how are we gonna do this? One on one or four against one? I don't care how this fight goes." She taunted, causing Yusuke to growl and point his finger at her like a gun.

"Spirit Gun!" A bullet like energy was shot at her and she just stood there. When it came close to her, she flipped up in the air, showing a pair of mini black shorts underneath her skirt. The spirit gun got the tree behind her, completely destroying it. She landed on her feet and looked at the now gone tree.

"Wow, either I'm impressed or your aim really sucks." Raye giggled before turning back to the boys. "Okay, so who else want to try and have a go at me?" None of them made a move. "Nobody? Well then, I guess I have no choice but to come at you guys myself." Raye pulled up her left hand and cut it with her sharp nails on her right hand.

"Okay, what gives? Why did she cut herself like that?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not sure." Kurama said.

"I think I have a good idea of what she's doing." Hiei said, making the other three look at him.

"Really, then can you tell us what the hell she's doing?" Yusuke asked.

"Instead of asking him," They turned to Raye. "Why don't you look and see for yourself." She raised her bloody left hand up in the air; suddenly something came out of her opened wound in lighten speed and landed on her right hand. She gripped the weapon on her hand and put her other hand down. In her hand was a long sword (the same sword as Xianghua's weapon from Soul Calibur 4) and it was as red as blood.

"Ew! That's gross! A weapon coming out of her hand, how is that possible!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"It's just one of my abilities I had to learn when I became a vampire. But that's enough talk, let's fight!" She said before she ran towards them with speed as fast as Hiei. They all jumped away in time before she created a huge hole on the ground she landed. Their eyes widen when they saw how strong she really is."

* * *

Koenma, Botan, and Koenma's assistant, George who was an ogre, were watching the fight between Raye and the boys on screen. Their eyes also widen by her strength.

"I can't believe she's that strong." Botan mumbled.

"Uh...Koenma sir, what did she mean by becoming a vampire? Wasn't she always a vampire?" George asked.

"Not really. You see, Raye was born as a human." Botan and George looked at him.

"She was human?" Koenma nodded to Botan's question.

"Yes, she was, it happened a hundred years ago. When she was seventeen, she was and still is so beautiful that every man want her for their own needs and every woman wants be to like her. Every day men would come from different countries and propose to her, but she always turned them down. No matter how rich or powerful they were, they didn't catch her interests. Then, one day, a very handsome man came into her village and met Raye. Since their meeting, they've never been separated. It went on for about a month and he decided to tell her that he was a vampire, seeking a perfect woman to be his bride. She agreed to his bride and he bit her on the neck. Since that day, she learned everything about being and fighting like a vampire from him and his family." Koenma explained.

"So what happened after that?" Botan asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. After she became a vampire, the rest I don't know." Koenma said before the three of them turned to the screen and saw Raye jumping out of the hole she created.

* * *

Raye jumped out of the hole and saw Kurama standing in front of her and she didn't see the others.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite one?"

"Why am I your favorite? You haven't tasted my blood yet." Kurama said.

"Well, it could be a couple of reasons like how handsome you look or it could be that you have Yoko's spirit inside you." Raye said before she felt something sharp wrapped around her body. She looks down and saw his rose whip around her body.

"Hey, hey, hey. If you want me so badly, you could've asked. However..." She smirked before she broke the rose whip from her body with her strength, causing the rose whip to go back to being a single red rose. "I'm afraid you'll have to better than this." She put her sword on her back, blocking another sword that belonged to Hiei.

She turned her head to him and said, "Is this the best you can do?"

Instead of waiting for a reply, she pushed him back with so much force, he flew pass a few trees and landed on his back on a tree. She suddenly disappeared from Kurama's eyes. He started to look for her. 'Where did she go? She's completely vanished. I can't sense her at all...' Kurama thought before he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder and his chin slightly moved up.

A giggle was heard behind him, causing him to look back and saw Raye. She brushed her lips on the side of his neck, brushing her fangs slightly on his neck. He felt a shiver going up and down his spine and held back a moan.

'I...I don't know what she's trying to do…but...this feels good...' Kurama thought.

"I must say, your skin feels really soft. I can tell you're starting to feel something in your body right? What is it...temptation...like you want something to help you release your inner beast out...Maybe, I can help." Kurama snapped out of his trance and got out of her grip.

She smirked and said, "Let me ask you something and I want you to be totally honest, are you a virgin?" Her eyes were half opened, staring at Kurama as his face turned slightly red. "Your facial expression tells me everything. You are a virgin." She laughed a bit before she turned to Hiei, who was unconscious

"From the looks of your friend there, I say he's not looking too good. Speaking of which, where are your two friends?" Raye wondered.

"Right here!"A voice shouted from the sky.

She looked up and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara falling from the sky.

"Shot gun!"

"Spirit sword! Sword get long!"

Both of the attacks caught her by surprise, their attacks actually got her. Her sword slipped out her hand, turning it into plain blood and splattered on the ground the same time as Raye fell to the ground on her back with a lot of her blood coming out of her body, trailing on the ground and staining her clothes; unconscious with her eyes closed and a trail of blood came out of the corner of her mouth to her chin.

Yusuke and Kuwabara landed on the ground and walked towards Kurama.

"Hey Kurama, you alright?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad she didn't bite on my neck." He said as he rubbed his neck.

"Good thing too."

"Yeah, I don't think your mom would like a demon and a vampire as a son." Kuwabara said before he started to laugh.

"Could you fools learn to shut up?" They turned to see Hiei walked towards the group while holding on his right shoulder.

"Well, it looked like you're alive." Yusuke said.

"Of course, you fool. You really think I would die from that impact. Speaking of which," He turned to Raye's body. "How long are you gonna play dead?"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama looked confused before they heard laughter coming out of nowhere. They looked at her body and saw her blood moving on their own. Her blood travelled back inside of her body as she stood up on her feet with her wounds closing up really quick. She opened her eyes, revealing her blood red eyes instead of her purple eyes.

"How is that possible?!" Yusuke exclaimed as Raye cracked her neck side to side and licked the blood off before stared at the boys.

"It's simple, Yusuke, we vampires don't die that easily from simple attacks like that. We heal rather quickly, not even demons can do that." Raye explained before her eyes turned back to purple. "I must say, out of all the opponents I faced, you guys are a lot more fun. You didn't even hold back, you gave it your all. You gave me a good fight and for that," Raye smiled and held out her hands to them. "I surrender."

All of them, including the three people watching the fight, looked confused.

"Wait a minute, you just gonna give up like that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hey, even vampires must learn their own limit. Fighters needs to know when they can go on or not. If they go overboard, their bodies will eventually give out and lead them to their early graves." Raye said. "Oh, Kurama, to answer your question from before, the only reason I killed those people were because they were wanted criminals from the Spirit world. If you don't believe me, then let's go see Koenma and you guys and ask him yourself. But before we go..." She put her hands down and walked up to Hiei and moved his hand off his right shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes towards her.

"You might want to brace yourself for this." She placed her hand on his right shoulder and snapped it back into place. Hiei almost screamed in pain if he hadn't held it back.

"You alright, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei started to move his shoulder and arm, testing it out. "Surprisingly, yes."

"What did you do to him?" Kuwabara asked.

She just smiled and said, "I just snapped it back into place. Now let's go to Koenma's office."

* * *

The five of them walked out of the portal Raye created and end up in Koenma's office.

"So Koenma, did you enjoy the show?" Raye asked.

Before Koenma answered, Yusuke asked, "Hey Koenma, is what Raye said true? About the victims she killed were actually wanted demons?"

"Yes actually. I had Botan go deeper into their background and it turned out they were wanted demons that we have been looking for a long time." Koenma explained.

"I thought so." Kurama mumbled.

"What are mumbling about, Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"Well, the police officer we talked to said that the last person she killed was a wanted criminal and Botan confirmed about my hypothesis. She was only after wanted criminals, not innocent human beings." Kurama explained.

"But why would a vampire want to help humans? I thought all vampires only cared about themselves." Yusuke said.

All of them looked at Raye, who had her bangs cover her eyes. "Sometimes, you can't believe everything you read or hear. I actually like humans, I could never hate them. How could I when I was a human once."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei looked at her with amazement in their eyes.

"You used to be...human?" Kurama asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I was and being a vampire changed my whole life completely. I was so happy when Cain changed me."

"Cain? Are you talking the vampire who changed you and became your husband?"

"Yes." She replied to Koenma's question.

"Raye, the only thing I remember from your past a hundred years ago was up to when Cain asked you to be his bride and you accepted, but the rest I don't know. I would really appreciate it if you shed some light on this story." Koenma said.

A minute of silence covered the room before she looked up and said, "I'd be more than happy to."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter reveals Raye past and what happen to Cain, her husband. When it gets to the juicy part (you'll know when you read it), Raye won't tell Yusuke and his friends about it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Also, when I describe her, that's what she looked like when she was human.**

~100 years ago Near the end of 19th century~

_The village was just like any villages; markets trying to sell their items, friends hanging out and drinking, gambling, people living in the streets trying to survive, and other stuff you could name off. To Raye, it was just another day where men who are rich and powerful and think they can ask her to be their wife. Raye was walking through the market with a purple and white gown and matching heel shoes with her hair trailing down her back with two pieces of her hair framing her face, purple eyes, pale skin, D-cup breast, curvy body and long legs. While she was walking, she ignored all the men proposals around her. She arrived to a market that sells roses and rare flowers. _

_"Hello Raye." A man behind the counter said with a smile and a wave._

_"Hello Jonathon." She replied with a smile and a wave back. _

_Jonathon was Raye's good friend. He had wavy mid-back blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail with a red ribbon, golden-yellow eyes and a built body. He was wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt with a brown vest, black trousers, and boots._

_"So, how many men asked for your hand in marriage this time?" He asked. _

_"The same number as usual. When will they get a clue?" Raye said while looking at the roses. _

_"My guess is never." The both of them laughed. _

"_Johnathon, do you think I'll ever find the right man?" Raye asked as she leaned against the counter with her elbow and hand supporting her head._

_He smiled and said, "I'm sure you will. You either have to find him or help him find you."_

_Raye smiled and said, "Thanks, Johnathon. You always know how to cheer me up."_

"_That's what best friends and an 'older brother' are supposed to do." Johnathon said with a chuckle._

_Ever since they were kids, Johnathon looks out for Raye like an older brother since they are both an only child in their family._

_"Oh, before I forget. Those roses you asked for has finally arrived." _

_"Really?" She asked with excitement. _

_"Yeah, I'll go get them right now." _

_He walked through a door behind him and come back moments later with a small bouquet of blue roses, the rarest roses in the world. _

_"Jonathon, this must've taken you forever to find them." She said as he handed her the bouquet. _

_"It did, but you know what, I would do anything to make you happy. You're like a little sister to me." _

_She smiled and said, "Thank you, Jonathon." _

_"No problem. See you later." Raye nodded before leaving with a smile on her face._

_While Raye was walking, she bumped into someone causing the both of them to fall to the ground along with the blue rose bouquet. _

_"Oh I'm so sorry." _

_"No it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." _

_Raye looked up to see a fair skinned hand out for her to grab. "Here, let me help you." _

_She grabbed the hand before the person pulled her up. She got a good look at him and she thought he was very handsome. He was tall with long straight black hair trailing his back with a braided piece on the left side of his face. His outfit had a mix of black, purple, and a few gold jewelries with a sword by his side. What caught Raye's attention were his eyes. His right eye was red, but his left eye was purple. _

_"I'm really sorry about that." He said while he kneeled down and picked up the bouquet. _

_Raye snapped out of her trance and said, "It's alright. I wasn't really paying any attention." _

_He smiled and said, "Here you are. Luckily the roses weren't damaged." He handed back the bouquet. _

_"Thank you very much. I don't know what I'd do if these blue roses were damaged. They're so rare, there are nearly impossible to find." Raye said with a smile. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Raye Inoue, how do you do?" She curtsied. _

_He bowed before gently grabbing her hand. "I'm Cain Mochizuki. It's pleasure to meet such a delicate flower." He kissed her hand. _

_She blushed before he let go of her hand. "You're too kind. By any chance, are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you here before." She said. _

_"No, not exactly. I haven't been here since I was a kid. I'm just looking for something." _

_"I see. Well then, would you like me to show you around the village? I'm sure that there are some things that might have changed since your last visit." _

_"Oh, you don't have to. I don't want to be a bother." _

_She giggled and said, "It's fine. I don't mind showing you around. Besides, it's the least I could do for bumping into you like that." _

_He smiled and said, "Then I would be honored to have you as my guide." He bowed to her with his arm across his chest. _

_"Okay, but first I need to go home to put these roses in water." The both of them walked to her house and placed the roses in a vase filled with water before they began the tour._

* * *

_Raye and Cain have been together since the day they first meet. During their time together, Raye started to develop feelings for Cain, feelings that are telling her to be by his side. Tonight was a full moon, Raye and Cain decided to go by the open field to get a good view of the moon. _

_"Raye, there's something I have to tell you." Cain said without turning away from the moon._

_She looked up to him. "What is it?" _

_"I've been keeping a secret from you that I think you have the right to know." He turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. 'Raye, the truth is...I'm a vampire." _

_Her eyes widen. "A vampire?" _

_"Yes, a monster that lives by drinking the blood of a human, animal, or demon. I know by now you want to stay away from me." _

_She stared at him before she walked into his arms and hugged him with a smile. "No Cain. I really don't care what you are, whether you're a human, vampire, or even a demon; to me you're still Cain. The same man I met and fell in love with." _

_He gasped before he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Raye Inoue. I loved you since the first day I've met you." _

_Tears started to come out her eyes. "I love you too, Cain Mochizuki." _

_The both of looked at each other. He placed his hands on her face before he kissed her tears away. Suddenly, his lips landed on hers, bring her closer to him. Raye was surprised at first but she kissed him back. _

_A few minutes later, they pulled away and Cain got onto his knee with her hands in his. "Raye Inoue, will you be become my bride?" _

_Raye was shocked. "Cain..." _

_"The main reason why I came to this village is to find a perfect bride to be by my side. However, in order for that to happen, the woman that I chose will have to change into a vampire by me. So Raye, will you be mine?" _

_She continued to stare at him before she smiled and said, "Yes, I'll become your bride. I want to stay with you until the ends of time." _

_Cain smiled to her before he stood up and brought her to his arms, his face on the side of her neck. "My love, what I'm going to do will be painful. Are you sure?" _

_She nodded and said, "Yes, I'm sure. Please, do it." _

_"Alright." He pulled the collar of her dress off and moved her hair to the side before going back to her neck. He gently kissed her neck before opening his mouth, revealing his vampire teeth, and bit her. She held back the scream and held him close. While he was drinking her blood, she moans in pleasure and her clothes and hair started to change. _

_Cain stopped and licked the trailing blood before looking at her with his eyes widen. "I didn't think it was possible." _

_"What?" _

_He smiled and twirled her in a circle before he said, "You look even more beautiful." _

_She looked at herself and noticed that her hair grew to a few inches close to her knees and her bangs shorten; from framing her face to almost covering her eyes. Her purple and white dress changed into strapless black dress with draping black armlets. The armlets start at the mid-upper arms and goes all the way to slightly covering her hands. The dress covered her legs, feet, and her classic black pumps. _

_"Do you like it?" _

_She nodded and said, "I love it." _

_He grabbed her hand and said, "Let us go, my love. I would like to show you your new home." _

_Suddenly, a black portal appeared out of nowhere and covered them, making them disappear from the field and reappeared into what appears to be a master bedroom. The room consist of: a king size bed with blood red covers, black sheets, two white pillows, and red bed canopy surrounding the bed, windows big enough to see the sky and the village, huge closet, and a makeup vanity table with a huge mirror with a vase of blue roses. Also, the candles were lite, giving the room some light. _

_"This will be our room." _

_"Oh Cain, it's wonderful." _

"_I'm glad you love it, my darling." He turned her around and kissed her._

_The both of them kissed while they walked towards the bed and fell on top of it with the canopy suddenly covering the bed. He rubbed his tongue against her lips, asking for permission. She allowed him in and their tongues battle. _

_He pulled back and asked, "Raye, are you alright with this? We could wait until you're ready." _

_She smiled and said, "It's alright, just…please be gentle." _

_He smiled back before he nodded and kissed her again. While they were kissing, they started taking off each other's clothes until they were naked in each other's arms. Cain took off his jewelry but left his gold circlet around his head and looked down at Raye's naked body. _

_"Please don't look at me like that." She closed her eyes and looked away, covering her breasts with her arms. "It's embarrassing." _

_"You look beautiful. You don't have to hide yourself." He pulled her arms away. _

_"Really?" He nodded. _

_"Yes, you're very beautiful." He said before he started to lick on her left breast. She moaned while he was licking on her breast before he sucked on her nipple and rubbed its twin. He switch to the other one and gave it the same treatment. She arched her back, giving him more of her breast. He went back up her face and kissed her. While kissing her, he trailed one of his hands down to her body, massaging her small patch of dark curls before cupped her pussy. She pulled away and moaned while Cain nibbled her neck. He rubbed her pussy before he stick a finger inside her. She threw her head back on the pillow and moaned a bit louder. After a while, he put in another finger and started to move them in and out of her. He moved from her neck and trailed down her body with his tongue to her pussy. He removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue. Raye gripped the sheets and moaned loud again. He got his tongue out of her and starting to lick her womanhood from the bottom to the top. Raye placed her hand on top of his head. _

_"Cain...it feels so weird but it's so good." She moaned before she felt something in her stomach. _

_'Oh no...I think I'm gonna cum...' She thought. _

_Cain noticed so he stopped what he was doing and sat up. _

_Raye looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Why did you stop?" _

_"I think it's time you pleasure me now." _

_She looked down and saw his manhood that had a small patch of black curls on top. She blushed before she sat up and went between his legs. She gently grabbed it and started moving her hand up and down a few times before she put it in her mouth. He groaned with his head leaned back while she was moving her head up and down slow and her hand on massaging his sack. She brushed her vampire teeth on the side of his cock a little bit before she pulled the cock out of her mouth. He looked down at her. _

_She just smiled and said, "That was payback." _

_He smiled back before he brought her up and kissed her with their tongues already in battle. He laid her on her back with her head on the pillow and placed himself between her legs. _

_He pulled away from the kiss and said, "This will hurt, but I promise the pain will go away." _

_She brought him into her arms and said, "It's alright. I want you, Cain. Please...give it to me." _

_After she said that, he started to put himself inside her. She tightens her grip and held back the scream that wants to come out. _

_He was all the way in and she let out a breath and said, "Cain, you're so big..." _

_He looked at her before he licked the bloody tears that were coming out of her eyes. He felt something warm and knew that it was blood from her virgin barrier. _

_"Raye, does it hurt?" _

_"Just a little, but I'll be okay. I can take it." _

_"I'll go slowly." _

_She nodded. "Okay, take me nice and slowly Cain. I'm all yours."_

_He smiled. "Oh Raye..." _

_"Cain..." The both of them kissed_

_He pulled away from the kiss and started to move slowly like he said. While he was moving, she began to moan every time he goes back in her. Suddenly, she started to feel pleasure instead of pain and moaned a bit louder. Cain noticed that she wasn't in pain and started to thrust a bit faster and a bit harder that her breast moved up and down. He stopped for a moment to put both of her legs on his shoulders before he started thrusting again. She moaned his name with her head against the pillow. He stopped completely and took himself out before he turned her on her hands and knees and put himself back inside of her. She gripped the sheets while moaning. _

_"Cain, that feels...so good..." She moaned before he put his chest on her back and grabbed both of her breast; pinching her nipples and rubbing her breasts while licking the bite mark on her neck. Cain fell completely on his back, pulling Raye up on top of him with her back facing him and he gripped her forearms before thrusting her again. She humped on his manhood before she stopped and turned around to face him. He sat up and kissed her with her arms around his neck and his arms around her body. They pulled back before they continued to move with Raye on Cain's lap. _

_"Cain...I can feel you...all the way deep...inside me..." She moaned. _

_"Raye, this is great...your pussy feels really tight..." He moaned. _

_"Cain...I think...I'm gonna cum..." _

_"Me too...let's cum together..." _

_They continued to thrust fast. The both of them moaned loud when they climaxed._

_They both were catching their breath with sweat covering their hot bodies. They looked at each other and smiled before they shared a kiss. Cain removed himself out of her and they both got under the cover in each other's arms. _

_"My love, did you enjoy it?" Cain asked. _

_She nodded. "Yes, it was amazing. I'm glad I gave myself to you." _

_He lifted her face and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you've enjoyed it. Now get some sleep." He placed his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes._

_Before Raye could sleep, she called, "Cain?" _

_He opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Yes?" _

_"Since you marked me, can I place my mark on you?" _

_He smiled and said, "Of course." She went up to his neck and licked on his neck. She bared her new fangs and marked him on the same place where he marked her. When she finished having her fill, she licked the trail of his blood off before she pulled away. "Now everyone will know who we belong to." _

_"Yes, we belong to each other." Those were his last words before they both fell asleep._

* * *

_After that night, they've been together ever since. Both Cain and Raye haven't aged a day and they do everything together and made love almost every night. Raye grew accustom to drinking blood when she needs it and learned how to use her powers thanks to Cain's help. On one of their anniversaries, he gave her a black chocker with a dangling sliver cross with a blood red gem in the middle. He said it will help keep her true power sealed inside and only he could remove it. Since then, she never took it off. They thought they can live happily together, however the people including Raye's friends from her old home didn't think so._

_Raye was playing a melody on a grand piano with Cain listening from the love seat with his eyes closed. Suddenly, they heard loud banging noises from the doors. Raye stopped playing and stood up with Cain by her side, protecting her in his arms. _

_"Cain, Raye, we know you two are vampires. Leave this place at once or we'll barge in and kill you ourselves!" A villager shouted with more people shouting the same thing he shouted._

_Raye was shocked at what the village people were saying. She looked up at Cain and asked, "What should we do? We can't kill innocent humans." _

_"I know..." He thought for a bit before he said, "There is a way. Come with me." _

_Cain grabbed her hand and the both of them ran out of the house with the village people following them with crosses, stakes, silver objects, everyone had a flame torch. Because of their vampire speed, they lost the mob. _

_"Don't worry my love, we're almost there." Cain said before he stops and saw Jonathon, who hasn't aged a day either, standing in front of them. _

_"Jonathon, what are..." Raye was cut off when Jonathon placed a finger on his lips and said, "Shh...I don't have time to explain. Master Cain, this way." _

_'Master...?' Jonathon led them to an abandon church with a coffin opened. _

_"Everything is all set. I'll go and hold them back as much as I can." Jonathon said before leaving. _

_Raye looked up at Cain and said,"Cain, why did he call you master?"_

_"Johnathon is my servant. His family has been serving my family for many years." He answered. _

_"So, is he also a vampire?" _

_"No, he is fully human. He just has a slight bit of our power when he offered blood to help my family; which should explain to you why he looked like he hasn't aged a day like we did. But now we must hurry." _

_Cain led her to the coffin with red cushions inside and was big enough for two people. Cain picked Raye up bridal style and gently placed her inside before he got in and closed the coffin; both of them lied down side by side. _

_"Raye, we'll be sleeping in this coffin. I don't know how long we'll be in here, but when we wake up, we'll be in a different time and year. Do you understand?" He asked. _

_She nodded 'yes'. "I understand." _

_"Sleep well, my love." They shared one final kiss before they fell into a deep slumber._

* * *

Raye sat on the couch with Yusuke and the others looking at her. Botan and George were wiping away the tears that were pouring out of their eyes.

"You poor thing." Botan said.

"So, what else happen?" Yusuke asked, curious about her story.

"Yeah, I mean, where is this Cain guy?" Kuwabara asked before Raye's eyes widen and looked down on her lap with her now sad eyes.

"He was murdered. As soon as we awoke from our slumber, we saw four people who looked human but they were actually demons and there was a human with them. The human said he would like for us to work for him. We didn't want to, but they didn't take no for answer. He ordered his four guys to attack us, but Cain pushed me out of the way and took the attacks." Bloody tears started to come out of her eyes. "He died trying to protect me. The human walked up to me and said if I didn't want to end up like Cain, I have to work to him and his group. I didn't want to die, so I had no choice but to do as he said. For as long as I can remember, they've been doing awful things to me I rather not talk about. Then one day, all of them left for some business and I took that opportunity to escape. And here I am now."

"Wait, I thought you said that vampire can't be killed that easily." Yusuke said.

"We don't, but because we've slept for so long, so we were weak because we haven't drank since." Raye said before she wiped away her tears and looked up to Koenma. "And that's basically everything you need to know about my past."

Koenma bowed his head and said, "I'm very sorry for your lose, Raye. However, I cannot ignore the crimes you've commit."

Raye nodded. "I understand."

"Hold it there, Koenma. Can't we just give her a warning or something?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, he's right." Kuwabara said.

"Please, it's alright." Raye stood up and said, "Let's go."

Botan walked up to her and showed out the door. Raye stopped and turned to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei.

"Thank you for listening to my story. You should know, it isn't good for someone to hold in that much pain inside them. Maybe you guys could tell someone, tell them the pain you had to go through. After you tell them, you'll feel like the weight on your shoulders is off. Who knows, I might be reunited with Cain in the afterlife." Botan and Raye walked out of the office.

Koenma sighed and thought, 'I hope her punishment isn't too harsh.'

**If you want to see a picture of Cain and Raye's dress, go to my profile page and click on the link. It'll take you to my gallery of Fanfiction pictures.**


	5. Chapter 5

'It's been almost a week since I've last heard from Spirit World. I hope Raye is alright.' Kurama thought to himself while looking through the window from his classroom. 'For some strange reason, I can't get her out of my mind. Everywhere I go, I always think of her.' He thought as he brushed his hand against the left side of his neck, where she brushed her fangs on it.

"Alright everyone, please take your seat." His teacher walked in the classroom while everyone sat in their desk. "Before we get started with today's lesson, I have an announcement." That got his attention.

"We have a new student joining us today and I want all of you to make her feel welcome at our school. You may come in." He turned to the door, which slid open and a figure walked in.

Kurama's eyes widen at the sight he saw. The girl stood in front of the class, wearing the red female uniform, knee length black socks, a pair of black loafers. She had long black-purple hair, purple eyes, pale skin, curvy body and long legs, and a black chocker with a silver cross with a blood red gem in the middle.

'It's her!' He thought as he stared at Raye.

* * *

Raye stood in front of the classroom, smiling at everyone. As soon as she walked in the class, she noticed that all of the boys were blushing and had hearts in their eyes while all the girls were staring at her with either amazement or jealousy in their eyes. Raye looked around the class and noticed Kurama was sitting in his desk with wide eyes.

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

"Hello, everyone. I'm Raye Mochizuki and I'm very glad to be in your class. I also hope we get along really well." She said with her head tilted to the side.

The teacher, Mr. Kojima, smiled. "Well then, who would like to show Raye around the school?" He asked before almost everyone raised their hand.

Mr. Kojima looked around and said, "How about you, Shuichi?"

Kurama snapped out of his trance. "Sir?"

"Could you please show Raye around the school and show her wear her classes are at?"

Kurama nodded. "Of course."

"Raye, you could sit at the desk next to Shuichi." She nodded before walking towards the desk and took a seat.

"Alright everyone, let's get started." As Mr. Kojima was teaching, Kurama couldn't stop looking at Raye from the corner of his eye. He noticed a folded piece of paper on his desk. He unfolded the paper and read **'**_**We'll talk at lunch.' **_He looked to the side and saw Raye. She just smiled and winked at him. He suddenly blushed and looked back to Mr. Kojima.

* * *

"Look at her, sitting at her desk all by herself." Lina, the leader of her group said as she stared at Raye who was reading a book. She had mid-back blonde hair pulled back in pigtails, peach skin, and green eyes. Two of the four girls with her had brown hair and the other two had black hair.

"Yeah, she has no idea on what to do, how to act, or do anything." Saki said. She had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, matching her semi-tanned skin.

"Well then, I guess we have to take her into our wing and teach her the ropes around here girls." Lina said before she and the other girls walked towards Raye's desk.

Raye heard footsteps coming her way. She looked from the window and saw five girls coming her way. She saw Lina, Saki, a girl with short black hair with glasses on her blue eyes and pale skin, and two tanned girls who looked like twins. The twins had long, elbow length dark brown hair pulled in a ponytail with matching eyes. The only difference between them is their bangs. One of the girl's bangs were pushed to the right while the other on is pushed to the left. All of them stood in front of her desk.

"What's your deal?" Lina asked.

"Well, I just moved here from Okinawa. It's my first time being in school caused I was home schooled for as long as I can remember." Raye said. 'I guess this story is better than saying nothing at all.' She thought.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay. Look, you're new, so let me explain a few things to you." Lina said.

"You've got a lot to learn, Raye." Saki said with her hand on her hips.

"See, my girls and I run the place here. Saki, Nanami(girl with glasses), Aiko(girl with bangs pushed to the right), her sister Yuko(girl with bangs to the left), and myself. We all get our own territory cut out for us. If you want to fit in, you better learn all the rules." Lina explained.

"Well, I do want to fit in." Raye said as she stood up from her seat.

"Whoa there, sister; hold the phone. I mean, yeah sure you want to fit in, but nobody don't fit in just like that; fitting in takes time. You got to crawl before you walk and walk before you run. You follow me, Rena?" Lina asked.

"It's Raye." Raye said.

"Whatever."

"Well, I'm sure I could learn it in no time."

"Okay that's a start, but only a start; a start of a long, hard road." Lina walked towards her group and stood in the middle. "Listen Raye, the girls and I want to help you but you've got to understand it's gonna take time for you to get the hang of this place."

"Right." Raye mumbled.

"And a lot longer to make some really good friends too, if you know what I mean." Lina said.

"Raye, are you ready to start the tour?" Raye turned and saw Kurama.

"Yeah, let's go." She left the class with Kurama.

"Poor kid." Lina mumbled.

"What was that all about?" Kurama asked.

"Oh nothing, just five girls wanting to show me the 'ropes' in the school." Raye said, putting quotations on ropes.

* * *

During the day, Kurama showed Raye around the school and to her classes. Luckily for her, Kurama was in all of her classes along with Lina and her friends. Raye and Kurama were on the rooftop for lunch; both of them had their backs against the chained fence.

"I thought vampires don't go outside when the sun is up." Kurama said.

"We don't, but vampires who are at least a hundred years old or over can handle it." Raye explained while opening a can of tomato juice. She put a red pill inside the juice before drinking it.

"Anyway, I'm bet you're wondering what I'm doing at your school right?" Kurama nodded. "Well, Koenma's father decided that because of my work on killing the wanted demon, he decided to release me on good behavior." Raye said.

Kurama smiled and said, "That's great."

"Also, Koenma thought it would be best if I attended to a high school and act like student, but I never thought I would find you here." She finished her juice and threw the can away in the recycle bin.

"Um, Raye...I must ask that while I'm here in school, you call me Shuichi. But when we're along or with Yusuke and the others, you can call me Kurama."

She smiled and gave him an thumbs up. "Consider it down. Now let's get back to class before lunch is over."

"Raye, that pill you put in your drink, what was that?"

"It was a blood transfusion pill. While I'm in the human world, I have to drink either tomato juice or other red drinks so when I put the pill in the drink no one will notice the pill dissolving in the drink. Botan gave me the pills and told me what to do. Plus, I can also eat human food too, just as long as I have my blood for the day." Raye explained before the both of them walked back inside the school building before the beginning of their next class.

* * *

"And this is where I keep my highlighters." Nanami said while showing her organized folder to Raye who was sitting next to her. "Don't worry; you'll get organized...eventually. Just be patient."

"Class, who can tell me who invented the telegraph?" Ms. Chiko asked. Nanami raised her hand.

"How about you, Raye?"

"Samuel Morse in 1840." She said.

"Very good, Raye."

"But...but I knew that..." Nanami mumbled before looking at Raye.

* * *

Somewhere in the hall, Saki and the twins were standing in the corner.

"Wait until the senior girls see my new butterfly hair clip. I just know they'll be impressed." Saki said to the twins before they walked in the hall with a couple of senior girls talking by the window.

They looked at their direction before one of them exclaimed, "Oh, what a beautiful hair clip!" The girls ran towards them.

"Oh, thank you for the-huh?" Saki stopped caused she notice they went past her and surrounded Raye, who was wearing gemmed bat hair clip. "It's emphasizes the girl and not the accessory."

"Thanks, I actually made it myself." Raye said while gently moving her hair from her face.

"I can't believe it..." Saki mumbled.

* * *

"Don't hang out with them, or them. And whatever you do, stay away from the guys who can't play good in sports." Lina said as she and Raye walked outside of the school where all the sports team and clubs were practicing or selling stuff.

"Excuse me." They looked and saw a guy with black hair, glasses, and a few freckles on his face. "Would you like to try a sample from the cooking club?" He held out a tray of chocolate covered strawberries in a paper cup.

Raye took one and said, "Thank you, I'm sure it'll be delicious."

The boy was shocked, but he smiled and said, "Thank you..."

"Raye."

"Raye. Finally, someone who is willing to try one of our recipes."

"Listen Raye, you don't want to get too chummy with the geeks. They'll turn on you." Lina whispered to Raye.

"Since I'm the president of the cooking club, you can in the cooking class and get a dessert from us anytime you want, Raye." He said while blushing.

"Thank you." Raye said before walking away and took a bite on the strawberry. The boy followed her but didn't notice Lina glaring at Raye.

* * *

Raye was outside, surrounded by all the boys as she was telling a joke to them with Kurama with her. Lina and the girls were outside as well, but they were glaring at her from afar.

"Look at her. She's been here for only a day and it looks like she runs the place." Lina said with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Who does she think she is anyway?" Nanami asked.

"Little Ms. Perfect." Lina grumbled.

"And then she said, 'Whatever you do, don't smell that cow'." Raye said before all the guys, including Kurama laughed at the joke.

"She sure is nice." One of the guys said to his friend.

"Yeah, and she's so beautiful. I think I'm in love." His friend said while all the guys were blushing and agreeing with him.

"Humph. Don't worry girls, we'll fix her wagon. By the time we get through with her, she won't be little Ms. Perfect anymore." Lina said before they walked away.

* * *

"This is great." Lina said while pouring something green in Raye's locker through the two lines in front of the locker.

"Sixteen pounds of Kiwi Jell-O." Saki said while she and the other girls were holding containers.

"She wants a little dessert, she's gonna get a little dessert." Lina said before all of them chuckled.

Saki heard something before she turned and saw Raye. "Here she comes."

They ran and hid in the corner. Raye walked up to her locker with her books and school bag in one arm while putting the combination in the locker. Lina and the girls smirked when they saw Raye putting her hand on the handle.

"Raye, there you are." She turned her head and saw Kurama. "The principal wanted me to tell that he reassigned your locker. It's right next to mine."

"Thanks Shuichi." Raye said while walking away with Kurama.

"They reassigned her locker?" Saki was shocked, along the rest of the girls.

"If she's got a new locker, then...whose got her old locker?" Lina asked before she heard footsteps.

They looked and saw Akane, the toughest and only girl in the wrestling team. She had neck length dark green hair with bangs framing her face, matching dark green eyes, and had a few muscle on her body. Akane put the combination in the locker before she opened it.

"No, wait!" Lina shouted but she was too late.

Once Akane opened the locker, the Jell-O fell on her, making her fall on the floor. Lina walked up to her and smiled nervously. Akane opened her eyes and glared at her.

"I-It was a joke, a gag, a wacky little prank." Lina said but that didn't stop Akane from getting up from the floor and drag Lina in the Janitor's closet, closing the door on them. Saki and the girls gasped when they heard punches noises from the closet.

* * *

Lina, with a few bruises on her face, and the girls were sitting at a table with Raye's lunch box in front of Lina.

"Little Ms. Raye's lunch." Lina opened the lunch box and pulled out the lunch. "A small sub sandwich, fresh tomato juice, and a shiny red apple. Saki."

"Rubber lunch meat."

Lina removed the meat in the sub and put the rubber meat in its place. "Nanami."

"Luke warm pickle juice. My research shows that Raye absolutely despise the taste of pickle." Lina poured out the tomato juice from the container and poured the pickle juice in its place. She screws the lid back on the container before she laughed.

"And the piece to resistance, the old waxed fruit trick." The girls chuckled as Lina placed the waxed apple in the lunch box before closing it.

The girls watched Raye as she and Akane were sitting at a table close to theirs. They saw Raye opening her lunch box.

"I've got a small sub sandwich, tomato juice, and a red apple. What do you have?" Raye asked.

"A cucumber sandwich, a small fruit cup, and cherry juice." Akane said.

"Would you like to trade?"

"Sure." The girls were shocked as they trade their lunch box.

"I'll go get us some napkins." Raye stood up and walked away.

Lina watch as Akane pulled out the sub sandwich and was about to take a bite.

Lina ran towards Akane. "No! Don't eat that!" Lina stopped Akane by pulling the sub sandwich out of her hands.

"Why not?" Akane asked her eyes narrowed.

"B-because it's a...rubber meat sub sandwich, pickle juice, and waxed fruit." Lina said before taking a couple of steps back.

"Did you do this?" Akane asked as she glared that Lina.

"Me? N-no...I mean...why would I do that to you? Y-you're so big and powerful...a-and I'm so small and dainty...the janitor's closet right?"

* * *

"Okay, no more amateur hour. This time we're really gonna get Raye and I mean good." The others agreed with Lina, who got a few more bruises on her face.

"Nanami, you're in position one. Saki, you're in position two." Lina started to explain her plan.

* * *

Everyone was walking in the classroom for Chemistry while Lina was by the door, waiting for Raye. The door opened and Raye walked in the room.

"Hey Raye. I've saved a special seat for you." Lina said.

"Umm...thanks Lina."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Lina walked Raye to her seat.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Lina laughed while walking away. "You're welcome." She mumbled before pulling out a walkie-talkie. "The eagle has landed."

"Check." Nanami nodded to Saki.

Saki pulled a string, making the stuff Raye had on the table fall on the floor. Raye got on her knees and started to pick up her stuff and screamed when she felt something slimy on her. It was white and had a funky smell.

She smelled and gasped. 'Animal Semen...' All the students who saw it laughed at Raye. Looking at semen, it reminded Raye of the pain and suffering she had to go through. She got on her feet and ran out of the room, leaving Lina chuckling.

* * *

"She was completely covered." Saki laughed as the girls laughed with her.

"Total humiliation." Lina agreed.

"A perfect plan." Nanami said before Mr. Kojima entered the room.

"Class, before we start, I just received a note from Raye's father. She won't be in school today for personal reasons."

"Probably still trying to get the smell off of her." Lina whispered to Aiko before they chuckled.

"Could I have a volunteer to bring Raye's homework assignments to her after school?" Mr. Kojima asked. "I'll do it, Mr. Kojima." Lina said.

* * *

Lina and the girls followed the directions that were written on a piece of paper. When they arrived, they saw a huge apartment (think of it like Yusuke's new home after his old home was burned down).

"Wow, how ordinary." Lina said out loud.

"I assumed that Ms. Perfect would live in a more luxury home." Nanami said.

"Uh...we'll wait outside for you, Lina." Saki said before Lina walked up to Raye's apartment and rang to door bell. The door opened and revealed a tall guy with black hair to his shoulders and brown eyes. He had a button white shirt with two buttons undone on top and a pair of black pants on.

"It's very kind of you to bring Raye's homework assignment. Would you like to come in?" He said in gentle voice.

Lina blushed and said, "Well, maybe for a minute." She walked and sat on a couch. "Raye, there's someone here to see you."

* * *

Lina was outside with the girls, telling them what happened.

"And she's all broken up about it and crying her eyes out. She still smelled like that semen we poured on her." Lina laughed.

"Isn't it great?" They smirked when they heard Raye crying. They found an opened window and saw Raye, wearing a red pajama tank top with a black bottom that had red bats all over, crying in her father's arms. He tried comforting her by running his hand gently through her hair.

"I don't even want to go back to school again. All I want to do is make friends and fit in. I just wanted everyone to like me." Raye said while cleaning her eyes out with a tissue.

"Hey, don't worry honey. Listen, any minute now, my new job will be coming through and soon we'll..." He interrupted by the phone ringing. He answered it. "Hello...Mr. Mitchell...yes Mr. Mitchell I...what was that...I didn't get the job...well...thanks anyway...goodbye." He hung up the phone with his head down.

"Please don't worry about dinner daddy. We still have that can of beans left in the fridge." Raye said.

"No, we don't. I...I ate them for lunch." He started to cry.

"There, there daddy." Raye comfort him by rubbing his back.

While watching the scene, Lina and girls had tears coming out of their eyes. Lina walked away from the window.

"What are we, animals? How could we treat her like that? How could we be so mean? The poor girl...lying in their scared and miserable and it's our entire fault!"

"Lina." Nanami called out.

"She wasn't so bad, she just trying to be nice. She just wanted to fit in."

"Lina."

"And what do we do, we just tormented her and stuff." Lina was crying before Nanami slapped her on the cheek.

"Lina. Sorry, but you were getting hysterical."

Lina stood on her feet and said, "Thanks, Nanami." She wiped the tears out of her eyes. "But still, we've got to do something. We've got to make it up to Raye." All the other girls agreed with Lina.

* * *

Lina and the girls got back in the apartment and told Raye everything they did and tried to do to her.

"So, anyway, what we came to say to you is...sorry, Raye." Lina said Raye who was sitting between Lina and Nanami while Saki and the twins were sitting on the floor in front of her.

"We didn't mean to hurt you." Saki said.

"Well actually we did. But, afterwards, we felt really bad about it." Nanami said.

"Yeah, we're sorry." The twins said.

"Our actions were pity, and most likely motivate by the deep security within ourselves." Saki said.

"So, if you could find it in your heart to forgive us, we could start over and be friends. What do you say?" Lina asked.

A brief silence filled the room before Raye just laughed.

The girls were confused before Raye said, "Okay guys, you can come out now."

Raye's father came out and took out his hair to reveal Yusuke with a grin on his face and the next person to come out is Kurama.

"I thought you girls were doing those things and I wanted to make sure. It was Shuichi's idea to act like that and this is Yusuke's apartment. But anyway, I'd never hold a grudge before and I'm not starting now so I forgive you." Raye said.

"Well, we had that one coming. C'mon girls, group hug." Nanami said before the girls hugged each other.

* * *

"And then she said, 'Whatever you do, don't sell that goat'." Raye said before the boys surrounding her laughed at the joke.

"Well, everything is back to normal." Lina said while she and the girls looked at her from the building.

"She's little Ms. Perfect again." Saki said.

"She's smart, funny, beautiful, and popular." Nanami said.

"And you girls know what the worst part is..." They looked at Lina who smiled. "I like her."

"Yeah, me too." The other girls agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few days since Raye started going to Kurama's school and been hanging out with Kurama a lot. However, whenever she hangs outs with him she gets a weird feeling in her heart and her face sometimes heats up a bit. She couldn't understand what it was but it felt like she had that kind of feeling before. She walked out of the apartment that Kurama found for her; it wasn't too big or too small, to her it was the right size for the perfect house. She covered her mouth and yawned before she looked at the wrist watch and saw what time it was.

"Well, will you look at the time? If I don't hurry, I'll be late." She looked around and saw nobody in sight. She smiled before jumping really high started to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

'This sure beats walking.' She thought before she felt an energy coming her way.

She landed on the ground and the person following her stood in front of her. She recognized the black outfit and a pair of red eyes anywhere.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite fire demon. Hello Hiei; you're not stalking me are you? I'm not causing any trouble here." She said while taking a couple steps forward.

Hiei didn't say anything but pulled out a video case.

"What's that?" She asked.

"From Koenma."

"Koenma? Now that's weird." She took the case from Hiei's hand.

"Why is it weird? I'm just following orders."

"Yeah but, you don't look like someone who follows people's orders willingly." She said before she noticed that Hiei was just staring at her. "Are you alright Hiei?"

He didn't say a word and disappeared into thin air. "I wonder if he's alright..." She mumbled before making her way to the school.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking out of their school, minding their own business until they heard a voice, "Hello boys."

They looked up and saw Raye. They had an exciting smile on their face before running up towards her.

"Raye!"Yusuke exclaimed.

"You're alright!" Kuwabara said.

She smiled. "Of course I'm alright. The spirit world decided to let me go on good behavior. But that's not the reason why I came here." The boys looked confused.

"So why did you come here?" Yusuke asked.

"Do one of you boys have a VCR in your home?" She asked.

"I've got one, why?" Kuwabara asked before Raye pulled out the video case out of her school bag.

"Ooh, what's that?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, is it a porn movie?" Kuwabara asked with a grin.

"Maybe, it's from spirit world." She said.

"We've got another job?" Yusuke groaned.

"Afraid so." She said.

"I had a dream this would happen and the answer is no. You're not risking my life again, Urameshi." Kuwabara said.

"What are you talking about? You're the guy who leaped into the portal last time when I told you to go home." Yusuke said.

'A portal...last time...can't be talking about me.' Raye thought.

"Dress up the facts all you want, I'm not fighting anymore period. Yep, I'm gonna be a scientist." Kuwabara said before Raye grabbed his face and brought it down to her face after all, she's short compare to him (Raye's height is 5'5 just so you know).

"Please Kuwabara, we just want to borrow your VCR. You don't even have to go with us if you don't want to. Pretty please… with sugar on top?" She asked in his ear, sending shivers up and down his spine.

"O-okay Raye. Whatever you say." He said in a trance.

"Good." Raye let go of his face before Kuwabara started to lead her and Yusuke to his house.

"Nice one, Raye." Yusuke chuckled to himself.

"Yusuke." They stopped and turned to see a girl with shoulder honey- brown hair and brown eyes glaring at Yusuke. "Are you telling me that now you're going after older girls?"

"Who's that?" Raye asked Kuwabara.

"That's Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend but he doesn't want to admit it." He replied.

"I see." She said before listening in the conversation.

"Well at least she's got a body to look at." Yusuke said.

"Are you trying to start something here?" Keiko exclaimed.

"No, why?"

"Then tell me, who is she?" Yusuke just stared at her.

"What, Yusuke?"

Yusuke stood quiet for a moment before he said, "Okay fine. To tell you the truth, she's just a friend of mine and she's here because she got something from spirit world for me. I haven't seen the video tape yet, but chances are it's my next big case. So how's that for spilling my guts?"

Keiko just stared at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What's a spirit world?" Keiko asked, causing Yusuke to look at her like she's crazy.

"You've got amnesia or something? I thought Botan explain everything to you about my job as a spirit detective?"

"Huh? Right, she told me all about your internship with that great detective...oh of course! Spirit world must be the agency of the guy you're working for."

"Hey, Yusuke, can we go now?" He turned and saw a sweat dropped Raye being surrounded by boys with hearts in their eyes.

"Oh sure. See ya Keiko." He said before dragging Raye away from the crowd and the three of them walked to Kuwabara's house.

* * *

"I can't believe Botan said that kind of crap to Keiko. Now she thinks I'm a freaking intern in some screwed up after school program...for juvenile delinquents!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Well Yusuke, of course she had to make up something believable to that Keiko girl without mention the super natural. I thought that as a spirit detective you should know that a basic tenet of Spirit World is that it can't run properly if normal humans have proof of it." Raye said.

"Well, Botan made me sound lame." Yusuke complained.

"Enough already!" The both of them turned to Kuwabara. "Can we please just watch the video instead of arguing? You're going to annoy my sister. Besides Raye is right."

"I am?" She asked.

"Keiko is not supposed to know, so the truth would only get her in trouble. You should care more about her safety instead of some stupid cover story." Kuwabara said.

"I just love being tag team." Yusuke mumbled sarcastically.

"Thank you, Kuwabara. You're very kind." Raye said.

"Well what can I say? I think you and I would make a perfect match in every way." Kuwabara said.

She hesitantly laughed and thought, 'In your dreams...'

"Now, one more thing before I start the tape Urameshi. Whatever kind of mission this is, there's no way I'm getting involved." Kuwabara said.

"Okay, okay, just play the damn tape already." Yusuke said before Kuwabara pushing the play button on his remote.

A picture of Koenma holding a torch came on. Then Koenma's name with an ogre roaring in the E.

"They go all out, huh?" Kuwabara asked with a 'weird out' look. Everybody's face mimicked his.

"Either he's full of himself or he's really bored." Yusuke answered back.

"Welcome. How do you like my video?" Koenma appeared in a red cushion chair with a spotlight on him, "The Great Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World, has yet another important case for you," Koenma paused. "This mission will be another dozy. Hopefully you will survive. By the way, don't worry about people entering the room. This video is specially encrypted and will appear as annoying fuzz to anyone without heightened Spirit Awareness."

Raye heard the door opening but didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Now your mission is a search and rescue, except without the searching. Watch my magic snap." Koenma said before snapping his fingers and a picture of mountains came up.

"Come on. That's just a cheap camera trick." Yusuke critiqued.

"I don't know, this looks hard Urameshi." Kuwabara joked.

"Shut up!" He retorted.

"Spirit World Intelligence reports that the captive is being held in a mountain stronghold, around 200 miles from your city. And not being of driving age yourselves, you will have to take the bus. The mountain is a base of criminal activity. Normally I don't mind that; but the humans have made ties with some very nasty demons. The captive's name is Yukina. She's an Ice Apparition, very rare. Equally rare are the beautiful jewels she can produce which is why the criminals have captured her," Koenma held what looked like a pearl. "They hope to profit greatly off of Yukina, forcing to create these jewels at an unnatural pace." A picture of a mansion and closed in on a tower that had one barred window, "And by force, I mean torture."

"That's horrible." Raye commented while holding her trembling hands together.

"You see, there's only one way to make the jewels, her tears."

"Yes, the Hiruiseki Stone." Raye realized. "In the black market, those jewels sell easily for thousands."

"Here is the human behind the operation. His name is Gonzou Tarukane, a jeweler and thug." An image of him appeared. He was a short, plump man in a purple suit white shirt and a red tie. He had a small mustache and two shaggy cheeks and a bump on his bald head. "He's made something of a name and fortune for himself in the black market by selling rare jewels."

"Eww. He's too ugly to be human." Kuwabara commented.

"He's too ugly to be anything." Raye added.

"Here are the most recent pictures we have of Yukina, memorize her face." Yukina had on a light blue kimono with a darker blue obi. She had turquoise blue hair tied in a low ponytail with a red ribbon. She had two pieces of hair sticking out of the ponytail as well as bangs. Her crimson eyes look out the window in sadness.

'The poor girl...' Raye thought.

"This mission goes beyond jewelry thieves. It is imperative that you bring her back quickly."

Kuwabara sat there dumbstruck with a very light blush while they all sat there with a shocked face.

"I feel awful for her. We have to leave right away." Raye said.

Kuwabara stood up after he stopped the tape. "Kuwa...bara? What's his deal? You look miserable." Yusuke joked.

"No, he looks like he's..." Raye mumbled.

"I think I'm in love." Kuwabara looked very dumb with a blush on his face.

"What?" Yusuke asked while Raye just smiled.

"Well, come one Urameshi! Let's send those bad guys to the moon!"

"I thought you weren't coming." Yusuke narrowed his eyes at Kuwabara.

"Shut up! Don't try to dress up the facts again. I'm a good friend and I can't let you go save her alone. She's suffering!" Then Kuwabara noticed someone. "Shizuru?"

They turned and saw a woman in her 20s with a tray of four mugs. She had on a cream sweater with a pink-collared shirt underneath. She had brown eyes and light brown hair down to her mid back and in her mouth was a cigarette.

"How long have you been here?" Yusuke asked.

"She's been here for a while actually." Raye said.

"Calm down. I just heard you watching that weirdo movie so I thought you'd like some kiddy snacks or something." Shizuru said.

"We're watching fuzz." Yusuke squeaked. "We find it relaxing."

"Oh, then I must have imagined the little boy with a pacifier giving orders?"

"Kids these days with your wild imaginations." Yusuke tried to lie.

"Give it up Yusuke. Spirit Awareness must run in the Kuwabara's family." Raye said.

"Okay Shizuru, you win! Now can we have some money for the bus? Like, maybe, a million or so. That's enough, right?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Kiddo, for a million bucks, you could take a bus to Hawaii," She tossed him her wallet, "Here's fifty."

"Yeah!" Kuwabara ran out of his room, "Okay. I'll see you guys in a couple of days."

"You think he knows the way to the mountain?" Raye asked.

"Doubt it."

"That's my baby brother for you. Better eat your snacks. It'll take him a few hours to realize he doesn't know where he's going. Let's watch that video again." Shizuru sat down.

* * *

A yellow bus pulled away from a bus stop in the mountains.

"Wow, now this is a big waste of space." Yusuke said looking at the mountains.

"You know, Yusuke, Some people like the wilderness." Raye said. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a red tank top, short sleeve black jacket, and a pair of ankle boots.

"Yeah, old hermits and people who don't know how to talk to girls."

Kuwabara began walking a path into the woods.

"Kuwabara, where are you going?" Yusuke called but he didn't answer. Raye and Yusuke looked at each other before following without noticing the little Buddha statue next to the bus stop slowly opening its eyes and turned red.

* * *

Tarukane began laughing as he was looking at the stones with a magnifying glass. He put the jewel down and said, "You brothers came with a big price tag, but you sure get the job done. I'm gonna make a killing." One man was wearing dress pants and shoes, with a beater underneath in a long green trench coat. He had a buzz cut done to his black hair and was wearing shades. The other man, had pale white skin and very light black hair and was perched on top of the first man's left shoulder. They were all in the sitting room. The Toguro on the shoulder was still on the shoulder while the other was sitting.

The servant just finished getting off the phone. "What's the word?" Tarukane asked closing a jewelry case, "Are the market boys ready to buy yet, Sakashta?"

"Problem, sir." Sakashta, the servant, whispered into Tarukane's ear, "We've spotted intruders."

"All the way up here in the mountains? They're no doubt some gold-diggers tryin' to cash in on my scheme, kill them."

"Tarukane, grant a favor. Allow our demons to deal with these intruders." Toguro said.

* * *

"This place smells like ass." Yusuke commented while looking around. Everyone ignored the comment and continued walking.

"You know, there's no way we're gonna find this house by night fall." Yusuke said before he and Kuwabara climbed over a log.

"The forest looked a lot smaller on the map." Kuwabara said.

"Come on boy. The other trail goes all the way to the top so I think it's our best bet." Raye called.

"Do we still have to walk?" Yusuke muttered.

"Let's go Urameshi!" Kuwabara ran up the hill. "Wait for me Yukina! Your true love is coming," he ran down the hill.

Yusuke reached the top of the hill where Raye was standing. "Guess he's done being in love with you, Raye." Yusuke joked.

"Oh darn." She played along.

"What are you guys waiting for? We got a girl to rescue!" Kuwabara yelled from the bottom of the hill.

"Shouldn't we tell him about the rest of the video?" Raye asked.

"Well I'd hate to ruin his fun." Yusuke said.

* * *

_"In closing, I must say this case is quite delicate. You see, this Ice Apparition is not just some Jane Doe. Yukina...is Hiei's sister."Koenma said as Raye froze a bit. _

_'Hiei...has a sister?' She thought._

* * *

Kuwabara stopped in the middle of a thicket. "What's wrong Kuwabara?" Raye asked.

"I'm sensing something really bad." He answered.

"I'm sensing it also, but it feels like I know this energy." Raye said.

"Well I think I see him." Yusuke said.

A man in a brown suit stood in front of the group.

"How's it hanging', neighbor?" Yusuke greeted.

"You're on private property boys and girl. You have better leave." The man had messy hair and dark round sunglasses.

"We can't leave. We just got here." Kuwabara played along.

"Yeah, we're lost and the bird at our breadcrumbs."

"Pretty please. Let us stay at your master's house." Raye played along as well.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." The man replied, getting annoyed with them.

"Come on, we know he's got plenty of room." Kuwabara whined.

"Yes, those crime lords always have really fancy houses." Raye said.

"Crime lord? You seem to know a lot for being lost." the man suspicions were correct.

"Oops."

"You had your chance." The man's clothes ripped as he morphed into his demonic form. He was green and has eight legs, like an octopus. He had a trunk like an elephant, his fingers were like suction cups, and his chest had a huge mouth. "I'll have to make you leave myself. But, I'm afraid I'm very clumsy. Everyone I touch always ends up getting killed. I really don't know why they keep making me the security guard."

"You're a demon hired by Tarukane, right?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's very perceptive of you and I have orders to kill anyone after Yukina." The demon said.

"Well that girl is a type of demon, right? So doesn't that make you cousins or something?" Yusuke asked.

"Your own kind is being tortured so that no-good human you work for can make money. Doesn't that piss you off?" Kuwabara interrogated.

"Not to him."

"What?" They turned to Raye.

"Demons like him think that there are humans who will sell their souls to devil for power and demons can do it too."

"She's right, so don't try acting holy. There isn't one among you whose loyalty couldn't be bought." The demon said.

"Oh please, bastards like you will say anything to make yourself better." Raye said while making her nails longer and shaper. "You're just trash to me."

"What did you say?"

"Can't hear right? You must've gotten carried away and sold your ears off, too."

"Oh, you will regret this. Die!" He shot his feet at her. She jumped in the air and slashed off the demon's arms before killing him by slashing off his head, making the head and body fall to the ground.

"And here I was thinking they're making it easy for us, huh boys?" Raye asked.

"Yeah." They agreed.

The three of them looked ahead, trying to imagine what else lay ahead of them in their quest to rescue Yukina. 'So they're here also...it was only a matter of time before I had to face them again.' Raye thought before they continued the path.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kind of stupid to have a mountain trail that ends halfway up the mountain, huh? I guess they don't encourage much camping around here." Yusuke commented.

"Yeah, the stronghold is very well hidden, but we should be able find it eventually by following Yukina's energy." Raye said while looking down at the demon compass watch that Botan gave her.

"Why are you still using that compass? Just follow my way. The Red Pinky String." Kuwabara said while waving his pinky around.

"The what?" Raye asked as she and Yusuke looked at him.

"The moment I saw her, my love stretched out and tied us together. You see!" a red string tied on Kuwabara's finger appeared and out into the woods. Obviously, Raye and Yusuke couldn't see it.

"Let's follow the thread of destiny tied to my love!" Kuwabara exclaimed before skipping off into the forest.

"Yusuke, be honest with me, is Kuwabara always like this?"

"Only if it's something he's really in love with."

"I see." A sweat drop appeared on the back of Raye's head.

* * *

The Toguro brothers, Tarukane and Sakashta were in one of many of Tarukane's lounges. On the wall next to the window, there were many expensive statues. A small coffee table was in front of the window. A bottle of wine was open. Tarukane sat in a leather brown chair facing the window. The seat next to him was unoccupied.

Toguro was standing up, looking out a window. "This is unexpected."

"Speak up, boy." Tarukane said before he took the cigar out of his mouth.

"Hirue, who I sent to deal with the trespassers, is dead." Toguro continued.

Tarukane slammed his glass of wine down on the table. "Hey! What kind of people you sendin' out there? Bums off the street?"

"I assure you, my men are all well picked." Toguro replied, keeping his voice calm. "Whoever has defeated Hirue, must have been very strong and have unusual powers."

"Well, unusual powers is what I'm payin' you for! Don't expect me to hand out the cash if you can't handle the job."

"You needn't worry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you've said that, but I'm not the kind of guy who gets satisfied off cheap talk." Tarukane said after getting from his seat.

"Oh?" Toguro turned towards him. "What do you suggest?"

"Come with me. You can prove your stuff." Tarukane began to walk out of the room.

"Triple our security outside."

"Of course." Sakashta bowed.

Tarukane led Toguro to some other part of the dungeon. Strange creatures kept in cages as if they were part of a zoo.

"Well Tarukane, your tastes are unique." Toguro commented.

"Discovering you demons has been quite a pleasure." Tarukane said while playing with a demon's tongue. "Gives me plenty of new things to spend my money on."

He walked over to another cage. "Lights up!" Tarukane called out. The lights in the demon's cage turned on.

"This beauty's name is Helen." Helen looked like a stegosaurus with a lie of white fur traveling down her spine. A lion's mane of white fur surrounded her neck as well.

"Believe it or not, she's a human creation. Black-market genetic engineering. They were trying to make her into a weapon. But they could never control the gal so I got a pretty good deal." Tarukane turned towards Toguro, "I want you to kill her, barehanded."

Toguro just stared at the beast.

'Surly he can beat those intruders, but he won't take on that beast. Giving me an excuse to drive down his price.' Tarukane thought while smirking.

"I don't feel like killing her." Tarukane turned away from Toguro.

'I love winning gamble. Especially when I bluff.'

The Toguro that was usually on the shoulder jumping down. Toguro walked pass Tarukane, who was bewildered. Someone punch the code to the cage and Toguro went inside.

"Hey!" Tarukane called.

"Of course, with my job, I do many things I do not enjoy." Toguro took off his coat. He wasn't wearing a shirt. His torso was well built like the strongest man in the world; all of his muscles were up to par if not more so. Helen took a quick interest in her new prey.

"What are you doing? Are you freakin' crazy? Who's gonna make Yukina cry me more jewels after Helen rips you apart! I didn't mean for you to go in there for real!" Tarukane yelled from the door.

"Then you shouldn't have asked. 30 percent of my strength...yes, that should be more than enough for her."

"What?" Tarukane pressed his face against the glass. Toguro's body began to get even stronger-looking, if it were possible. You could even almost see his veins popping out. Helen stood on her hind legs.

"Am I going blind or is he getting bigger?" Tarukane mumbled. "I'm a very untalented apparition. The only thing I can do is change the size of my muscles." Toguro explained.

Helen roared and brought down a claw, but Toguro dodged the arm and a small crater was created beneath his feet. He hooked his left arm over his right arm.

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame the science that created you and the human who made me kill." He apologized before he pushed on Helen's arm and the bone inside cracked. With his right arm, he punched Helen in the gut. Helen's body broke in half and blood sprayed everywhere in the room.

"Not even the best of contracts justifies killing as cruelly as I have just done. I apologize to this creature."

Tarukane back away from the wall that was dripping with blood and began to laugh. "Get a load. I love this guy! Rips 'em in half and then he says he's sorry. Boy, you have to be my bodyguard; Top pay."

"I'll think about it." Toguro put on his jacket and walked out of the cell before the paler Toguro jumped on his shoulder.

"Toguro, now let me get this straight. You saying you only used 30 percent of your whole strength to do her in?"

"Yeah, 20 percent probably would have done a cleaner job, but I do tend to get carried away." He said while buttoned up the army green coat.

"Sakashta, get your ass to the telephone."

"Sir, I've already notified the black market." He let Tarukane know.

"That's not what I mean, dumb ass! Call the boys from the Black Black Club together."

"I see, sir. You wish to place a wager." They moved to another one of Tarukane's offices.

"Think about it. I got the fight of the century in my own backyard. The Toguro Brothers' Gang versus the mysterious intruders. And since I'm the only one here who know Toguro's true powers, I'll be at a real hustling advantage. I'll bet the broad's jewels against my pals at the Black Black Club and double my fortune."

"Cheating your friends isn't exactly honorable." Toguro said while lighting a cigarette.

"Hey, when you're rotten like me there's only one thing you can do, spread your stink." Tarukane said.

* * *

It was now dusk and the three fighters were still searching for the mansion.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara cried with his pinky out.

"Wait a minute, Kuwabara! It's this way!" Raye yelled.

He jumped into the brush, the opposite way Raye was pointing. "Yeah, but I just got a really bad feeling. Let's go around."

"C'mon Kuwabara, we don't have time for detours." Raye began walking and tripped over a wire. It got caught around her leg and hoisted her up in the air. Her backpack fell off. Yusuke ran to grab her before she was all the way up in the air.

"Raye!" Yusuke yelled.

"Well now, this is pathetic..." She mumbled.

She was caught in a giant spider web. Red eyes glowed next to her as the spider demon appeared next to her. It looked like a normal spider but gigantic. It was a bluish gray with black stripes. The first pair of legs was actually hands and the spiders head had blonde straight hair. Raye turned towards the spider demon with an expressionless look on her face.

"What a nice catch!" The spider demon admired.

"Ooh. It's a spider this time. Hey, let her go!" Yusuke shouted while Kuwabara ran over.

"Go? Now why would I let her go if I'm planning drink her blood? If you want to save her you'll have to come and fight me in the evil spider's lair!"

Kuwabara already extended his Spirit Sword and swung it between the spider and Raye. "Sorry to mess up your plan, but no one's getting between Yukina and me!" He began cutting the web away. Raye fell and landed on her feet like a cat.

The spider jumped down. "You can't possibly be human!"

"Yup!" Yusuke grinned.

"We just happen to be really, really tough." Kuwabara added.

The two "hands" that the spider had, turned into spider legs.

"Pardon me if I make this quick." Yusuke said, raising his fist that was glowing Spirit Energy. The spider jumped into the air and lunged at Yusuke. When the spider was close enough, Yusuke swung and created a hole in the spider's abdomen. Blood spurted everywhere and the demon was dead after several twitches.

"Nice one." Raye complimented.

"Thanks. If this detective thing doesn't work, maybe I can try exterminating." Yusuke joked.

* * *

"Hahaha." Koenma laughed sarcastically at Yusuke joke.

"It's getting dark, sir." George took note of the time of day.

"How it's going? Kurama asked, entering the prince's office.

"It's going. You locate Hiei yet?" Koenma asked.

"No, I'm afraid he never came back."

"Well it was just a matter of time before he found about the mission, I guess."

"Uh, if mind if I ask a question about that, sir?" George asked. Koenma turned to him. "Well why does Hiei's sister being kidnapped have to be secret from him? I mean doesn't he deserve to know?"

"Moron! Once Hiei knows, he'll barge into the company slashing his sword at everyone in sight. He'll know no doubt feel the need to execute everyone including the servants and the family dog! The family dog will be unfortunate. But the humans, well, it's a serious crime for demons to take human life no matter what the circumstances. You know that."

"It's best not to worry. Even if Hiei is heading for the compound, I'm confident he will work with Yusuke and Raye." Kurama said.

"I'm surprised you're so calm, Kurama, since if Hiei does any harm, you'll punished with him." Kurama laughed slowly.

On the screen Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Raye built a fire and were camping out.

"Well, you'd better come tuck me in. We'll record the rest on tape." Koenma said while sliding off of his chair.

"Yes, sir." George followed Koenma out of the office.

* * *

The Toguro brothers were in another one of Tarukane's many rooms. Tarukane was sitting in a chair with the Toguro brothers standing to his right and Sakashta pouring a glass of wine to his left.

"All of the members of the Black Black Club have been notified of the meeting, sir." Sakashta informed Tarukane.

Five big screens were facing Tarukane as one by one each of the Black Black members showed their face.

"How ya doin' boys? Must admit I'm surprised to see all five of you on such short notice." Tarukane said while sipping his wine.

"I for one would meet even on my deathbed." said man one. He was bald, wearing a red suit with yellow tie, and had a German accent.

"Well said! This is our only means of entertainment." said man two. He had gray hair and wearing a blue suit with a red tie.

Man three was an African American and was sipping wine.

"Yeah, world's gotten too clean to have fun anywhere else." Man four was bald and had a white beard and glasses on. He wore a hakama.

Man five had long black hair and a scar going down the top of his right eyebrow to his right cheek. He had on a black suit and blue tie.

"Well fun, gentlemen is exactly why I called you today. As we speak, intruders are heading towards my house." Another screen to Tarukane's left lit up and showed the three fighters walking through the wood.

Man five was staring at Raye and her body. 'Looks like I've found you...'

"So, let's start a betting pool on if they make it or if my security beats them." Tarukane continued.

"Well that would hardly be a challenging proposition, Tarukane. We have no reason to believe that these intruders can survive your demons." Man one said.

"Wait, let me give out more information before you decide. Hit it."

"The situation is really quite simple, sirs. There are three intruders. They are walking through our forest to our stronghold," the screen changed showing a map. Little red dots in front of a building and four dots in the woodsy area, "Twelve from the Apparition Gang are moving to stop them." Sakashta explained.

"Come now, they're children. I don't know why you're so anxious to give away money Tarukane, offering a gambling pool where the odds are so ridiculously stacked. Have you gone mad?" Man one said.

"Let's get on with the biddy. You got two choices. Pick either the demons or the intruders to win. Sakashta will show you the stakes."

Sakashta removed a blanket off a pile of money. "In the event of a win, Mr. Tarukane will pay double of what you bid."

"200 million on the demons." Man one bid.

"Same here." Man two wagered.

"Yeah, yeah. Same for me!" Man three agreed.

"300 million on the demons, please." Man four bid.

"News has been circulating recently about two human boys with extraordinary Spirit Energy. It is said that they have defeated the Four Saint Beasts as well as the human-hunter Rando, extremely powerful demons. There is a very good chance these intruders are those boys." Toguro told Tarukane. "And if they are...the first group of fighters in my Apparition Gang will suffer most unpleasantly."

'I'm going to make a fortune.' Tarukane laughed. "You're the only one who hasn't bid, Sakyou. Tell me you're not getting cold feet."

Sakyou exhaled smoke from his cigarette. "I will wager 5 billion on the intruders' victory."

Tarukane's eyes grew large.

"That's absurd." Man one cried.

"Yes, absurd. A trio of human misfits can't take on twelve different demons." Man two agreed.

"In normal circumstances, no. But I have a certain little hunch. I've heard a rumor about two boys who have been hunting down demons and I also know that woman who's with them. I believe it's a risk worth taking." Sakyou explained.

Tarukane laughed, "Sakyou boy, you've always been a big gambler, haven't ya?" 'Sweet mother! Where'd he get that kind of information! I'll just have to hustle him better in the next round.'

Suddenly, Toguro turned his head.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Tarukane asked.

"Very strange. Six of my fighters' Spirit Energies have disappeared all at once."

"WHAT?!" "They're even more impressive than I thought." Toguro rubbed his chin. Tarukane looked at the screen with the map on it. The screen was searching for the trio.

* * *

Kuwabara sliced through some demons. "Piece of cake."

"Why are they even bothering with all these wimps?" Yusuke asked.

"I know, seriously." Raye said when she was done drinking some of the demon's blood. "If they're that desperate, that means we're very close to Yukina."

"Yeah, let's go!" Kuwabara tied a hand band around his forehead.

"What the hell is that?" Raye asked.

"The Great Fighting Headband of Love!"

Suddenly another group of demons appeared.

"And all those guys there hate love! They want to try and keep me from my Yukina!" Kuwabara let out his Spirit Sword and charged at them. Two demons jumped from a tree. "Stand aside evil doers." Kuwabara impaled a demon and slashed away at three more.

"You're not gonna be the only hero!" Yusuke ran and punched two of the demons.

"Great I get stuck with the big guy." Raye ran flipped in the air. She punched the demon multiple time before biting the demon's neck and drinking its' blood as gravity pulled her down. The demon died from blood lose after Raye pulled away. "Man, what's a girl got to do to get some good blood around here?"

* * *

"2 x 5 billion is 10 billion, right?" Sakyou asked. Tarukane growled.

* * *

"There's the stronghold." Kuwabara said as he saw the mansion.

"It's the same as the video. Yukina must be up in that tower." Raye pointed out.

"Hold on my darling. Your brave man is coming." Kuwabara began walking.

Raye stopped Yusuke. "Take care of him. The compass is getting interference from three very strong demons. Don't let him rush in blindly. I'll go airborne and try to sneak a peek." Suddenly a pair of black-purple bat wings sprouted out of her back before she took off to the sky. "Don't worry about me!"

"She's full of surprises ain't she? What do you think? Raye says it gonna be three nasty demons against little old us." Yusuke told Kuwabara as he walked up to him.

"It sounds good to me. One of each of us. This mission's felt different from the very start. It's like I've become invincible." Both of them smirked.

"Well, shall we go?" They began to walk.

* * *

"Fastest money I've ever lost," Man two chuckled.

"Very impressive. Obviously the members of the Apparition Gang aren't as frightening as I've been told," Man one sat back and crossed his arms.

"Don't dump your stock just yet, old boy. The next group a' demons are on a whole different level," Tarukane told them.

Toguro snapped his fingers, "They call themselves the Triad," as three demons appeared.

"Demon one…Miyuki." She had purple hair, light red eyes and a horn.

"Demon two…Inmaki." His whole face was covered except his eyes and ears by black cloth.

"Demon three…Gokumonki." He had three horns, yellow eyes and brick red skin with matching brick red hair that went from his eyebrows and beard to his actual hair.

"The Triad? Word is they're the toughest set of demons in the whole Apparition Gang!" Man two exclaimed.

"You must be forkin' over a lot of money for those kind of names." Man three seemed interested.

"He'll be in a real bind of those Hiruiseki Stones don't come through." said Sakyou.

Tarukane's eyebrow twitched, "Let's move on," he stood out of his chair, "You're second bet, the intruders or the Demon Triad!"

"500 million on the Triad." Man one bid.

"Yeah, gimme 300 million on them." Man two wagered.

"Me too." Man three agreed with man two's bet.

"Yes. Same for me." Man four bid.

"20 billion on the intruders this time." Sakyou wagered. Tarukane gasped.

"What?" all the Black Black Club asked. "20 billion? On those humans?" Man one asked.

"Yeah, that Sakyou for ya. Doesn't know when to quit." Man three chuckled.

"Obviously that man is not thinking with his brain." Miyuki spoke.

"No one's askin' for your opinion, broad." Tarukane squeezed his cigar, "Just go do your stuff!"

"We'll take care of them." the Triad vanished.

* * *

"What a waste of a gorgeous home. It almost reminded me of mine and Cain's home." Raye observed the mansion from a bird's eye view when a huge explosion came from behind her. This triggered several other explosions.

Smoke was rising from the forest. "Yusuke! Kuwabara!" Raye flew around the entrance looking for them. She saw a wall of fire in front of the gate.

"Oh no." She mumbled.

The fire rose and she had fly backwards to get out of the way. From the fire came two figures. A sphere of Spirit Energy surrounded the two, protecting them from the fire and blowing the fire out of the way. Their Spirit Energy was crackling and surrounding them. With the two of them alright, they looked at the house.

"Alright!" Yusuke gave her a thumbs up when she landed and made her wings go back inside her body.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Kuwabara wondered.

"At first few times, yes. But after a while, you can barely feel any pain from it." Raye replied.

The trio went into the house. There was some purple carpet and fancy wallpaper. Then Miyuki appeared. She was a read Chinese dress that had a slit up the side. A purple sash was tied around her waist and a white long sleeved shirt was under dress.

"Hello there intruders, my name is Miyuki," she greeted them with a hand on her hip, "How'd you like a fight?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Which of you strapping young lads will I have the pleasure of fighting first?" Miyuki asked sexily.

"No way! You're a girl. We can't fight girls. It's against my code!" Kuwabara explained, "Come on, Urameshi. Let's just walk part her," Kuwabara took a step.

"Oh." Miyuki narrowed her red eyes. "A gentleman; A pawn of insecure males seeking to own their women."

"Whoa, whoa! I don't know anything about that, okay. Guys just don't fight girls." Kuwabara said while backing away.

"I'll fight her." Raye took a step forward.

"Raye, are you sure?" Yusuke asked.

"She's a fighter and she's trying to get in our way. I don't care if she's a girl, a baby, or somebody's grandmother. I'll still kick her ass." Raye walked forward.

"Oh, I love your style." Miyuki jumped back and got into a fighting stance. "It's an equal playing field and anything goes."

"But I need to check something first." Raye ran forward. Miyuki jumped forward. The two passed each other in the air.

Miyuki landed crouching and crossing her arms over her chest. "What the hell was that for?" She blushed.

"I see..." Raye turned around.

"Hey, uh, I don't get it. What did Raye just do?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"Beats me." Yusuke answered, looking confused as well.

"Hey, Miyuki! You've got no chance of winning this fight against me. You're about a few centuries behind." Raye called.

"Oh, shut up!" Miyuki pulled out a strand of her purple hair. It turned into a whip.

She ran forward and threw the whip at Raye. She jumped to the side and tumbled on the floor.

"You're gonna pay for doing that to me!" The whip wrapped around both of Raye's wrists. Raye tried to pull out of the grip.

"What do you think she means by that?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know." Kuwabara thought for a second. He replayed what happened in his mind.

* * *

_Raye and Miyuki jumped towards each other. Raye grabbed Miyuki's right breast in her right hand and squeezed._

* * *

"Oh my god...I'm pretty sure she grabbed Miyuki's tit! Raye, I didn't know you swing that way!" Kuwabara yelled at the struggling Raye.

Miyuki jumped through the ceiling. She was reeling Raye up, who was now hanging.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Miyuki smirked. At the end of her whip was a very sharp point.

"Maybe she should try and apologize to her." Kuwabara leered.

"What's she gonna say? 'Sorry for grabbing your tit, Miyuki. It was an accident.' Apologizing is going to do shit." Yusuke explained.

Raye was dangling right in front of the camera.

* * *

Toguro, Sakashta, and Tarukane were watching the show from a very big screen as were the rest of the Black Black Club.

"What a broad!" Tarukane cheered.

Sakyou was staring at Raye's form and thinking about some thoughts about her.

* * *

"If you want to hang out together, you should've asked." Raye swung back and forth before blasting her way through the ceiling next to Miyuki.

"Hey there!" Miyuki jumped back.

"Where are you going?" The whip was free from her wrists. "Let's hang out!" Raye's hair started to move on its' own and wrapped themselves around Miyuki's neck. She tried to breathe, but Raye' hair threw her and crashed Miyuki through the ceiling. Raye's hair released Miyuki's neck before Raye jumped to the ground. Miyuki growled and ran at Raye but was kicked in the chest really hard thanks to Raye's heels.

"Ah! Raye! How can you keep her like that?" Kuwabara pointed. "I mean you even hit her in the ta-tas!"

"Give me a break! Do you want me just be still and do nothing?" Raye asked.

"I don't know. All I'm sayin' is that you could try and go easy on her or something!"

"Give me one good reason why the hell should I hold back."

Miyuki ran behind Raye. Raye turned around kicked her in the stomach. She flew head first into the side of the wall. Kuwabara and Yusuke ran to Raye.

"You yell way too much." Raye and Yusuke said to Kuwabara.

"Okay that's it! Girl vampire or not, you and me gotta duke it out right now so I don't get nauseous!" Kuwabara turned to Raye. "Even if she was attacking you, you don't have to knock her head through a wall, ya know!"

"Hold on, Kuwabara. She wouldn't have fought like that if something was up." Yusuke stopped the roused boy.

"Fine, I wasn't gonna tell you boys this cause I still don't think it matters. But look closely."

The three fighters looked at Miyuki. "Our misses is actually a mister." Raye continued.

The boys freaked out. "But how...do...you...know?" They asked.

"I really couldn't help but noticed." Raye shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait a sec." Kuwabara thought back to the beginning of the fight.

* * *

_Raye and Miyuki jumped in the air. Raye originally went in for a punch. Miyuki punched Raye, who dodged and went underneath her arm to grab her right breast. She punched her again when she realized that Raye did. Raye dodged again and lifted her dress._

* * *

"Okay, I admit it. I was curious. Things didn't seem right up top, and well...Let's just say the family's jewels have not been stolen." Raye explained.

"So fighting girls actually does bother you, but you gave her a check-up instead of attacking her." Yusuke interpreted.

"You're kind of a weird person, ya know." Kuwabara said.

"Trust me; you'd the same way if you saw the people I had to face years ago." Raye said.

Miyuki stated to get up. "You think I'm a freak, don't you? That's why you're attacking so violently. What? You're afraid I'll rub off on you. Why can't you treat me as an equal?" Miyuki ran towards Raye.

"Shut the hell up!" Raye grabbed her collar and her legs. "If you're gonna be a man, do it all the way not half way!" She lifted her over her head and sent Miyuki sailing to the other side of the hallway.

"I'm fighting you because you won't let us save that girl. It's got nothing to do with anything except for me kicking you ass!" Miyuki stared at her before passing out.

"You positive about this Raye? She looks so...I mean he looks so...um...pretty." Kuwabara kneeled forward and began lifting his/her dress, "I mean are you sure that she's a…"

"I'm sure!" Raye socked Kuwabara on the back of his head with her fist while Yusuke was standing on the side grinning.

The camera turned towards the teens. "Hey look, a camera!" Kuwabara said slyly.

"Two more and we're coming after you!" Yusuke said in the camera. The three of them held up a victory sign. All of them held their faces to the camera and laughed.

* * *

Tarukane growled. "That must be rather embarrassing for you!" Man two said.

"Now what were the bids again?" Man one asked.

"I bet five hundred million on the demons."

"Yes, so did I." Man two agreed.

"You know if everyone bet on the demons Tarukane might make money." Man three said.

"Well the four of us did! That's good for him!" Man four said.

"But I bet twenty billion on the intruders." Sakyou countered. Tarukane growled.

"I'd expect you to be paler, Tarukane." Man one said.

"These intruders seem to be eradicating all of your defenses. And at double stakes, you'll owe Sakyou over forty billion in bets."

"He's got a good point. Maybe you should grab those Hiruiseki stones and get off the mountain while you still can." Man two suggested.

Tarukane laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. The real game is just beginning."

* * *

The three fighters were back to running in the hallway.

"I've been thinkin' about what you said back there Raye." Kuwabara panted.

"Yeah."

"I mean the way you checked to see if Miyuki was a boy. What would you have done if it's actually been a girl you were touching?"

"I'd probably wouldn't care. If she was a girl, to me, it'll be like touching the same parts I've got." Raye answered.

"I wonder what Kurama will say if he heard you say that." Kuwabara hinted.

"Umm, Kuwabara, shouldn't we be worrying about saving Yukina rather than wondering what Kurama might think?" Yusuke wondered.

"That's right! I don't have time for this." Kuwabara tightened his headband. "Okay, here goes." He held out his pinky. "By the red pinky string, I'm led to my heart's content." He dashed off, leaving the other two in the dust.

Raye's demon compass blinks to the right as they came to a fork in the road. "This way." She pointed.

Before they turned, Kuwabara and Raye sense something. "Move." He cried as Raye moved herself along with Yusuke down the hallway.

Something flew by and cut Kuwabara's head band straight down. The white band slid onto the floor. "Someone's here." Kuwabara said.

Raye and Yusuke looked behind them as they saw the second demon materializing. He was wearing a blue ninja suit with a red band tied around his waist. His arms were bound up with white bind. His black cloak, which has orange lining, covered his whole face except for his eyes. On his knuckles were razor sharp claws.

"Demon two of the Triad, Inmaki," he introduced himself, "I'm sorry I missed."

Kuwabara bent down and picked up his torn headband, "You just tore up the Great Fighting Headband of Love. You're dead!" Kuwabara ran towards Inmaki.

With a flick of his cape, Inmaki disappeared.

"Well, that was weird." Yusuke commented.

Raye sensed Inmaki running around. She saw a glimpse of Inmaki claws and jumped back. Inmaki then lashed out at their legs and ran around again nipping at the teens.

"Kuwabara, can you or Raye sense where this guy is hiding?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara.

"No, he's too fast. It feels like he's all around us."

Suddenly, Inmaki stopped behind Raye. He dug his claws in her right should blade and brought up the claws, ripping her jacket, top, and skin.

"You okay?" Yusuke yelled.

The cut on Raye's skin healed quickly. "Run!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara started to run while Raye's wings appeared from her back and started to lead the way.

Inmaki chucked. "Yes, the old cat and mouse." He disappeared.

"Raye, take this next corner!" Kuwabara ordered.

"Right." Raye flew to the right. They ended up at a dead end.

"There's nothing you can do." Inmaki appeared at the opening of the dead end.

"Okay. He's here." Kuwabara warned.

"Shot Gun!" Yusuke yelled.

Thousands of tiny blue bullets of Spirit Energy erupted from Yusuke's hand, creating little craters across the wall. In the center of it all, was Inmaki. His clothes were burnt to shreds. He blew on his finger, pretending to get rid of smoke from a gun.

"Kind of a cheap move when you don't even have to aim!" Kuwabara retorted.

"What?" Yusuke yelled.

"What?" Inmaki whispered.

"When there was only one direction you could come from, it was easy! I just had to sense your Spirit Energy round the corner," Kuwabara explained.

"And taking my cue form Kuwabara over here, I just fired a major Shot Gun blast to cover the whole stretch of the hallway. Clever, huh?" Yusuke concluded.

Inmaki fell unconscious and fell from the wall to the floor. The security camera turned towards the teens. The three fighters chuckled. "One more!" They held up one finger.

* * *

The trio continued running down the hallway with Raye leading. Kuwabara stopped suddenly, "Watch out!"

A giant hand punched through a wall and grabbed Raye by the back of her jacket. As the dust cleared, Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at a huge demon. The demon's head practically touched the ceiling. His body was a Tuscan color and only a loincloth covered him. He had sharp razor claws on his hands and feet. A big, bushy, maroon afro was on his head that also went to the sides of his face. He had three horns sprouting from the top of his head.

"The name's Gokumonki, third demon of the Triad."

"I'll write it on your gravestone!" Yusuke started to gather Spirit Energy in his finger.

"Are you sure you won't hit your friend?" Gokimonki asked.

"Don't know. Will you?" Raye asked in a calm manner.

"Ah, dirty trick." Yusuke lowered his finger.

Gokumonki chuckled and grabbed the spiked club that was hanging behind his back. He swung it in the air, ripping through the ceiling as he brought it down. Gokumonki brought his club down. The two boys dodged the attack. Kuwabara stood up and formed a Spirit Sword.

"Very good." Gokumonki seemed impressed.

Kuwabara charged. His sword met with Gokumonki's club. The club broke the sword in half and the sword disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke cried.

"I was afraid of hitting Raye." Kuwabara yelled.

"I must've held back too much energy!" Gokumonki swung his club and hit Kuwabara square in the stomach, causing him to fly through the air to the other side of the hallway.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke ran to Kuwabara.

Gokumonki swung again, but Yusuke ducked.

"Can you get up?" Kuwabara lifted himself up onto his left arm.

Gokumonki turned around and laughed. "You don't have the nerve to attack me as long as I have her." Gokumonki dangled Raye.

"Shit!" Kuwabara wiped the side of his mouth.

"Unless you have another plan, I'm going to start the crushing." The demon raised his club.

"You know, I really love to hang around with you some more, but I'll be going now. See ya!" Raye said before lifting her arms. She slipped from the demon's hand from her jacket and ran towards her companions.

"Stu-pid." The three of them annunciated the syllables.

Gokumonki growled and prepared his attack. The boys jumped in the air with one foot charged with Spirit Energy. Yusuke kicked Gokumonki with his left leg at Gokumonki's right side on his chest while Kuwabara kicked with his right foot at Gokumonki's left side of his chest. Then Raye kicked with her right leg smack dab in the middle of his chest. The impact threw Gokumonki crashing into a wall and into unconsciousness.

"Oh yeah." Yusuke and Kuwabara hi-fived each other.

The three fighters held up a fist to the camera. "Get ready, Tarukane! We're coming to get you!" Raye said to the camera.

* * *

Tarukane stood up, "You-!" 'I never dreamed they'd be this strong!'

"I'd say that wraps up our bet with the Demon Triad." Man two said.

"Yes, and it appears I've won again." Sakyou hit cigarette against an ashtray. "Perhaps you should quit now, Tarukane. That brings my winnings up to fifty billion."

"Speak for yourself, Sakyou. You may have rake in a fortune, but the rest of us haven't been so lucky! We gotta keep playing." Man two said.

"Sakyou seems to have the inside track on these fights. I say we all bet on whatever team he does and make back all of our money!" Man one said.

"Well you better do it all in one shot, because there's only one more bet." Tarukane warned.

The Toguros started chuckling. "Yes brother, now it's finally our turn to fight." the younger Toguro spoke.

"Who will win the final battle, the intruders, or the Toguro Brothers?" 'Only I know the Toguro's true power. They'll bet a few billion on the intruders, and I'll make my money back.'

"All eyes are on you, Sakyou. What's the call?"

"Sixty-six trillion and two hundred million," Sakyou said.

Tarukane's jaw dropped, "Huh?"

"Sixty-six trillion, two hundred million on the intruders' victory," Sakyou repeated.

"Sixty-six trillion, two hundred million?" Tarukane gasped.

"No way!"

"That's unheard of."

"It's more than Japan's Gross National Product!"

"It's more than any country's product!" Tarukane agreed with the other protests.

Sakyou took a drag of his cigarette, "But by my calculations, that is your Gross Product if you include the Hiruiseki Stone creator."

"Interesting. So Tarukane really could par." said Man three.

"He'd have to sell event he fillings in his teeth, but he could do it!" said Man two.

"And that means he has to accept the bet!" concluded Man one.

"The rest of us won't gamble. We'll just watch as one of you permanently ruined." said Man four.

Tarukane was taking deep breaths, 'What's Sakyou up to? Is it possible he knows something I don't about this? Ah, who am I kidding? He's just cocky. I'm the only one who knows the truth. And when I win this bet, I'll have more money than anyone ever!'

Tarukane walked over to Sakyou's screen, "Fine. I'm takin' your bet! Now you better not let me down!" he turned towards the brothers.

The older Toguro chuckled. "It's been ages since I've been contracted for such a fight," Toguro cracked his knuckles and removed his coat, "I might enjoy myself."

"Sakashta," the servant walked over to his master, "Have Yukina brought to me. And don't you let the Black Black Club know she's the one. We are all going to have to play our cards very carefully now."

* * *

The group continued to run through the maze of hallways.

"All we gotta to do is stop Tarukane. And that'll be easy-greasy." Kuwabara panted.

"Maybe not." Raye stopped.

"What now?" Yusuke asked, annoyed by another delay.

"I can defiantly feel it. They're moving Yukina."

"How can you tell?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara.

"We're attached, remember?" Raye and Yusuke made a -_- face.

"Let's see if I can get her attention." Raye said before she started to concentrate. She closed her eyes and began to contact her with her mind.

**"Yukina. Can you hear me, Yukina?" **

* * *

Yukina was being led down a spiral stair case. The Toguro brothers were ahead of her and two bodyguards were behind her. She suddenly heard her name being called.

"**Who are you?"** Yukina asked asked, telepathically.

**"Raye Mochizuki." **

**"Raye Mochi...zuki? Do I know you?" **

"I got her guys!"

"Alright! Hey, tell her I said hi!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Raye pushed his face away before talking to Yukina. **"Yukina, a couple of my friends and I came to save you." **

**"Please! Go away!" **

**"Why?" **

**"No one must ever come near me. You'll only be killed. They're hired terrible guards." **

**"You are talking about the ones standing right in front of you, right? Don't worry...I won't let them hurt you the same way they hurt me." **

* * *

"I've got a definite lock on her now!" Raye led the pack down the hallways. "I just hope we get there on time." She mumbled.

They ran down a flight of stairs. "We have to hurry!" Kuwabara cried out.

"Ooh. A basement." Yusuke sarcastically said.

* * *

"Ugh. What are these things?" Yusuke asked, running through the cages filled with demons.

"How gross." Kuwabara commented.

"Concentrate guys! We don't have time for site seeing!" Raye looked back.

They ran to the end of the hallway where two doors were closing.

"The door's closing," Kuwabara pointed out.

"No! Really?" Yusuke retorted.

"Hurry!" Raye yelled at the bickering boys.

They increased their speed and made it just in time. They were in a huge white arena. In front of them stood the Toguro Brothers. On the walls were screens of the Black Black Club members. Tarukane was in a box seat with a glass window to protect him.

"I take it we have one more fight." Yusuke said.

"Yep. I take it we do." Raye replied while glaring at the Toguro Brothers.

"Forget it. Their total Spirit Energy couldn't hurt a wingless fly!" Kuwabara disapproved. He looked up at the box, "There she is." Yukina was being held by two guards and was being forced to watch the upcoming match.

"Don't worry. We're coming for you soon!" Kuwabara reassured.

"Welcome," Toguro unfolded his arms, "Try not to be too hard on us—We're fragile."

'That's a load of bullshit...' Raye thought, still glaring at them.


	9. Chapter 9

Hot, bright white light shone down on the stadium. An eerie silence settled on the fighters as the opponents stared at each other.

"So, I guess this is the big finish." Yusuke mumbled.

"I can't wait!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Hey! Toguro! Don't blow this!" Tarukane yelled from the viewer's box.

Man one chuckled. "Poor Tarukane. He's going to have a conniption before this is finished."

"Can't blame him. It's not often that your whole financial future is bet on one match." Man four agreed.

"Sixty-six trillion dollars! The loser's got to sell everything from their cufflinks to their organs! Imagine that on your back! But Sakyou doesn't seem to mind! Do you?" Man two exclaimed.

Sakyou smirked and let his cigarettes burn. The Black Black Club laughed.

"Hey, who are these people? They're watching us risk our lives like it's funny." Kuwabara asked, looking at the screens.

"They're the Black Black Club. There are the kind of people who like to bet things wither it's their mansions or people's lives." Raye said with anger in her voice.

"That's twisted!" Yusuke exclaimed.

'Not nearly as twisted as this guy.' Raye thought as she looked at Sakyou form the corner of her eye.

'Have faith, Yukina. I'm gonna be with you soon.' Kuwabara looked directly at her.

"If we get tired, please allow us to tap out." Toguro asked. The Toguro on his shoulder laughed.

"Don't listen to him, guys. I got a feeling these guys are up to something." Raye warned them.

"No joke." Yusuke took his fighting stance.

* * *

"Do you need a back rub, Koenma sir? You seem tense." George said. Koenma gave no reply to him.

"Yusuke can beat them, right?"

"Well...probably not." George gasped.

"But then, I've only seen the Toguro Brothers fight once and that was many years ago." Koenma said with worry.

* * *

"But judging from their Spirit Energy, we shouldn't worry. They're weaklings!" Kuwabara declared.

"No! Wait!" Raye and Yusuke cried simultaneously.

"I can't really explain it but, my whole body's getting this weird vibe. It's like there's something big in here. Real big." Yusuke explained.

"I don't feel nothin'." Kuwabara responded.

'Because they have very high spirit energy...it's even a bit powerful than my mine strength.' Raye thought to herself.

Toguro smirked. "Ready brother?" The other Toguro grinned and crawled to Toguro's outstretched arm. He gave a cry before morphing his hands and body into a sword that covered Toguro's arm.

"What's that little guy doing?" Kuwabara yelled.

"I bet he's really popular at parties." Yusuke commented.

"You see, my brother is able to transform the shape of his body. It's nothing really." Toguro explained.

"He just turned into a...a sword!" Kuwabara cried.

"A given duh..." Raye sighed.

"That is my brother's specialty. And mine..." Toguro began to use his Spirit Energy to increase his muscles. His shirt ripped his shirts.

"Holy!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Shit!" Yusuke yelled. Raye was unfazed by this.

"Further my Spirit Energy surrounds my brother and makes him indestructible. You see, the Toguro's truly fight as one." Toguro let his Spirit Energy swirl around hi creating gusts of wind.

"Whoa, you feel this?" Kuwabara cover his face with his arm.

"What's up with his power? This isn't gonna be easy!" Yusuke blocked the wind from his face.

"Who said it was going to be easy. Look out."

The boys snapped out of their trance and saw Toguro charging at them. Toguro lifted his sword and swung at them. The three of them split and dodged to a side. Toguro cut through the concrete. The three landed and they missed him. However, Yusuke, Raye, and Kuwabara's jackets had a rip in them at the abdomen.

"Man, how many times does this jacket have to get rips?" Raye wondered while taking off her jacket and threw it to the side.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara's sword came out when there was a shadow overhead.

"Too slow!"

Kuwabara managed to black the blow in time, but he was struggling to keep his sword against Toguro's sword. Toguro grinned and made a fist aiming for Kuwabara's stomach. Kuwabara saw this and moved back a little bit. However, Toguro punched him anyway. Blood spurted out of the Kuwabara's mouth as he crashed into the opposite wall, creating a human shaped figure.

"No!" Yusuke and Raye cried out.

Kuwabara fell to the ground but got right back up clutching his stomach.

"Hmm. Managed to step back just enough to avoid a fatal blow. I'm surprised you had enough intellect to do that." Toguro said. Kuwabara looked up at Toguro. "But you won't have to scrape along the floor much longer. Come now, brother. Let's send him to Spirit World." Toguro began to power up.

Yusuke and Raye ran to either side to Toguro. "Hey forgetting something, dumbass?" Yusuke yelled.

"Spirit Gun!" A shot from Yusuke went off at the exact same time as Raye latched a ball of her Spirit Energy at Toguro. The attacks tore up the floor. Toguro jumped in the air to avoid the attack. Raye and Yusuke dodged to the side in order to dodge the others Spirit Energy, which created two big craters respectably.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear! Shot Gun!"

Toguro used his Spirit Energy and deflected the little bullets. There was an explosion in the air that shook the stadium.

"Damn it!" Yusuke mumbled.

As the dust cleared, an unfazed Toguro stood up. Yusuke and Raye glared as the three of them were now standing in a triangle.

"Yes, they must think quite low of us, brother. As if we can't deflect a little energy."

'Damn it! I guess there's just one good way to stop him.' Yusuke looked over at Raye. She nodded at him, knowing what to do. They both charged. Toguro raised his sword and the two of them jumped in the air and combined their attacks.

"How about point blank? Spirit Gun!" The shot fired right in front of Toguro's face. He raised his arm to block the blow.

"What?" Tarukane yelled while Kuwabara cheered.

"Hard to block, huh?" Yusuke asked as he and Raye landed.

"Don't worry. I hear headless is in this year." As the smoke cleared, Toguro was still okay.

"What the hell? I don't believe this!" Yusuke yelled.

'He turned into a shield too?' Kuwabara screamed in his head.

Once where there was sword, a shield was replaced, covering Toguro's hand and forearm. Toguro smirked. He punched Yusuke in one blow, by following through with his swing. It sent Yusuke flying. He scraped the floor on the other side of Kuwabara.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara cried looking to his right.

"Did I forget to tell you? My brother makes an excellent defense weapon."

"You're heartless!" Kuwabara looked at Toguro.

"Yusuke!" Raye called out.

Yusuke took a deep breath and got up.

"I was only being a professional. Though I was hoping you would provide me much more entertainment than this!"

Toguro ran and kicked Kuwabara in the stomach, sending him flying in the air. Then he took his arms together and hit Kuwabara behind the head, sending him crashing to the floor.

"It's useless. There's no way either one of us can beat them." Raye mumbled while looking at her friends were being beaten to death, leaving Raye unharmed.

Yusuke took a step back as Toguro landed right in front of him. The man backhanded the boy, making blood spit out of the boy's mouth. He looked towards the girl and punched her in the jaw sending her flying. He ran behind her and kicked her in the back.

Tarukane laughed, "Those Toguros are invincible. I can already smell my new money comin' in."

Yukina closed her eyes. The Black Black Club looked on as Toguro was beating up the boys. Raye could hear both the boy's gasps for breath and their pain filled cries as their bodies were being mauled.

"So how you gonna pay me the trillions, Sakyou? Cash or credit?" Tarukane asked.

Yusuke was being punched in the stomach with blood dripping off the side of their chin. Toguro threw him down. He kicked him, grabbed him by the collar with one hand. Kuwabara was on his knees. His vision was beginning to get blurry.

'I've got to do...'

"Something!" He looked up and saw Toguro standing there. Toguro kicked Kuwabara in the face and threw him next to Yusuke.

* * *

"Ooh. They're not gonna make it. Are they?" Koenma whined as he looked over at Kurama.

"You're certain it's them?"

"The brothers?"

"I'd never forget that face." Koenma said while shivering. "Yusuke is not ready for them."

"Well of course they aren't! No one is! Now why hasn't Hiei shown up? Not that he could put a dent in the Toguro Brothers either! Where are you going?"

Kurama turned around. "I don't belong here. Voyeurism has never been my strength. Excuse me." Kurama walked out of Koenma's office.

"I wonder where he's going, sir." George thought out loud.

"Over to Tarukane's stronghold, idiot!"

"Ooh...can he get there in time to help Yusuke?"

"At this point that might be impossible. I just hope he can save the human crooks from Hiei."

* * *

Toguro ran at the boys. He kicked Yusuke in the stomach and punched him in the gut. Blood spurted out of his mouth. Yusuke was practically down for the count.

"Let him go." Kuwabara managed to say.

"Feel free to take a little extra time with them, Toguro. I know how all you demon creatures are into torturing. Besides, my Black Black Club can use some good dirty fun. When you get done, you and your brother can have some fun with that sexy broad down there." Tarukane insisted. Toguro laughed.

Yukina couldn't stand watching the torture that was being inflicted on her savors. She turned her head away.

"Why aren't ya lookin' baby?" Tarukane grabbed her chin. "I know it's the way you like it. Humans getting killed 'cause of you. Just like that last one." Yukina's body began to shake at the mere thought and she opened her eyes remembering that man.

'Her memories...I can see them.' Raye thought, but didn't know that Kuwabara can see them also.

* * *

_"My people tell me these talisman cards can burn the skin right off an Ice Apparition with just a friendly little touch. Let's try." _

_Tarukane walked over to Yukina, who was being held by Tarukane's bodyguards. _

_"Get away." She struggled to get out of their grip. "Please, stop." _

_Tarukane took her left hand and put the Talisman Cards right up to it. He laughed as she screamed from the pain. _

_"Put the cards all over her cell. That's keep her from goin' anywhere!" He ordered._

_"I've brought you some food." A guard said while placing a tray on a table. _

_"You know you're not going to be in here forever, Yukina." Yukina was astounded by the kindness in his voice. "You know, I've got a little sister back home who's about your age now."_

_Some time passed between the two. "Our chance has come! Tarukane's left the country on a trip. Most of the guards are gone." _

_"We can't. You'd be in great danger. What if they caught you?!" _

_"Come one! Can't you think about yourself for once?" The guard said in frustration. _

_The two dashed down the hallways when they stopped short to see Tarukane standing there. _

_"Let's show this boy what we do to traitors." The bodyguards on either side of Tarukane aimed their guns at the boy. The boy pushed Yukina and took all of the bullets._

* * *

Raye and Kuwabara woke up from their daze and saw Yusuke being tossed in the air. Toguro now had a sword and walked over to the bloodied Yusuke.

"Tarukane's wrong. I don't like torture. At least when they're too freaking pathetic to even defend themselves." He picked up Yusuke by his shirt.

"Disgraceful!" Kuwabara shouted.

Toguro turned around and saw Kuwabara standing and emitting so much Spirit Energy, that it was visible. "And you call yourself a man! Seeing you makes me sick!" Kuwabara continued.

"Interesting, your Spirit Energy has increased greatly. You'll be much more fun than this carcass." Toguro threw Yusuke.

Raye ran towards him to make sure he was alright.

"Get lost. I'll have to deal with you and your brother some other time." Kuwabara looked up. "Tarukane's the one I was talking to."

'He must've seen the same thing I saw.' Raye thought to herself.

"What? You wanna beat me up?" Tarukane started to laugh. "Sorry kid, I'm too expensive. Toguro, I want this kid fried extra crispy."

"You heard him. We don't have a choice." Toguro smirked.

Kuwabara called on his Spirit Sword and charged. "Get out of my way!"

Raye helped Yusuke to stay sitting up by having an arm wrapped around him. Toguro's brother transformed form a sword into a shield, protecting Toguro from Kuwabara's wild swings. After many attack, Toguro finally punched Kuwabara in the gut with his left hand. Kuwabara was thrown back to where his two friends were.

"Your attacks are very slow. We can easily predict your every move." Toguro commented. Kuwabara clenched his jaw.

"Kuwabara..." Raye mumbled.

"Hey Urameshi, I need a favor." Kuwabara said.

"Okay Toguro, you've had enough fun. I want to start collecting my money." Toguro laughed. "Come on brother." The shield transformed back into a sword.

Raye noticed at Sakyou continued to watch the match in amusement. 'That bastard...'

"You know how fast the move. This'll only get you killed quicker!" Yusuke argued.

"You haven't seen what I have. You don't know what they've done to her! Please!" Kuwabara shouted back.

Yusuke looked at Raye, who nodded her head 'yes'. She can tell that Kuwabara had courage and the determination his friend had to save this one girl.

"Fine. Then we've got your back." Yusuke said after he smiled.

The three of them stood on their feet. "Are you ready?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah." Kuwabara gave a battle cry and ran at Toguro.

"They want to die with honor. Yes brother. We will respect their wish!" Toguro smirked. Kuwabara lunged forward.

"The battle ends!" Toguro lifted his sword.

"Kuwabara! Here it comes!"

Raye and Yusuke put their hands out and combined their two attacks into one big Energy ball which hit Kuwabara in the back. The force of the Energy ball propelled Kuwabara faster. This caught Toguro by surprise. Kuwabara plunged his sword straight into Toguro's abdomen. Tarukane had a look of surprise on his face, while Sakyou had a small victory smirk.

"Ingenious plan. You fighter are truly something." Toguro spoke before falling on his back.

"What just happened?" Tarukane shrieked.

"Simple, old friend. You've lost the bet. I believe that sixty-six trillion, fifty billion, and two hundred is the total you now owe me." Sakyou explained before closing his screen.

"Well, I know that you founded the Black Black Club. However, I'm afraid we can't associate with poor men." Man four apologized. "Bye! Have fun standing in the bread lines." Man three said while laughing.

* * *

A look of dread fell on Tarukane's face. "Now Sakashta! Move to plan B. Start the chopper and make sure Yukina's with us. Nobody's gonna shut down Gonzou Tarukane!"

The door slid open and Tarukane turned around. Hiei stood there with a glare that could kill. The two bodyguards and Sakashta pulled out their guns. In a flash, Hiei took them out, making sure not to kill them. He stood in front of Yukina in a protective manner. Tarukane stood there shaking with sweat dropping down his face.

"The game's over, you ugly bastard. I saw Talisman Cards hung in the tower. That explained why I couldn't find her with my Jagan Eye. But you can't run from death forever." Hiei spoke menacingly.

"Wait! I don't know who the hell you are but, if it's money you're after we can talk. Listen here. That broad behind you makes jewels you wouldn't even believe. I could pump millions from her!" Taurkane pleaded.

Hiei growl and punched Tarukane right in the jaw. Tarukane flew back and his head cracked the glass.

* * *

Raye heard something and was curious, she looked up. "Oh my god! Hiei!"

"Hiei's here?" Yusuke looked up. Hiei was punching Tarukane left and right.

"We have to do something. Regardless of what Tarukane deserves, Hiei is forbidden to take human life. He'll be punished severely!" Raye said.

"Ahh...perfect!"

"Stop it Hiei! Don't kill him!" Raye shouted.

* * *

Hiei looked down saw Raye with Yusuke. He picked up the bloodied Tarukane by the shirt.

"They're just afraid of justice."

Hiei lifted his left arm and was about to give the final blow to Tarukane.

"No!" Yukina yelled and grabbed Hiei's arm. "Please!" Hiei was dumbfounded. "No more. I beg of you!" Yukina begged at Hiei.

"Are you crazy? Is this not the man who tormented you and made you his slave?" Hiei raised his voice.

"He is. I have to bear that. But taking his life can't wash away all that he's done to me." Tears began to swell up on Yukina's ruby eyes. "It will only bring more pain, just more nightmares. Please no more! I can't take it!" Tears fell out of her eyes and stones hit the floor.

Hiei softened his eyes a bit. "I understand. I won't make you cry. He's too worthless for that."

"How can I ever thank you?" Yukina asked after releasing Hiei's arm. "

* * *

"Looks like things have turned out okay." Raye concluded as she watched Hiei let go of Tarukane.

"Yeah." Yusuke agreed.

They heard Kuwabara moan as he tried to move. Raye and Yusuke ran over to Kuwabara as he sat up.

* * *

Yukina and Hiei watched Kuwabara. Yukina turned towards Hiei.

"You seem familiar." Hiei was startled by what she said.

"But I'm not sure why. Who are you?" She continued.

Hiei hardened his face and look back at the scene. "No one. Just a member...of the team." Hiei concluded.

"Oh no! I forgot about them!" Yukina rushed down to the arena while Hiei watched her go.

"I guess I didn't need to come here after all." Kurama spoke out. He was leaning against a wall hidden by the shadows.

"How long have been standing there? Long enough, right?" Hiei asked.

"Why don't you tell the girl? She deserves to know she has a brother."

"She deserves to be happy." Hiei said while watching Yukina to the team.

"I thought the two were the same." Hiei closed his eyes and shook his head. "This is the way I want it."

* * *

"Uhh...umm..." Yukina began.

"Everybody's okay." Yusuke smiled at Yukina.

"But who don't you go see him to make sure." Raye nodded her had to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara was holding his left side. He was in so much pain. Yukina went over and knelt beside him. She grabbed his face in both hands.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara gasped.

"Stay still. I can use some of my power to heal your wounds." She said before her hands began to glow white and heal Kuwabara's injuries."

"Of course." She smiled and followed Yusuke towards the upstairs.

Yukina's eyes began to water. "I'm sorry. You were hurt because of me."

Kuwabara chuckled a bit before he noticed her burn. "You got that from Tarukane. I saw it." Yukina stopped the healing process.

Kuwabara gently grabbed her hand. "I'm the one who should to be saying sorry. For not saving you earlier." He let go of her hand. "You probably hate humans, don't you?"

* * *

"Wow! We've got a full house, huh?" Yusuke commented. Kurama smiled at Raye.

Hiei walked passed Yusuke without a word.

* * *

"I can't blame you for it. There are lots of crazy humans out there. Hell, most of the guys I know. But there are some good ones too. Don't hate us! I can show you the good side." Kuwabara continued while tears came out of his eyes.

Yukina put her hand on his arm. "Don't worry. Really, I like humans...very much."

Kuwabara out his hand over hers and smiled at her. "Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

_"Yukina! Yukina, wait!" The ice apparition stopped. Kuwabara ran towards her. _

_"I just don't get it. Do you have to?" _

_The girl's ruby eyes opened. "Yes, I must. Clearly ice apparitions are meant to live in the World of Ice." she turned towards Kuwabara. Snowflakes were falling hard and a strong gust of wind was blowing. They were in the Ice World. _

_"Thank you for everything you've done. You're so brave." she turned and continued walking. _

_Kuwabara started to follow but stopped and watched his sea-green haired angel walk into the forest._

* * *

"Something's really come over him. I bet he's changing his image." Okuto opened his palm and put in a coin.

"I bet he saw a movie and now he's acting it out." A boy with a buzz cut placed some yen in Okubo's hand.

"No way, I say Kuwabara got rejected by a girl!" Miyamoto grinned, placed money in the outstretched palm.

"Bulls-eye, Miyamoto!" Yusuke grinned.

"Now hold on! Kuwabara was not rejected!" Raye argued. She was wearing her school uniform.

"Well what else do you call Yukina dumping out on him and running back to the Ice World?"

"I call it a long distance relationship and I find it to be very romantic!"

Kuwabara walked down the road with his three friends following.

"Dang, he really is down." Yusuke said.

"Yes, well...not every closed case comes with a happy ending from what Botan told me."

"Guess that goes for Hiei, too." Yusuke stared at her.

"Yes, I know. I've heard he still refuses to tell Yukina that he is her brother."

"That's right."

* * *

_"There goes your last chance, Hiei." Yusuke looked at Kuwabara. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Raye, and Hiei were seeing Yukina off. _

_"You really gonna let her just walk off like this without her knowing the truth?" Yusuke continued. _

_"It's not important. She and I have different mothers. We're only half siblings. There's really no point in telling her." _

_"Yes, but weren't you looking for her?" Raye asked. _

_"I'm a rogue and a convicted criminal. Even Yusuke had to come and capture me. Do you think she'd be happy to know that her long lost brother is a felon? It's best to watch her from a distance." Hiei's Jagan Eye glowed. _

_"So is that way you got that fake eye put in? To see her?" Yusuke asked. _

_"Nonsense." Hiei turned around and took his leave._

* * *

Raye and Yusuke decided to continue their conversation after school since it'll be a short day. School day for Raye went through the same as always until lunch came by. Raye was sitting at her desk looking at the window.

'There's no doubt in my mind that Kuwabara's attack killed Toguro. If he did survive, then he'll be asked to come and get me.'

"Hey, Raye." She snapped out of her trance and looked up to see Lina and her gang.

"You want to come join us for lunch?" She asked.

"Sure." Raye said with a smile.

* * *

They went outside and sat underneath the tree. Raye put in her red pill in the tomato juice without anyone knowing and started to drink her juice. While the other girls were eating, Lina pulled out something from her bag.

"Tada! Today's lunch is Castilla (it's a type of dutch cake) sandwich! Sweet-bean jelly between the slices of castilla. An irresistible creation for lovers of sweet!" Lina exclaimed before eating her lunch.

"You made another thing like that?" Nanami asked with a gross-out look on her face.

"How come Lina can eat that stuff and never get fat?" Yuko asked.

"Obviously all the nutrition goes to her breast." Aiko said while looking at Lina's C-cup breasts.

"Hey, can I ask you something? Do you have a crush on Shuichi?" Saki asked before Raye spit out her juice and looked at Saki.

"Huh?"

"I'll take that as a maybe, but what is exactly your relationship with him, anyway?"

"Well...we're just friends." Raye said while cleaning off the juice from her face with a napkin.

"Hey, Saki! That question was too straight-forward!" Yuko exclaimed.

"I don't see why not. It was the same question you girls wanted to ask, but never had the guts to do it. So I asked for you."

"Hey! Who said I wanted to know about that stuff anyway?" Yuko said while trying to hide her blush.

"Well, I still want to know the answer." Nanami said.

"What do you have against him anyway, Yuko?" Aiko asked.

"It's not that I have anything against him. I just think that he's hiding something from everyone in this school. He looks too mysterious."

"Mysterious, really? He doesn't look too mysterious to me." Lina said.

"Really, but you said he looked mysterious when you met him. You must've changed your mind about him." Yuko said.

"Well?" Saki appeared on Raye's face. "What's the story, Raye?"

Raye stared at the girls before she started to remember all the times she spent with Kurama. She looked down and said, "Shuichi and I are...Shuichi and I are just friends. That's all there is to it."

All the girls groaned. "For really?"

"Yes."

"You mean you don't feel anything special for him? Nothing at all?"

"No, there's nothing else going on."

"That's a really bummer! You guys look like a perfect couple when we see guys hang out together." Lina said.

"Yeah, you guys looked like you're made for each other." Nanami said before the other girls giggled.

"Anyway, Raye, tomorrow I'll bring some of homemade desserts so you can try some. Then we can enjoy them together!"

Raye had a sweat dropped on the back of her head. "Okay, I'll think about it."

"Hey, that's the same thing you said to me last time. You keep saying that, Raye 'I'll think about it'."

"Oh really, I guess I do." 'This is nice. However...I know I don't belong here.' Raye thought while keeping a smile to the girls.

* * *

After school Raye and Yusuke made their way to the hustle and bustle of Tokyo.

"Anyway, there's some good news too! We did kill the Toguro Brothers and save Yukina. And Hiei was kept from killing Tarukane. I think Botan would have hated ordering you to arrest him."

"Give me a break! That would've sucked!"

"And that's precisely why there was so much ado in the Spirit World about letting Hiei find out. He's considered a very valuable asset now. Now I can see why they sent Hiei with the video type. It was to keep him distracted."

"Are all the people in charge of Spirit World just stupid? What if he looked at the tape? Did they ever think about that?"

"In regards to having Hiei look at the type, I think they have. But the fact of the matter is he didn't. So, ha!" Raye pushed him. "Enjoy your shopping!"

"Where are you going?" Raye just smiled and pointed to the side. Yusuke looked and saw Kurama in his school uniform.

"Kurama wanted to get me some new clothes since I'll be here in the Human World. See ya!" Raye walked towards Kurama before the both of them left.

"What?" "Yusuke." Yusuke turned around to see Keiko wearing an orange shirt and skirt set.

"Hey." She waved. "You're late."

* * *

"Here I am, with another successful case from my best project." Botan said while walking into Koenma's office. Koenma and Botan were looking up on the TV screen to see a dead Toguro.

"Thank you, Botan. You're priceless."

"I must admit, I was about to give you couple of black eyes." Botan glared at him. "Seems like you're always putting Yusuke against people he shouldn't be able to beat, just to see what will happen."

"That's just a result of your inexperience, Botan. You underestimate their true potential. Why, I'd never out them in a fight I didn't know they could win."

Botan slapped her hands on the desk. "That's incredible sir! You knew all along?"

"You betcha!" Koenma laughed.

"Oh Koenma, sir." George walked in. "What should we do about the black suit and kimono and the eulogy I wrote for Yusuke's funeral?"

Botan gave the most menacing flare and Koenma grew very scared of her. "Well, you know, a good leader's always got to take a few precautions."

"Big liar!" Botan grabbed the young prince by his shirt collar.

Koenma chuckled nervously, "Hey, come on now, everything turned out good in the end, didn't it?"

Suddenly the doors to the office opened and a terracotta color ogre came rushing in with a video tape. "Sir! About the Toguro Brothers! It's unbelievable!"

"What?" Botan looked at the ogre.

"Sorry sir." The ogre put the video tape in the VCR. "We accidentally left the tape running after the battle."

"So, what you're point?" Koenma asked while looking at the screen.

"Just watch."

**The screen showed Toguro's diaphragm moved up and down as Kuwabara's Spirit Sword popped out of his abdomen. The Toguro that was a sword morphed back into himself and joined his brother standing up.**

"What? What is this? They're supposed to be dead!" Koenma screeched from his desk.

"Be quiet, sir." George hushed.

**Sakyou appeared on the screen. "Excellent performance, Toguros. You almost had me fooled." **

**"We have excellent hearing. Once we overheard their plan it was simple to play along. Though I was afraid I was going to kill boys before I could fake a believable loss. There's no way I could kill someone that belongs to you." Toguro answered. **

**"Good. It'd be a shame if you killed her." **

**Toguro looked up and saw a hysterically laughing Tarukane. **

**He turned back to Sakyou. "I hope you don't mind me letting the Ice apparition girl go. I didn't see any good reason for making her die. Who knows, maybe you'll want to make a profit off her someday." **

**"That's fine, the girl is of no consequence to me now, not when I think of all the money our great plan will be affording me." **

**"We're so glad that our client is pleased. Now my brother and I, we have a little favor to ask in return. Please give us an opportunity to fight with those boys again. This time seriously." **

**"But of course Toguro. They will be two of the most anticipated guests in the Dark Martial Arts Competition." **

"**I should have known all along. Extorting Tarukane's fortune was only half your plan. You wanted to see competition." **

**"You've very keen. So tell me what's your thought of their powers." **

**"Yusuke Urameshi was very intriguing. He lacks the fighting experience, but could be a dangerous weapon." **

**"The competition will be in two months, so you'd better make sure you're ready. Take care of the mess upstairs before you leave, oh and be sure being Raye to me." Sakyou screen turned off. **

**Toguro turned to the window. **

**"A street bum." Tarukane rattled on with laughter. "I'm a street bum!" Toguro jumped in the air and kicked through the glass, kicking off Tarukane's head.**

"Ugh. What are we going to do Koenma? They're after Yusuke and Raye!" Botan stated firmly.

"Yes. And they will no doubt entice them to fight in this competition." Koenma was worried.

"But you know how these fights will be." Koenma looked straight at the TV mulling over his decision.

* * *

Kurama and Raye were in clothing store. Kurama was sitting in front of the changing room.

"Raye, are you almost done?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, I am. What else are we going to do?"

"I was thinking we can grab a bite to eat somewhere and I can show you to the park." Kurama stood up from his seat.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Raye opened the curtain, revealing her wearing a sleeveless button-up red shirt tucked in a white knee-length skirt, a pair of above-the-knee length socks, and slip-on white flats. Kurama had a surprised look on his face and his cheeks started to get warm.

"What's wrong?" Kurama snapped out of his trance and looked the other way.

"It's nothing. Let's go."

"Have a nice day, you two." The clerk said after Kurama paid for Raye's outfit. Kurama opened the door Raye while she was carrying her school uniform in a bag. The two looked to their left and saw a big group of people.

"Look, this is the last warning. Please stand back!" A policeman yelled at the civilians. A chunk of debris fell down.

"That looks dangerous." Raye said.

"Yes, it does."

Suddenly Rate ran into the crowd. "Raye! Wait!" Kurama followed her.

* * *

Yusuke and Keiko from down the block had the same idea mind. When they left the store they were in, they saw the crowd forming. Yusuke was planning to ignore it, but the second chunk fell and she took off into the horde.

"This area is now closed! Disperse immediately." A policeman ordered.

Yusuke and Raye ignored the policeman and moved to the front. They stood on opposite sides of the mob and caught each other's eye.

"That's weird." Yusuke muttered. Raye read his lips and agreed.

Keiko and Kurama pushed their way through the crowd and gasped. The building had two huge pieces of the building on top of the other with some space in between each hole.

"What causes that?" Kayko asked Yusuke.

A motor cycle drove right behind the crowd. Raye backed out of the mass of people and Yusuke caught up to her. They froze when they sensed something was amiss. They turned around and faced the guy on the motorcycle, ready to fight.

"Who are you?" Yusuke demanded.

"Already forgotten? Guess I don't make much of an impression on people." The man removed his helmet revealing himself as Toguro. Yusuke and Raye did a double take.

"No...way." Yusuke managed out.

'So I was right.' Raye thought as she put on her regular face.

"Is something the matter, Yusuke? You have the strangest look of surprise on your face." Toguro smirked.

"I'm sorry. When I kill people I'm used to them staying dead." Yusuke explained harshly.

Toguro threw a punch at him. A gust of air struck him leaving a rip in Yusuke's jacket at his torso. He looked down and had sweat on his brow, scared at the power of the punch he received. Yusuke looked at the smirking man.

"I suggest you both come with me for a talk." Toguro got off his bike. "After all, you wouldn't want something bad to happen to your precious girlfriend or your friend there, right Raye?" Raye's eyes widen before closing her eyes and looked away.

Kuwabara walked down the street and noticed the crowd. "What's goin' on?" He saw Keiko and Kurama in the crowd. "Hey Keiko, K-" He was cut off when he noticed Yusuke and Raye following Toguro.

* * *

The sun was setting and Toguro led the Yusuke and Raye to a construction site.

"Surely you didn't think you had actually beaten me. Money decided that fight long before you entered the ring. But don't be angry. You might have a chance to fight me on fair terms and not get so easily crushed"

"Why don't you get to the point, muscles? We've got better things to do with our time than waste it with you." Yusuke was agitated while Raye was looking down with her bangs covering her eyes.

Toguro chuckled. "You're afraid of me." He noticed Yusuke's arms twitching in fear. "What? Amused is more like it!" He retorted. "There's no one here to impress. Raye, come here."

Yusuke was shocked when he saw Raye walking towards Toguro and stood by his side. "Raye, what the hell are you doing?"

Toguro smirked. "She knows that she has to go back to her master." Yusuke's eyes widen.

"You mean to tell me that you and your gang killed Cain?"

"If you mean her husband, then yes we did." Toguro unbuttoned his jacket and threw it away. "I can see your entire body shaking. The ability to fear your enemies is one of your strengths. It forces you to reach your potential. But you haven't been scared enough. You need some motivation and that's why I've come here to show you my true power!" Toguro began increasing his strength. "I only used twenty percent of my strength when I fought with you two. So why don't I now show you."

Toguro punched one of the support beams to the building. "There. That's sixty percent." Yusuke took a step back frightened. Toguro then began running around them kicking and punching all of the support beams for the floor they were on. All sorts of debris including the floor above began to crumble as well as the multiple floors above, caved in onto the floor they were standing on.

* * *

Later that night as dust settled, Yusuke lifted a piece of concrete off him. He looked up and saw Toguro and Raye before standing.

"Understand this is the last time I will save your lives." Toguro blurred and appeared behind Yusuke. "Two months from now, a martial arts competition will be taking place."

"Oh, sounds like fun." Yusuke murmured.

"It's a dark tournament, organized by greedy human crime lords, and drawing on the vilest demons of the Spirit World. Each criminal gathers a team of five fighters, and the teams battle to the death. Humans enter for gambling and entertainment. Demons fight for blood, and the chance to win the prize. You and Kuwabara are special guests to this competition. If you refuse, I will immediately kill you and everyone you know. If you want to survive these fights, I suggest you get stronger." Toguro began to walk away. "I suggest you start finding three more additions to your team."

Raye stated to follow Toguro. "Raye, wait a minute!"

"Don't Yusuke." She stopped and looked back at Yusuke. "I'll never forgive you or your friends if you try to save me now." Blood tears began to come out of her eyes. "He's giving you time to get stronger, so use it well. Goodbye." Raye went towards Toguro, who waited for her, and jumped off the building.

Yusuke leaned on all fours. 'Stupid, Yusuke! You got scared around him...you couldn't even freaking move or help Raye!' "You idiot!" Yusuke yelled at himself. "He's going to kick your stupid ass! Why did I have to be such a dumbass?"

Kuwabara saw what happened from a nearby bridge. He was frightened. "What's going on? We beat him!"

* * *

Toguro and Raye walked down an alley and looked up. They saw Kurama and Hiei looking down at him from the roof of a nearby building.

"I assume from your dismal faces that you've been invited to the competition as well. On Urameshi's teams, no doubt. Demons who side with humans will get no sympathy."

"Sympathy has never been a part of those fights." Kurama replied curtly Toguro while looking at Raye who's not looking at him back.

Toguro smirked. "As you know the teams are made up of five, so you'll have to recruit another fighter. For your sake, I hope you find someone useful." Toguro took his leave after placing his hand on Raye's shoulder.

'I'm sorry.' Kurama heard Raye in his head.

"What is our chance?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"Don't ask." Hiei left.

* * *

Raye and Toguro were in a room, waiting for Sakyou. Raye sat on top of the bed while looking down and her hands were on her lap. The door opened and Sakyou came in with a smirk on her face.

"Excellent, Toguro. You've brought her back home." Sakyou stood in front of her and lifted her face. "You haven't changed since you left. I have something for you."

Sakyou snapped something on her wrist. It was a silver bracelet with small skull attach to it. The minute she touched it, it electrocuted her. She groaned as she fell off the bed and on her knees. She looked up at Sakyou.

He held up a small key. "This is my gift to you. If you ever run away again, I'll track you with it and give as much shock as I want to give you. Do you understand?" Raye looked down with sadness in her eyes.

"Answer me."

"Yes, Master Sakyou." She said while trying to stop herself from crying in front of him.

"Excellent. Toguro since you've done a wonderful job, you can have fun with Raye." She gasped slightly with her eyes widen.

"Very well."

"Have fun." Sakyou said before closing the door behind him.

'He can't be serious?'

"Well, you heard him."

Raye turned and saw Toguro sitting on the bed.

"He said I can have fun, so let's have some fun."

He leaned over to her and dips his hand between the fabrics covering her body. The moment she felt his index and pointer fingers stroking her womanhood between her thighs gently, she tried to keep the moan from coming out of her lips. Hi fingers brush teasingly over her hot flesh. She trembles as he continues.

'What's wrong with me? How can this feels good when I hate been touch from Sakyou or his men?' Raye thought before Togruo pulls his hand out. He showed her the wetness on his fingers. He smirked before pulling her on the bed.

He started to unbutton her top. "W-what are you doing?"

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had fun like this? It's been far too long." He said while throwing her top on the ground. He ripped off her white bra, revealing her bare breast to him.

"Wait, I don't understand." She gasped when she felt Toguro grabbing her left breast. She tried to hit him, but he grabbed it and started to lick and suck her right breast.

"No! Stop it!" Raye closed her legs together, but that didn't stop Toguro from taking off her skirt, underwear and shoes, but left her socks on and started to rub her womanhood again.

"No! Please stop! You mustn't do this to a vampire craving for blood at this moment!" It was true; right at the moment, Raye's body is telling her to get some blood.

"You can get some blood when we're done." Toguro said while circling her right nipple with his tongue before gently pulling it with his teeth. While he was giving her nipple some treatment, he fingered her with two fingers. Raye was trying to contain her moaning but they keep coming out of her lips.

"Ah...stop please...Ah..." His fingers went deep inside her. "No...not there...Ah..." Her right hand gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white and she released her grip. Raye felt his one of his fingers rubbing her clit.

"Ah...it feels...so good..." Toguro smirked at her respond. Toguro switched to her left breast and licked her nipple.

"Stop...it..." She moaned while Toguro sucked her breast before releasing it. Toguro's fingers went a bit faster inside her. Her moan went a little louder. "Oh god...you're driving me crazy...Ah!" 'My hips feel like they're moving on their own.' Raye thought as her hips were moving with his fingers.

Toguro stopped what he was doing and removed his clothes. Raye had her eyes closed while catching her breath. She felt Toguro dragging her hand somewhere and felt something hard. She opened her eyes and saw his large manhood in her hand.

"My god, you're so big. I fear you might tear me apart." Raye said with her eyes looking somewhere.

"You'll be alright. Now that you're wet and ready." He said before he went between her legs and slid inside her. She screamed in pain before he started to thrust her gently.

"It hurts...It really hurts..."

"Just bear with it for a while. Why don't you try and relax?" He said while placing his hands on the side of her head.

"It hurts...please stop it...If you don't stop, I'll probably drink your blood, every last drop of it...Ah!"

"I 'll give you some of my blood when we're done."

"I...don't think...I can...last that long...Ah!"

Suddenly, Toguro placed her on her hands and feet and continued to thrust with his hands on her hips. "Do we have to do more?" She moaned.

"More and more, until I'm satisfied."

Her arms were losing their strength, so she had no choice but to lean forward until her elbows were on the bed.

"Ah! You're tearing me apart! You're tearing me apart!" She placed her head on the bed while gripping the sheet. "So hot...it's so hot..." She moaned out. 'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? Could it be the bracelet?' She thought before she felt Toguro's thrust went hard and fast.

"Ah! Don't move so fast! Ah!" Toguro sat down on the bed, making Raye sit on his lap. He started to thrust in her while rubbing her left breast and clit at the same time. Raye started to moan like crazy.

"My body...it feels...so hot...I feel so strange..." She moaned while putting her arm around Toguro's head. After a while, Raye was on top of Toguro and riding him while his hands were on her hips helping her.

"Ah...Ah...It feels so good...Toguro, I'm cumming, I'm cumming! Ah!" She climaxed before Toguro climaxed inside her. 'I can't believe what I just did...I feel so ashame. Please forgive me, Cain.' She thought before removing herself from Toguro and lied down on the left side of the bed.

"Here." She looked and saw Toguro's bare wrist. "I always keep my promises. Now drink." She brought his wrist to her mouth. She licked the spot where was going to drink from before biting it. She drank as much as she needs before pulling away and licked his wound clean.

"Thank you." She mumbled before passing out on the bed.

Toguro looked at her and placed the blanket over her hot body before getting himself dressed and walked out of the room quietly.

* * *

"So how did it go?" He looked and saw Sakyou drinking wine while staring out of the window.

"Your gift to her worked wonderful. It seems with that on her, her true feelings is let out. She'll never deny how she feels while having fun with you."

Sakyou smirked. "Excellent."


	11. Chapter 11

Raye woke up to find herself in the same bed that she and Toguro did it at. She looked under the covers to find herself still naked.

'What came over me? My body felt like it was fire.' Raye looked at the bracelet that Sakyou gave her. 'Could it really be the bracelet's doing? How is that possible?' Her train of thought was broken when the door opened to reveal Sakyou with a smirk on his face.

"Oh good, you're up. Come with me, we're about to pay a visit to our special room." He said.

"Do you want me dressed, my master?" Raye asked while looking down.

"There's no need. Now come."

She got up and out of bed, revealing her naked body to Sakyou. He trailed his eyes up and down on her down. "Your body is still the perfect one I've ever seen." She ignored him and walked out of the room and followed him to a different room.

Sakyou opened the door and pushed Raye inside. She stumbled a bit before she regained her balance and looked around the room. She gasped when she saw a bunch of stuff that can be used for slavery and bondage.

"This is..."

"That's right. I'm glad to see that you didn't forget this room, the very same room where I have my way with you."

She turned and faced Sakyou. "So if I do anything for you, then you'll forgive me? Is that what you're saying?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. But only if you can fully satisfy me." She looked down with regret filling her eyes.

* * *

Sakyou made Raye stand on her knees on top of a table with her hands tied behind her back. He began his fun by grabbing her big breast with both of his hands and began to rub them against each other. While he was playing with them, Raye was trying to hold in her moans that want to come out.

"Such amazing elasticity. The size, the softness, no woman can't compare to these." Sakyou said while pinching and pulling her left nipple. Raye released a semi-loud moan when he pulled her nipple.

"Your nipples are getting hard. If I didn't know any better I saw you're starting to feel horny. What's the matter? Didn't get enough action while you were gone?" He asked before licking the left side of her neck.

"That's not...Ah!" Raye started to get the same feeling she got last night.

Sakyou pulled away from Raye's neck. "You're still pretty sensitive, but I bet you're still sensitive down here." He moved one of his hands down to her womanhood and started to rub it up and down. Raye's body trembled slightly in pleasure.

'No...I mustn't give in...but it feel so good...ah...'

"You still have that strong will of yours. You can moan all you want. I told you before that I love obedient women, so tell me how you feel."

Raye started to moan really loud. "Ah! It's so good! My pussy...oh...ah...is so wet! My mind's going crazy. I can't think...it's so...Ah!" Her juice trailed down her thighs and made a small puddle on the table. "Please, don't stop Master Sakyou! Ah!"

Sakyou pulled his hands away and untied her hands. "You know what to do."

"Yes."

Raye got off the table and striped off his clothes. Once all of his clothes were off and on the floor, she kneeled down in front of his manhood and started to suck it with her tongue licking all the sides. She started to go a bit faster and made her fangs brushed slightly on his manhood. Sakyou started to groan with pleasure.

"Very nice. You've gotten better on your technique." Raye pulled his manhood away from her mouth and sucked on his balls. "I'm very jealous that you did this your husband." After he said that, she placed his manhood between her breasts and sucked his head while moving her breast up and down.

Sakyou chuckled. "You're starting to enjoy this aren't you? Let's move on the main course." Raye stopped what she was doing and looked to see how hard it was.

Sakyou made Raye go back on the table, but this time on her knees and elbows with chains, that were attached to the table, on her wrists and ankles. Sakyou got behind her and placed his hands on her hips before teasing her with his manhood.

Raye looked back and shouted, "No, please anything but that! I'll do anything else!"

"Don't say that after you got me this hard." He shoved himself inside her, causing Raye to moan. He started to move hard and fast in her while Raye was moaning like crazy.

"I always get more excited when I have fun with you." Sakyou groaned.

She felt one of Sakyou's hands go around her waist and started to play with her clit. Her eyes widen before she moved her elbows and lied her head down with her hands flat down, making Sakyou's manhood go deeper in her.

"I'm going to cum!" Raye moaned out.

"I'm cumming too." After he said that, both of them moaned out loud when they climaxed.

When Sakyou was done, he pulled himself out of her and saw that their mixed juice was coming out. He smirked before walking around and stood in front of heavy breathing vampire. He placed her hand under her chin and made her look up.

"You have my forgiveness, but if you disobey me your punishment will be much worse than this." She glared at Sakyou.

"You asshole!"

"If I'm a asshole, and you were raped by me, that makes you a bitch." He said before laughing.

Raye tried to pull of the chains, but for some reason she couldn't. "Hey, why can't pull these off?"

"Oh, well that's because of the bracelet I gave you. Not only will it allow me to send shocks to you, but it also limits your vampire strength and it makes your body feel like its on fire."

"What?" Sakyou released the chains from her wrists and ankles.

"By the way, you'll be entering the Dark Tournament with Team Toguro. The competiton will start in two months, so suggest that you start training." Sakyou said while getting his clothes on and lit a ciagrette before leaving the room.

"That asshole." She mumbled in anger.

* * *

Two months has past, but for Raye it felt like centuries because of Sakyou having 'fun' with her in their special room. Sakyou let Raye wonder around the hotel they were staying at called Hotel Kubikukuri which was located on Hanging-Neck Island. The hotel was filled with rich people and demons that will participate in the tournament. Raye was wearing a sexy v-neck red dress that went past her mid-thighs with matching heels. She also had a white see-through shawl that wrapped around her elbows. Most of the rich men and demons were staring at her with lust in their eyes. Raye ignored them while making her way to the bar.

She took a seat on one of the stools before the bartender asked, "What can I get for ma'am?"

"A Bacardi Classic, please."

"Right away."

After a while, the bartender placed her drink in front of her. "Your Bacardi Classic, ma'am."

"Thank you." She took one of the cherries of the stick and ate it before taking a sip of her drink.

"Are we really staying here?" Raye heard a familiar voice. She looked at the corner of her eye to see Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and a short mysterious fighter walking through the automatic glass doors. She noticed Kuwabara walking in with Yusuke leaning on him.

"Wow! Well it's defiantly better than the pirate ship!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

'Pirate ship? That must mean that they're this year's special guest.'

The concierge walked to them. "The best of the evening, gentlemen. The hotel has been expecting you. Please, follow me."

The boys followed. "I got a bad feeling 'bout the people in here. I never trust grown-ups dressed that fancy."

When they left, a blonde lady with a German accent and diamond earring looked at the retreating back of boys. "For some reason I thought they'd be bigger." She spoke to her colleague.

"Be nice to them, Caroline. They're about to be dead." An old man with southern accent joked.

A similar sounding man smoking a cigar commented, "This is going to be a very intriguing year."

Raye finished her drink and cherries and left some money for the bartender before returning to her room.

* * *

When Raye entered the room, she found Sakyou standing in his suite looking at the night's sky.

"Master, Yusuke's team has checked in." She informed.

"I've spoken with the ship's captain. The other apparitions onboard were no match for them."

"Were you really expecting it any other way, Master?" Sakyou picked up the schedule.

"Their first true test will come soon enough. I've arranged for Urameshi's team to fight Team Rokuyukai in the very first match tomorrow."

"The Rokuyukai? I can't believe I'm saying this but...this should be interesting."

* * *

"I gotta hand it to them. They know how to make thing pretty." Kuwabara commented about their room. "I haven't seen this much rich stuff in my whole life."

They were in the living room. A chandelier was above the coffee table. On one side of the table was a couch seated for three, but was being taken up by a sleeping Yusuke. On the other side was a couch seated for three and a corner seat. Kurama was sitting on the end next to the corner seat.

The door opened with the same concierge. "Your evening coffee, gentlemen. Compliments of the hotel." He placed five cups on the table.

"Careful." Kuwabara warned. "Those fancy guys might be trying to poison us." He sat on the ottoman.

"Does that really make sense, Kuwabara." Kurama took a sip of his coffee. "Why would they bring us all the way here to poison us?"

"The organizers want to see us fight. They'll save their murder attempts for tomorrow." Hiei reached to get a cup of coffee.

"You guys can talk your logic all you want." Kuwabara dug through his bag. "I'm sticking with the trusty old aluminum." He pulled out a can of soda.

Kurama paused about to take another sip. "Why is there only one coffee ups on the table?"

"I'm not drinking one, remember? Duh, we had this conversation."

"Yes, so there should be two. One for you and one for Yusuke." Kurama said.

"Wow, you think Urameshi can drink in his sleep too?" The boys heard a slurp. They looked behind them at the bar. There a beautiful woman sitting down drinking.

She appeared to be seventeen-years-old. She was wearing a blood red skirt which stops above her knees, an off-shoulder black top that stops to her hips, a black and white ribbon tied on the back of her head, and a pair of black knee-length boots. She had red eyes, hair as white as snow that trails down her back, and a slightly pale skin.

The boys stood up. "How did you get in here?" Kurama demanded.

"She, she must have been hiding in the room before we even got in!" Kuwabara threw out an idea.

"No, actually I came through the door after you got here." She said with smooth sound in her voice. "Isn't that what good girls are supposed to do? But, then again, I guess I did forget to knock though."

She took another sip. "So you guys are the guests, aren't you? You should be honored. My name is Tsuki by the way. I'm a servant to Raye Mochizuki."

That got Kurama's attention. "So does that make you a..."

"A vampire? Yes, I am. I also came to tell you boys that your first fight will be against the Rokuyukai team tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Kuwabara seemed interested.

Tsuki took the mug and let it float on her hand. "Most of the demons here wished they were a guest. You don't have to go to all the boring opening ceremonies or meetings about the rules. You just show up here and fight. I guess you don't have to learn about all the prizes and final round stuff when your only concern is fighting for you lives and Lady Raye."

'What does she mean by fighting for Raye's live?' Kurama thought.

"Somebody told me the guests would be special so I got curious. I can tell that you guys will win this tournament, but I wonder if you guys can handle it if one of you is to fight against Lady Raye."

The cup fell in Tsuki's hand before she placed it down and walked towards the door to leave.

"Enjoy your evening. All I can say is that you better be ready for anything that comes at you." Tsuki left, leaving the gang speechless.

* * *

While Tsuki was walking down the hall, she pulled out a cell phone and called someone.

"So, how did it go?" The person in the phone asked.

"They look pretty strong. However I'm concern about the one I saw sleeping on the couch."

"Oh, you mean Yusuke Urameshi?"

"Yes, he never moved."

"And?"

"I can't figure out if it's because he knew I was coming or if he simply wasn't afraid."

"Who knows?" The person laughed a bit.

"There must be something different about that boy. We shall see."

* * *

Fireworks shot out of the stadium. "Welcome, humans and demons alike, to the glorious Hanging-Neck Island." A female fox demon announced. She had auburn hair with tan fox ears and pale green eyes and whiskers on her cheeks. A red bowtie choker was around her neck. She wore a sleeveless yellow shirt and a blue tie, pink shorts, black tights, and red boots.

"Now let the Dark Tournament begin!"

**If you want to see a picture of Tsuki, go to my profile page and click on the link. It'll take you to my gallery of Fanfiction pictures.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Welcome all gore lovers to the Dark Tournament!" The announcer says happily. "My name is Koto and I'll be your host for this year's Tournament and this year it's gonna be a messy one!"

The demons cheered and yelled for the teams to come out and fight.

* * *

Raye was in a special boxed room where only rich people/owners of the team get to sit and watch at. There were two men that Raye remembered from the Black Black Club, one man she didn't recognized two butlers, and Sakyou. Raye was wearing a classy leather halter top which had an adjustable snap neck closure and a back zipper closure; it also shows a great view of her breast, a pair of dark blue bell-bottom jeans, and a pair of ankle boots. Sakyou had her sit on his lap, making her chest go right next to Sakyou's face.

"I don't know if you can call it the special privilege of us humans who have taken to the underworld, and sold our souls over to the devil...but to be able to see hell on Earth is a feeling that the decent, poor populace cannot understand." One of the Black Black Club men said before chuckling.

* * *

"Now's here the introduction you guys been waiting for, Team Rokuyukai!" Koto shouted. Team Rokuyukai came out as the demons cheered.

There was a kid, a tall muscular man with broad shoulders and long sharp ears, a slim and grim looking young demon with his dark-green trench coat and black pants and boot that fit loosely on him, a fighter that looks like John Lennon, and a muscled man of African-American descent.

* * *

Raye thought that Team Rokuyukai wouldn't last a minute. 'They don't even look that tough.'

"What do you think, Sakyou?" The nameless man on Sakyou's left side asked.

"These guys are folds we found in the heart of the amusement district. Their names are still not well known, but they are the new power behind a dark mythology I am creating. They are the only ones who are capable of overthrowing your Toguro Team. Never mind that Urameshi and his bunch are no match for them." Raye narrowed her eyes at the nameless man.

'He talks way too much.' She thought to herself.

* * *

"And now for this year's guest, Team Urameshi!" Koto announces. The demon booed and cursed at the guys as Kuwabara was leading the team out since Yusuke was still in dreamland.

"This sure is one heck of a greeting for special guests." Kuwabara said sarcastically.

"Really Kuwabara, it's most certainly not pleasant being called a traitor by your own kind." Kurama said.

"Both teams into the arena!" Koto exclaimed.

Both of the teams stood in front of one another in the arena with Koto in the middle between them.

"Is that guy really sleeping?" The kid exclaimed.

"We will have the captains of both teams consult to decide the methods of battle and the terms of victory. However, if an understanding cannot be reached, then each of the five members will fight one-on-one, and whichever team has the most number of wins will be counted the victors." Koto explained.

"Captain? But this blockhead is asleep!" Kuwabara shouted.

"In that case, only you, Kuwabara, could take his place." Kurama suggested.

Kuwabara got excited. "Me?"

"That's right, you big numb skull. I, the leader, am asleep. You do it in my place." Yusuke mumbled in his sleep.

"That can't be so! I guess it is, huh? I don't like that I have to be next after Urameshi, but alright! I'll decide for the time being!" Kuwabara and the muscular man stepped up. They stared at each other as if you could almost see the electricity between those two.

"I don't care what method we use. If possible, one-on-one is best. I'd like to draw out the pleasure of the game, after all." The muscular man said.

"That's just how I want it! One-on-one is best in a fight among men!"

"The matches will be one-on-one, best-of-five style!" Koto exclaimed.

"Now you've done it!" Kuwabara turned to walk away but the man glared at the sleeping Yusuke as he spiked up his energy as he releases his fire powers to show off.

"What could this be? All of a sudden, extraordinary flames are being radiated around Zeru!" Koto said.

"I-it's like his energy is ablaze! Are you challenging Urameshi too?" Kuwabara wondered before he tried to wake up Yusuke. "Hey, Urameshi, wake up, would you? Urameshi!" But Yusuke was still asleep. The flame from Zeru circled around Yusuke and the guys before torching part of the audience.

* * *

"What a show off." Raye mumbled to herself as Sakyou smirked at her comment.

* * *

Kuwabara was so shocked that he started to shouted at Yusuke. "Urameshi! Wake up! Wake up, would you?" Still no response from Yusuke. "This is no use."

'For him to not wake up after I gave off that much bloodlust, he must be just a simple fool after all.' Zeru thought to himself.

"It appears that things have subsided. Even so, what intense power Zeru had!" Koto said as she looked at the torched part of the audience. "The stadium has fallen silent!" She brought her attention back to the arena. "Now then, first contenders, come forward!"

"I'm off!" The kid said before walking onto the arena while the demons cheered for him.

"I'm the only one who could be tops, here!" Kuwabara mumbled before walking onto the arena.

"Give it to him good, Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted in his sleep.

"What's this? The very weakest-looking one has come forward." The kid named Rinku said.

"Aside from keeping this a one-on-one fight, there are no rules! You are allowed to use any equipment as well. Upon knockdowns and ring outs, I will begin to count. A 10-count will result in a loss by K.O." Koto explained before backing away as the buzzer rang meaning the fight can now begin.

"Alright!" Kuwabara got into a fighting stance as Rinku stared at him. "Okay, come at me anyway you like! Come on, kid!"

"I guess I can have some fun with him." Rinku begins the fight by jumping around and hitting Kuwabara when he can. Then, Rinku uses his agility to make it look like there are bunches of him jumping around. Fortunately, Kuwabara sees through his trick and was able to punch Rinku, causing his hat to fly off and Rinku to hit the ground, hard.

"Nice one, moron." Yusuke mutters in his sleep.

Rinku stood up on his two feet and glared at Kuwabara.

"Don't toy with me! Get me serious, and that's what happens."

Rinku got so mad that he charged towards Kuwabara but he kicked Rinku making him fall on the ground hard again. Rinku tried to get up but fell on his butt. As soon as Rinku got up, they started to throw punches and kicks until Rinku smirked and disappeared.

"Did you enjoy your brief sense of superiority?" Rinku asked from behind Kuwabara. When he turned around, he got kicked in the face by Rinku's foot causing him to fall on the ground. The demons cheered for Rinku.

* * *

Raye sighed and thought, 'That's what he gets for being too cocky.' Koto started the countdown.

"What do you think, Sakyou? This group I found will have no trouble. Maybe you ought to give this lovely young lady to me." The nameless man said while rubbing Raye's leg.

She glared at him before kicking his hand away and turned her attention back at the fight.

Sakyou smirked. "Careful. My pet can be violent when she needs to be." He started to rub his hand up and down her side.

* * *

"How about that? Were you on pins and needles?" Rinku gloated at the other team. "If I had simply defeated him, it wouldn't have been much fun, so I put on a little production."

"He's an impudent bastard, enjoying fighting from the bottom of his heart." Hiei stated.

Rinku looked at Kuwabara while Koto was at seven. "It's no use counting. I broke his neck good, after all. I'll bet he's just about dead." Rinku looked at the demons cheering him on and thanked them for cheering but he noticed at Koto stopped counting at nine.

He looked back and saw Kuwabara getting up. "Whose neck...did you say you broke?"

"So, you can stand up to a beating, can you?" Kuwabara stood up while holding his injury.

"Amazingly, he has gotten back up! The match continues!" Koto announces.

"I'll get back 10,000-fold for making a mockery of me!"

"One side uses a psychological strategy to catch other off-guard, and the other side takes it and gets back up." Kurama said.

"This has turned out to be an interesting fight, huh?" Hiei asked.

"Right from the first match of the first round, a fine, white-hot battle has come about!"

* * *

Raye noticed a thunder storm coming soon judging from the lighting in the sky.

* * *

"To be honest, it's that I got outsmarted. However, seeing as how you were unable to defeat me, even after kicking me in the noggin while I was defenseless, you must not have that much power, huh?"

"That's my 'guest', alright." Rinku pulled out a green pouch. "Absolutely...if I couldn't defeat you with that kick, then I'll just have to beat you with spectral powers...instead." He pulled out yo-yos from the pouch. Rinku used his yo-yo to wrap him up.

"Rinku's Yo-yos twisted their way in...!" Kurama was surprised. Rinku made Kuwabara fall on his back, hard.

"Whoa! Ladies and gentlemen, were you able to see that? Just now, Kuwabara was unmistakably thrown about by that peculiar motion!" Koto shouted.

Rinku started to play with his yo-yos. "Dummy! This isn't some child's squabble, you know! Did you think that all I can do is cast these?"

"Damn!" Kuwabara activated his spirit sword after he sat up.

"The Devil Yo-yos are receiving plenty of energy from my fingers. All eight of them individually...move the way I want them to. Just like this." Rinku's yo-yos moved as if they were like a snake. Kuwabara got into a fighting stance with his spirit sword on each hand.

"You can't even hurt the strings on my yo-yos with those blunt swords of yours!" Rinku did a yo-yo trick. "Now this is walking the dog!" The yo-yos got close to Kuwabara as he tried to block them with blocks from the arena, but the yo-yos were strong to break through them and gave Kuwabara a hard impact. The strings wrapped themselves around Kuwabara's wrists and ankles, making Rinku the controller. He dragged Kuwabara across the arena until he moved him high up in the sky.

"Well people, I'll let you use your own imagination for what happens if Kuwabara's poor body fails from the sky and breaks all the bones in his body. Isn't this Tournament to die for?" Koto exclaimed. As of right now, Kuwabara's life is hanging by a thread.

**Sorry if this chapter was short. I'll make the next chapter long for sure. BTW, readers please review and go to my profile and take a poll that I posted up please. Thanks :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Rinku started to throw Kuwabara around with his yo-yos, making him mostly land on his back and face. Everyone in the audience cheered Rinku on.

"Rinku is overwhelmingly strong! Kuwabara can do nothing before the terrifying Devil Yo-Yos!" Koto said to the auidence.

"Kurama, it looks like your special training was useless." Hiei said while he and Kurama were watching the fight. "He can't defend himself against those yo-yos with his pair of swords."

"No, he hasn't gone through everything from his training yet." Kurama said.

They looked to see Kuwabara on his stomach with the strings loose and Rinku in front of him. Kuwabara looked up and glared at Rinku. "W-why, you...! I'm gonna kill you!"

Rinku sighed. "You're sure one tough guy! I'm going to get worn out. And, since today isn't the only day of fighting, it's about time I settled this!" Rinku put his spirit energy on the yo-yos and lifted Kuwabara in the air.

"Why, you...! Let me down!" Kuwabara shouted.

"How is the view? Once I raise you a little bit higher, I'll drop you!" Kuwabara was getting a bit higher.

"Ah, I see, pardon me. You dumbass! Let me down!"

* * *

"Yusuke!" Raye heard a voice in the audience and with her vampire eyes; she saw Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru.

'They're here too?' Raye wondered.

'I guess I better make sure they're protected.' She send a message to a good friend of hers.

"What's the matter, Raye?" She snapped out of her trance and looked at Sakyou.

"It's nothing, Master."

"Yusuke! Hey, Yusuke! Come on, Yusuke! How can you sleep so easily when Kuwabara is in trouble?"

'Sheesh! She's got such a loud voice!' Raye thought to herself.

She saw Keiko was running down the steps to get to Yusuke, but she was stopped by a giant demon. From what she saw, Keiko was getting scared until a woman with long white hair came in and bit the demon on the neck. Keiko thanked her and continued her way to Yusuke. Botan and Shizuru came to the girl as she got up and wiped the trail of blood off from the corner of her mouth.

**'Thank you, Tsuki.' **Raye said in Tsuki's head.

**'Glad I could be of some help.' **Tsuki said back.

* * *

Kuwabara started to scream in fear. "This is getting seriously dangerous, isn't it? Hey, come on, squirt! If you're a man, then let's fight each other a bit more fair and square!" He shouted at Rinku.

"See here, Yusuke! Wake up, I say!" Keiko shouted when she got close to Yusuke. Shizuru, Botan, and Tsuki joined her. "Wake up and help Kuwabara!" The girls looked up at Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara! Be brave! Be brave, and fly right!" Botan shouted.

"Let me down, you piece of crap!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Oh, how high in the air Kuwabara has been lifted up! He is in a real predicament now!" The auidence cheered Rinku on, shouted 'Drop him' or 'Let him have it'.

"That's about the right height. Now, be squashed like a frog and die!" Rinku loosen the strings on Kuwabara, making him fall from the sky.

"He's falling! There's no hope for him now!" Kuwabara put his hands out and began to build up some spirit energy.

"I'm not done yet! I'm not about to snuff it like this! Sword, get long!" His spirit sword stabbed to the arena and flew towards Rinku.

"Kuwabara has extended a sword, and using it as a spring, he has leapt sideways from the recoil force of his fall!" Koto said.

Rinku smirked. "You thought that up pretty well! The adrenaline must have rushed to your head! However, coming directly at me afterward like this is the same as saying please hit me in the face with all your yo-yos!" Rinku send his yo-yos towards Kuwabara. Kuwabara send his sword straight ahead. "That's useless! Coming straight at me with your blade-! What?" The sword curved like a snake between the yo-yo's strings.

* * *

"Ho..." Sakyou mumbled.

"What?" The guy next to him exclaimed.

* * *

"Rinku! Jump back further!" Zeru shouted.

Both of Rinku's and Kuwabara's attack hit one another, which means both of them got knocked out of the ring.

"I-incredibly, both fighters have left the ring opposite each other! They simultaneously struck each other!" Koto was surprised.

"Was that the result of your special training?" Hiei asked Kurama.

"Yes. The purpose of his training was to be able to manipulate his spirit sword at will."

"Now then, I will take a count!" Koto started to count.

"The question is, which one took the greater damage?" Hiei wondered.

"I don't know. Both of them thoroughly hit the other. This could turn out to be a tie." Kurama said.

"Get up! Get up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted in his sleep.

When Koto got to five, Rinku crawled up to the stadium and stood on his feet with a wound on his body. "Who'd have thought that I would have a hard time with him? Damn! I have to treat myself quickly, or it'll cause trouble!" Rinku started to heal his wound. "Rinku has returned to the ring on the count of 5." Rinku breathe heavily. "Yeah...I'm the one who won, after all..."

"We don't know that yet! Come on, get up Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled again in his sleep. "Or are you a dog that's been beaten?"

"6...!" Kuwabara got up and shouted, "Am I a what?"

"Oh! Kuwabara has gotten up too!"

Kuwabara growled and looked at Yusuke. "Urameshi!" He ran towards him and picked him up by his jacket. "What did you say? Hey! Who did you say was losing?" Yusuke just snoozed away. "Is this guy really asleep?"

"7...8..." "W-wait! I'm coming now!" Kuwabara shouted. "What a tough scumbag he is! Damn!" Rinku uses his yo-yos to keep Kuwabara out of the ring for longer than ten seconds, making Rinku the winner.

"The Rokuyukai Team is the winner of the first match!" Kuwabara got up with the yo-yos off of him. "Stop messing around, you dumbass! I can still keep going! Bring it on!"

"You've got to be kidding! There's no way! I've never seen anyone as persistent as you!" Rinku was terrified of him.

"He's quite the expert. To be able to control is yo-yos after they left his hands..." Kurama said.

"Hmph, that runt as saved by the rules." Hiei added.

"Okay, you! Once this tournament is over, you wait for me behind the gym!"

"Nothing doing!" Rinku shouted as he ran back to his team.

"This isn't school, you know!" Keiko mumbled.

"What was he thinking?" Botan wondered.

"What a stupid human..." Tsuki mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Anyone who fights seriously when it's supposed to be for fun is a fool." Raye said with Sakyou chuckling.

"So true."

* * *

The bluish looking guy with the green trench coat walks onto the arena. "Alright, I'll go next." Kurama said, walking to the arena.

"Kurama..." He turned to Tsuki, who was by Hiei's side. Standing side by side, he noticed at they were the same height. "Don't think about putting him to just a little bit of pain, fix him so that he won't think about going against you or your team ever again." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you got it."

Hiei looked at Kuwabara, who was holding his arm in pain. "Get some rest for a while. We'll handle what's after this."

"Don't be stupid! If Urameshi doesn't wake up, then I'm going again!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Hmph, this will be settled before then." Tsuki added.

"Just a minute!" The three of them turned to see Botan. "I'll look after him!"

"B-Botan?"

"Go on back, now. You'll get hurt." Hiei said.

"You can't talk to me like that, you know! I here worried for everyone's sake!" Kuwabara was surprised. "You mean, Botan, you're going to take Urameshi's place?"

"No, I'm not! Ta-da!" Botan took off her kimono to reveal a long-sleeve yellow shirt, brown slacks, and matching shoes. "From now on, just call me Spirit Realm Trainer Botan!"

"What, now?"

"I'm going to be looking after everyone's condition!"

"Is that it? That will help a lot!" Kuwabara started to unbutton his shirt/jacket, but she runs over to Yusuke and slaps him around.

"I think it would be best if you move him to the other edge somewhere." Tsuki suggested as she grabbed Yusuke's legs and dragged him to the side of the wall. She looked up to see Keiko and Shizuru. "We've got it covered here. You can go back to your seats now." She said with a smile. They went back to the seats and Tsuki looked up to where Raye was at.

"Hey, during my training, I always thought this was strange, but where the hell does Kurama keep his rose whip hidden?" Kuwabara wondered.

"It's just an ordinary, genuine rose. He can take any plant, and through his spirit energy, turn it into a weapon. To Kurama even the weeds alongside the road are knives, sharper than steel." Hiei explained.

"The next match, Kurama vs. Roto-begins!" Koto yelled.

* * *

'Kurama...please be careful.' Raye thought to herself with a worried look on her face.

* * *

Roto makes a knife appear out of his hand and charges at Kurama. Kurama dodges every attack.

"Not even worth the talk. Kurama has him completely figured out. You were just unlucky. It appears that Rinku, who you fought, is their Number 2 guy." Hiei said.

"I would have won if it had been best-of-three!" Kuwabara shouted.

* * *

"What's going on here?" The guy shouted.

"Raye, is this the new power that is going to defeat my Toguro Team, and go on to create Kondawara's new dark mythology?"

"At their level, they may not be up to the task." Raye replied with a smirk.

* * *

Roto attacks Kurama again, and Kurama dodges and appears behind Roto. "You don't appear to be very good with that. I'll lay you to rest now." Kurama said as he prepares to give a fatal blow.

"I have your mother's life in my care, Shuichi Minamino!" Kurama's eyes widen and using this chance, Roto slashes Kurama's face.

Tsuki and Raye slightly gasped when they saw a cut on his face, showing his blood. They caught the sweet scent of virgin blood on that small cut. 'Gotta be calm...' Tsuki and Raye were trying to keep themselves from going to Kurama and drink his blood. Sakyou noticed that Raye was slightly shacking after Kurama got cut.

Roto laughed as he pulled out some kind of remote control. "Do you see this? If I press this switch, my errand demon will devour your mother! You understand what this means, right? My tender, tender Shuichi?" Kurama glares evilly at Roto. "You catch on quickly!" He runs up and punches Kurama right in the face. Anger begins to fill Raye.

"That will do! You human-lover, Shuichi!" Roto exclaimed, punching Kurama over and over again. Kurama responds by flicking a pebble at Roto. "What are you trying to pull? Are you trying to show some slight resistance by throwing that pebble at me?" Kurama said nothing and stares back at Roto. "Don't mess with me! From now on, I won't tolerate even the slightest resistance from you! Fold your arms behind you! You are no more than a toy for me to beat on! You got that?" Kurama does what he is told.

"Kurama." Raye whispered to herself.

"Oh, dear! What scary eyes! If you want to fight me, go right ahead! However, if you show me even the slightest sign that you're going to do anything funny...!"

"What could be that matter? Kurama is at Roto's command!" Koto exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter, Kurama?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Idiot." Tsuki said while her arms were around her body and was shaking.

"You can't do it, huh? No, there's no way you could, huh? No, there's no way you could, huh?" Roto said, walking up to Kurama. "Or maybe you'd like to try to quickly cut off my left arm with that whip you're so proud of? Maybe the pain will startle me, and the button will be pushed, huh?"

* * *

"What is he doing? He's taking too long! Kill him and get it over with! I've made a huge investment in you guys, after all!" Raye glared at Kondawara with her eyes turning blood red.

* * *

"Kurama is not moving an inch! Could he have lost the will to fight?" Koto yelled.

"Come on, say something!" Roto exclaimed, kicking Kurama in the stomach. "This is great! I'm having fun! The most enjoyable toy out there is one that can't put up any resistance!" Roto jeers.

"Oh, my! Roto is raining blows on Kurama! Even so, for some reason, Kurama is not fighting back!"

Roto makes the knife appear on his hand again and walked over to Kurama. "That gaze of yours is getting on my nerves. I want to be entertained by a face steeped in humiliation! You got that? Would you...stop looking at me like that?" Roto slices Kurama's face again.

* * *

Raye gasped and looked at Kurama, fearfully.

"Raye, do you need to get some fresh air?" Sakyou asked.

"If you don't mind." Raye got off of his lap and walked out of the room.

* * *

Once out of the room, she ran to the audience and stood by the rails.

"You are really displeasing me! I will not easily forgive this!" He lifts up his boot. "First, you will prostrate yourself and lick my boots. Once you've licked them clean, I will cut off your head. Only then I will excuse you by not pressing the button. You can't say no to me, can you, gentle Shuichi?"

"I won't do it." Raye and Tsuki gasped at what they heard.

"That's enough. If you want to press it, then press it."

"So, you finally show your true nature!" Roto said. "Put a little pressure on you, and this is what happens, isn't it? You hold your own life more dearly than your mother's, don't you? In the end, you're the same as the rest of us! As long as you survive, that's enough, isn't it?"

"Push it!" Kurama exclaimed.

"I will push it!" Roto yelled. He raised the controller up, but then he stops moving as if he can't move at all. "My fingers...! I can't move!"

Kurama walked up and slaps the controller out of his hand and catches it. "Disgusted though I am, let's go over those words that astounded me the more you kept saying them."

"What's going on?" Raye wondered.

"It was your riskiest bet to try to take what you thought was the shortest and easiest way out."

"What could this be? Now, it is Roto that is not making a move!" Koto exclaimed.

"Earlier, I planted a Shimaneki grass seed inside you. Its root has just barely spread throughout your entire body."

"The pebble! It was just a cover-up for the seed!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"When I give a certain word, it's going to grow explosively, and pierce through your whole body. It's a good thing you're such a punk. I can be merciless to you without any reservation."

"W-wait! We're both demons, aren't we? I was just joking about everything up until just earlier! I was wrong! I apologize, just spare my life! P-please! Forgive me!"

"Die!" Roto's eyes filled with fear as vines and flowers started to spring out of his body. The beautiful flowers covered his now dead body.

"It's ironic." Raye said to herself while calming herself from the blood-lust. "The blood from a punk made the flowers bloom beautifully."

"Kurama comes from behind to win!" Koto exclaimed. "The score is now even, at one each!"

"Thank goodness." Raye's eyes turned back to normal before walking back to the room.

* * *

Kurama walked to the rest of his team.

"What a stupid bastard. That was the same as if he had said kill me. Don't worry. His errand demon disappeared at the same time that he died." Hiei explained.

"You were aware of it, then?" Kurama wondered.

"That's great." They turned to the sleeping Yusuke and slightly shaken Tsuki. "Yeah."

Hiei walked over to Tsuki. "What's the matter?" "It's nothing. Most vampires get like that whenever we smell the blood of a virgin. Don't worry, I'll calm myself down."

"Hey, what happened? Explain it to me, too!" Kuwabara said.

"Me too, okay?" Botan wondered.

"Later." "Later, okay?" Kurama and Hiei turned back to the arena.

"Fine! You guys are so mean, both of you!" "When do you mean, later?"

Tsuki looked up where Raye was standing at. "Lady Raye..."


	14. Chapter 14

Raye was on her way back to the same room Sakyou was in. While walking upstairs, she noticed Shizuru was walking through the building with at least three or four demons behind her without knowing.

'Uh oh...' Raye ran upstairs to find a way to get to Shizuru without the demons noticing. Once all the way upstairs, she created a dark portal on a wall and walked through it to end up finding Shizuru at an open area. She ran towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on!" After that was said, Raye dragged Shizuru through some halls with the demons after them. After they turned a corner, Shizuru pulled out of Raye's grip. Raye turned to her and said, "This way! Hurry!" She pulled Shizuru to the side of the wall, hiding from the demon's sight. Luckily, they ran past from their hiding spot. Shizuru pulled away from the wall and stared at Raye.

"You're not human...are you?" Shizuru asked.

"You've got to be careful. This is the Demon's world." Raye said before she turned to the wall and created another dark portal. She turned her eyes to Shizuru. "If you want to know whether I'm human or not, you can ask your brother or one of his friends." Raye walked through the portal with it closing behind her.

* * *

An opening appeared in the darkness and Raye walked out of it to see three lizard demons who were security guards to the special room Sakyou is in. In front of them was a very tall, slender demon with very long, straight, jet-black hair and violet eyes with pointy eyelids. Some of his hair bangs are messily arched above his head and on his face. He was wearing a long, wavy black coat with a red inside, which appears as if it's flying if he was running or jumping, since the jacket mirrors a pair of bat wings. On the bottom half of his face lays a metallic mask, with a pair of minuscule glasses, just above his nose, and eight breathing holes. He also wore a pair of dress slacks and shoes which compliment his looks making him appear almost "business-like".

He knocked down one of the lizard demons to the ground. "What are you doing?" One of them exclaimed. "You can't go any further without a special permit!" But the demon didn't say anything. "Why, you...!"

Both of the lizard demons ran towards him, however he jumped up and touched them before landing in behind them. They blew up, leaving nothing behind. The demon stood up and walked towards Raye until they stood in front of one another.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Karasu." Karasu chuckled and said, "And I see you're still as beautiful as ever, Raye."

She looked up at him and said, "We have to talk."

He nodded. "Very well, we'll talk after the battle is over."

"Right."

Both of them walked towards the door opened it to find the younger Toguro, but no Sakyou. After the both of them were inside, Karasu closed the door and they walked towards Toguro.

"Karasu, huh? It's still a long, long time before your turn." He said.

"Oh no, I just heard that there was someone decent here."

"You mean Urameshi?" Raye wondered.

"I was wondering what kind of guy he was."

"He's fighting now." Toguro stated.

"Yeah, I saw him."

"So, any impressions?" But Karasu didn't say anything.

"Toguro, where is Master Sakyou?" Raye asked. "He said he had to go take care of some business. He also said that you can have the rest of the night to yourself." "I see."

Raye turned her direction to the fight between Yusuke and a well built, muscular demon named Chu. She immediately recognized the fight they were doing.

'So, the tournament committee approved the Knife Edge Death Match. A match where no one can step outside the line made by those knives; if they do, it's sudden death, and no weapons are allowed.' She thought to herself as watch the fight.

The fight continued until Yusuke won the match, bring his team to the next round. "T-they lost...! My Rokuyukai Team, who I spent all my assets on..." Kondawara mumbled with a surprised face.

Sakyou appeared out of nowhere and said, "Well, you let me watch something good." Raye, Toguro, and Karasu followed him out of the room.

* * *

Raye and the others, including Elder Toguro, appeared by the rails to hear the audience were shouting 'Finish them off!' and other stuff until Yusuke yelled, "Shut up!" Everyone was quiet as he continued, "Stop your complaining and come on down here! Come on! If you've got anything to say, I'll take you on! I'll beat you through and through!"

No one in the audience said anything.

"Karasu, how do you see Yusuke Urameshi? Soon, he will be our opponent in battle." Younger Toguro said.

"Can he win his way through that far?" Karasu wondered.

They noticed Yusuke and his team was staring at them, but Kurama's and Tsuki's eyes were on Raye. Yusuke flipped Toguro off with his middle finger and a smirk on his face. Toguro just smirked and left with the rest of his team. Raye stayed behind for a bit longer, staring into Kurama's eyes before she turned around and walked away with her hair trailing behind her.

* * *

Raye was in her bedroom, staring at the moon through her window until a knock was heard on her door. "Come in." She said without turning her eyes away from the moon.

The door opened to reveal Karasu walking in and closing the door behind him. He stood behind her and asked, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Raye turned around and stared at him. "Karasu, do you hate the Toguro Brothers as much as Bui and I?"

"Yes, I despise them with a passion."

"Then, do you think you're strong enough to kill them?"

Silence filled the room until he replied, "No, I don't think I am. However, that doesn't mean I'm ready to give up like you did."

"I did just so Yusuke and his friends wouldn't get hurt. I won't let any more people getting hurt because of me." She said with her head turned to the side. Karasu stared at her before taking a couple of steps closer to her.

"You really cared for him, didn't you?" She knew that he was talking about Cain. "Yes, I did."

"Raye, you know it kills me to see like this." Karasu lift both his hands up to remove his mask from his face and asked, "Have you ever wanted to feel love again while doing it with something?" Raye looked up to see Karasu placed his hands on both of her cheeks and pulled her in for a passionate kissed. At first, Raye was shocked but she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

They both pulled away with a saliva trail from their mouth. "I'm sorry, Raye. I don't know how else to cheer you up. Besides, I've never got the chance to do it with you." "Karasu." They both kissed again while falling on the bed with Karasu on top.

Raye wrapped her arms around his neck, deepen the kiss. While kissing, Karasu unzipped the zipper and the snap on the back of her leather halter top. He pulled it off without breaking the kiss and rubbed her right bare breast, causing her to moan in his mouth. They both kicked off their shoes before Raye took off his black coat, revealing his pale chest. Raye pulled away from the kiss and stared at Karasu with her cheeks slightly red.

"It's so strange; our hearts are beating so fast together. You're the first demon in the Toguro team that ever made me felt like this."

"I'm glad I'm the first." He said before unbuttoning her bell-bottom and took off with her underwear. Once they were off, Raye took her arms off of his neck. Karasu starting things off by sucking and licking her left breast while rubbing its twin, Raye began to moan in pleasure. Karasu stopped his treatment on his breast and lick down her hot body.

"You can do whatever you want, Karasu." Raye moaned. Karasu put her legs over his shoulders and placed his hands on her hips before eating out her pussy. Raye's moan got slightly louder, causing her to cover her mouth with her hand.

"It's alright. The others are out right now, you can moan as loud as you want." Karasu said before going back to his job. Raye moaned again when she felt his tongue inside her. She moved her hand from her mouth to the top of his head.

"Oh, Karasu! That feels so good!"

"Raye."

After a while, Raye pulled Karasu away and made him lie on his back. "I want yours. I want you in my mouth." She crawled on top him, with her facing his dress slacks. She unbuttoned it and pulled it off, just enough to reveal his manhood. She smiled before putting her hand around his manhood and started giving his a blowjob. His moaning filled the room until she felt his tongue on her womanhood again. Despite her surprise, Raye continued sucking and bobbing on the manhood in her mouth, moving in pace with Karasu's actions. He sucked on the moist opening, enjoying the taste. He flicked his tongue along her clit, taking note of the way she writhed when he did. Reaching down to grope her breast, he thrust his tongue inside, pushing deeply into her. Raye pulled his dick out of her mouth, releasing a loud moan from her mouth. Karasu stopped also, crawled out from under her and took off his slacks completely before teasing her with his manhood.

"Raye, I want to be inside you."

"O-okay."

He thrust her from behind, causing Raye to moan and lean forward on the bed. Karasu thrust in her gently with his hands on her hips. After a while, they changed position with Raye on top this time. She began moving herself up and down, faster and faster. Her large breasts bounced freely as she rode him. A gasp escaped from her lips as he rolled her over on her back. With this new position of having Raye pinned down, he slammed into her harder and deeper. She placed her hands on his waist.

"Karasu." She moaned before bringing him in her arms, both of their arms were around each other. Her hands became lost in his long, jet-black hair as were his hands in her hair. Their breathing was ragging as their close to finishing.

"Raye...I-I'm gonna cum." Moving his mouth to her throat, he started to bite and suck her neck but not too much as to marking her. He could tell that she was going to climax as well; she was getting tighter, making it harder for him to hold himself back. Raye felt it, her whole body seems to convulse as she moaned in pleasure, finally finding herself at that epitome of bliss. Karasu felt his whole body as he climaxed, satisfaction filling him as he filled her up with his hot stuff and fell against her.

After a moment, Karasu had finally caught his breath and carefully slid out of her to sit up. Raye groaned in response before stretching her body. Smirking down at her, he pulled her up to rest comfortably against his chest with the sheets covering their hot, sweaty body. Exhaustion was washing over the vampire as she listened to his heart beats. She closed her eyes and let the sleepiness consume her after she said, "Karasu...thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

Raye woke up the next morning and looked around. Karasu was nowhere in the room and his clothes were gone.

'He probably already got up.' She thought before getting out of bed. She got in the bathroom that was in her and started to warm up the shower. While she was waiting for the water to warm up, she stood in front of the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair gently. She felt the water and decided that it was at the right temperature for her. She got in the shower before pulling the shower curtains behind her. She stood under the shower head, letting the water gently hitting her body.

While showering, she couldn't stop thinking about Kurama and about his fight. 'Why did I react like that? Why did I react like that when Kurama got hurt? Could I be...no...It couldn't be. I couldn't be in love with him, my heart belongs to Cain. But, Kurama's kindness...is exactly like Cain's was back then. Oh, my love...please give me a sign...'

A knock came from the door, getting Raye out of her train of thought. "It's me." She sighed when she recognized that voice belonging to Toguro. "I've come to let you know that Sakyou wants you to fight in today's match."

She sighed to herself and said, "I understand."

"I'll wait for you outside your room when you're ready." He said before leaving the room.

She washed her hair and body before turning off the shower. She pulled the curtains to the side and grabbed the nearest towel before drying herself off. She did her usual routine before getting out of the bathroom with the towel around her body. She got dressed into a sleeveless black turtle-neck dress that is tight to her upper body, but loose around her hips and stops slightly past her mid-thigh, black arm warmers that went up to her upper arm, and wore a pair of black boots that went above her knees. She walked out of her room to expect Toguro, but to find Sakyou instead.

"Master Sakyou..."

"Raye, come here." Feeling hesitant, she slowly walked towards him before he surprised her by pulling her to the couch and making her lie down on her side.

"What the?" He grasped her underwear and moved it to the side before slid something inside of her. She gasped in surprise and asked, "What did you did?" He just chuckled before pulling out a small remote control and pushing a button.

Raye felt something moving inside her and it felt so good to her that she couldn't help but moan. Whatever was inside of her, it made her fall back on the couch. Sakyou pushed the same button again, making the pleasure stop and Raye started to catch her breath.

She moved her eyes to him and asked, "What is this thing inside me?"

"That, my dear, is a sex toy." She stared at him like he was weird. "A what?" "A little toy that I'll be controlling while you are fighting."

"Are you saying that you're gonna do this kind of torture to me while I'm fighting for your team?" She asked in an angry voice and her eyes are glowing red. "That's right, and you're to keep it in until I say you can have it out. Now then, if I were you, I'd get going." She growled at him before pulling her dress back down and walking out of the room.

She closed the door and saw Toguro with Elder Toguro on his shoulder, waiting for her by the door. "Let's get going." Elder Toguro said while chuckling. "Right." She said after turning her eyes back to normal.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting! We are about to hold today's fourth match." Raye stood in front of the whole Toguro Team, waiting for her time to go up to the arena.

"Okay! The Dark Tournament had finally reached its best part! The other teams who have survived the first round up to now are...The Urameshi Team, the Dr. Ichigaki Team, the Mashotsukai Team, the Gokki Rokkyo Team, the Uraotogi Team, the Gorenja Team, and the Kido Sentai Team! These seven teams! Now then, in today's fourth match, there appears the final card of the first round!" The audience cheered very loudly.

"With the winner of this match, the Best Eight will all be gathered. Then, once again, an impartial drawing will be held, and the final match-ups will be decided." Koto announced.

Raye slightly gasped when she felt the toy moving again, it took all of her will power to not moan out loud. The gate opened, signaling her to enter the arena. She walked through the gate and stood on her side while the audience cheered her on.

"And so, here they come! Last tournament's victors, the Toguro Team, have arrived!" Raye looked around the crowd and noticed that Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the masked fighter were going to watch her fight. However, she ignored that fact and continued to make her way up to Koto. Without her noticed, Raye's purple eyes turned back to red eyes again.

"Facing the Toguro Team in battle will be the Spirit Warriors!" In the team, there was a large sumo like fighter, a hammer wielding larger fighter, a fish-faced giant fighter wielding a trident, a huge one horned giant wielding a huge mace, a large overweight guy with dark skin and yellowish eyes and looks more human.

'Nothing but enormous guys...ah!' She cringed a bit when the toy increased a bit. The Spirit Warriors let out all of their spirit energies, trying to scare Raye but that didn't work on her. When their little show was over, Raye stood in front of the team while trying to get ignore the toy.

"Go, Sexy Raye!" Most of the audience cheered while the others gave her a wolf whistle.

"If possible, I would like to fight this match alone." Raye said.

"What? What do you mean, alone?" The fish-face giant exclaimed.

"The others have many bothersome things to attend to, you see."

"Come on, what's this? So, what do you mean?" The sumo giant wondered.

"Are you saying you're going to fight five to one, little girl?" The one horn giant added.

"Well, that would be fine. The elimination method is fine, too." The hammer wielding fighter chuckled before he said, "You idiot! Win once and the team go and get all full of themselves!"

"So then, you're saying that no matter what happens, you're going to go it alone?"

"You guys aura are long-winded." The sumo fighter got mad at her. "Alright! As you wish, the five of us are going to take you apart!"

"Y-you're sure that's okay, Raye?" Koto asked. "Yes, any time is fine. It will be rough on you, too." Koto ran to the side when the four giants, the dark skinned giant to the side, surrounded her in a circle. "Very well then, begin!"

The sumo fighter got started by getting into a sumo stance. "Dosukoi!" When he stomped to the ground, a giant crack appeared on both sides of the arena. 'That power is not just from his ridiculous strength...' Raye thought to herself.

"I'm going to drive the life right out of you with my open-handed punches!" The sumo fighter, Dosukoi, yelled.

"In recognition of your bravery, I will do you the honor of dieing by one of my vampire magic." Raye said with a smirk and just stood at her spot.

"I'm gonna knock you out of here! Take this!" Just when Dosukoi was about an inch close to her, she disappeared out of his sight. Dosukoi stopped and looked around.

"Where did she go?" His question was answered when she reappeared behind him. When he turned around, he was too late.

Raye flicked her wrist and he started to burn by the fire that appeared out of nowhere. He screamed in pain until there was nothing left of him. Kurama and the others had their eyes widen at what just happened; Kurama was shocked the most. The one horn giant made a move, but Raye plunged her hand through his stomach and out of his back; pulling out his spine out and killing him in the process. Once she pulled her hand back, the hammer wielding fighter and the fish-face giant went and tried to attack from both sides. Raye held her arms out to the side and flicked both her wrists, burning them alive like she did to Dosukoi.

She turned her attention the last one standing. He did a battle cry as he ran towards her with his double-bladed axe in his hand.

"Die!" He shouted as he tried to slice her, but she keeps dodging his moves. "Don't you mess with me! You bitch!" He brought the axe down, but she caught it with only one hand.

"I-impossible! With just your...?"

"Today is a bad day to be a large guy, huh?" Raye let go of the axe and plunged her hand through his chest, where his heart was. He screamed in pain and agony before falling down with Raye holding his heart. But that didn't surprise the audience, what surprise was Raye sucking blood from the heart itself. Once it was dry out of blood, she turned the heart into somewhat stone and crushed it into pieces.

"T-the winner is Raye Mochizuki!" The audience cheered for her as Raye shook in pleasure from the blood she drank and from the toy. "As such, it is decided that the eighth team will be the Toguro Team!"

Raye's eyes turned back to normal before turning them to Kurama's direction. He was shaking in fear from the battle he just witnessed. 'No surprise there.' Raye said to herself before walking off the arena to where the Toguro Team were at.

'That battle was way too easy.' Raye couldn't help herself but think about Kurama's terrified eyes.

"Umm..." They stopped and turned to her. "Is it alright if I could have some time to myself for a while?"

A moment of silence filled the hallway before Younger Toguro said, "I suppose so. I'll tell Sakyou that you need some time to think. Just don't go running off or you'll get shock by the present."

"Right." She nodded before leaving the hallway and entered the woods/forest.

**Sorry that this chapter is short. I couldn't think of anything else to write since I'm close to graduating from high school as a senior. I can't wait :) Anyway, don't forget to do a review for this chapter. The more reviews I get, the more chapters I can post up. See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

Raye was walking through the forest while trying to ignore the pleasure from the toy inside her. She stopped in front of a tree and placed her hands on the tree while trying to breathe in some air. Her cheeks were slightly red.

'I'm going to kill him…I'm going to kill Sakyou…' She thought before she tightens her teeth when she felt the toy getting a bit wild inside her.

"There you are." She turned to see a smiling Sakyou. She glared at him before turning towards him and ran with her fist ready to hit him.

You bastard!" He pressed something in his pocket and the bracelet around her wrist sent a big spark through her body. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground; her body shook in pain as she clutch the bracelet to ease the pain.

"I recommend not doing that again." Sakyou said after he kneeled by her. She slowly sat up with her hands to the ground. "I just came by to congratulate you on the victory and came to give you an award for your hard work." He said before his hands grabbed her breasts roughly and making her gasp.

She pushed his hands away and shouted, "Don't you dare touch me!" He sighed before standing up and pulling out the same remote that controls the toy. "I guess my love isn't enough for you, huh?"

"No." She pleaded but that didn't stop him from increase the toy a bit more. She screamed in pleasure so loud that whoever was in the forest could hear her. "Will you accept your award?"

* * *

Kurama was walking through the forest to clear his head from the fight that he just witnessed. He couldn't get the images of Raye killing the whole team by herself out of his head. Suddenly, he heard a scream which causes him to stop walking and run towards the screaming voice. Once he arrived, he gasped and hid behind a tree; he saw Sakyou (Kurama doesn't know who Sakyou is yet) and Raye sitting in front of him with her legs spread, the top part of her dress was rip and revealed her breasts, and in between her legs was something pink and was covered in her juices. Kurama looked on the ground to hide his red face and notice on the ground was Raye's bra and underwear, ripped to shreds. He looked and noticed that Raye's cheeks were red and she looked away from Sakyou's face with shame.

"Now you can't get away from me, Raye." Sakyou said.

"This is so humiliating." She mumbled before Sakyou kneeled down to her and began to play with her breasts. He rubbed them while moving them in circles. She held in her moans but let one out when he pitched her nipples.

"You must be horny for your nipples to get this hard." Sakyou said with a sicken grin.

"That's because you keep playing with them! It's making me funny!" She moaned out as she turned her head side to side. Sakyou pulled out the remote control and pushed a button before the pink object began to move which causes Raye to throw her head back and almost fell to the ground if Sakyou hadn't moved behind her and she landed on his chest.

"Wow, Raye, your pussy is so wet it's sliding right in." Sakyou said as he continued to rub her breasts.

"It's…It's so deep inside of me." Raye moaned out.

Suddenly, Kurama felt something between his legs; so he looked down and noticed that his manhood was starting to stick up and was hard too. 'What…am I getting turned on by all this?' He asked himself but he knew that it would be awkward to his friends if they see this. He had no choice but to stick his hand inside his pants/slacks and started to move his hand up and down as he continued to watch the scene in front of him.

Sakyou turned the pressure all the way up and watched Raye moaning her head out. "Stop! Take it out! It's too strong!" She pleaded as she looked up at Sakyou.

"Do you want me to take the vibrator out of your pussy, Raye?"

"Take it out. Take it out. Please. If you don't, I'm…I'm…" He smirked at her and said, "Then you'll have to ask properly. Where is the vibrator?"

Raye moved her head side to side as the pleasure was taking over her body. "The vibrator's in my dirty pussy. Please take it out!" Raye's body started to shake. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She moaned really loud as her juice covered the vibrator even more.

Sakyou pulled out the vibrator and turned it off before he noticed that Raye was on her knees with her hands spreading out her butt cheeks, revealing her other hole; which surprised Kurama as he continued to his business.

"Raye, you really are a slut. Do you really want me to see your asshole?"

"Yes. Please look."

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you." Raye looked away from his grinning face and said, "Please look at my dirty, little asshole."

Sakyou chuckled and said, "Very good. I'll give you a little reward." He pulling out an object from his coat that consist of multiple rubber balls attached together and end with a ring designed for pulling. He moved towards her and inserts one rubber ball at a time.

Raye gasped by surprise before looking back at him and shouted, "What are you doing?!" Sakyou looked at her like she was crazy and asked, "Haven't you ever done it in the ass before with her husband?"

Raye's eyes widen. "What…in my…Ahhh!" She screamed as he inserts more of the rubber balls until they were all in.

"Now we're all ready. And now…" He got a good grip on the ring. "Now we're ready for the climactic moment!"

"N-No. Please, not all at once."

"It's not good to keep holding all these balls inside your ass. If we do, then your ass will be really loose. Come on now, Raye!" He said as he began to tug on the ring.

"No! Please anything but that!" He pulled on ring, pulling out all the rubber balls very fast. "Ahhh! It hurts!"

Sakyou grinned when he looked at the blood covered rubber balls. Raye fell to the ground fully as blood tears came out of her eyes. "Please forgive me, my darling Cain." She cried. Kurama couldn't help but feel sad and angry at the same time. It wasn't just because of what Sakyou was doing to Raye, but also because Raye was calling out to her deceased lover. Kurama felt his heart was aching, aching for Raye to call out for him instead.

"Now then…" Raye looked up to see Sakyou's manhood stick out through his zipper hole. "Why don't you work on cleaning this?"

Kurama noticed that Raye's eyes were covered in fear as Sakyou got behind her and insert himself in her ass. Her eyes widen in pain as he began to move fast and hard inside her.

"Wow, your ass is really tight. I can't believe your husband never done it in your ass before!" Sakyou groaned as he chuckled at Raye's painful screams. "Please stop…it hurts!"

But he didn't listen to her as Sakyou lied on his back, making Raye on top as he turned her around and making her face him up front. Raye placed her hands on his chest as she began to move up and down.

Sakyou was enjoying as Kurama was masturbating. "That's it. Move your hips like that." Sakyou groaned out as he thrust his hips upward, going deeper in her ass.

"See, you can do it if you try!" He grabbed her bouncing breasts and pitched her nipples. Raye moaned as she leaned forward to the man. "It's amazing. Your ass is incredible." Sakyou said before his mouth landed on one of her nipples.

As he sucked on the nipple, he laid her on her back and continued from there. "My lower body's so numb! I'm going to die!" Raye cried out.

He pulled away from her breasts and said, "Here I go!"

"No more!"

"I'm cumming!"

Both Raye and Sakyou moaned out in pleasure as his hot stuff filled up her ass; as for Kurama, he held in his groan as he finished up with his business as his manhood made his hot stuff land inside his boxer. He fixed himself as Sakyou and Raye left the scene with Sakyou's coat around Raye. They picked up the ripped undergarments and toys before leaving.

'I can't believe I just did that!' Kurama yelled at himself before running back to the hotel.

* * *

"What kind of crap is this?!" Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke and his team got a paper that shows whose team is fighting who. Apparently, if they win the fight against Team Ichigaki, they have to fight against Team Masho right after that; which means that we have to fight four times.

'Apparently, the higher ups would go to any means necessary to kill us.' Kurama thought in head as he lied in bed while the image of Raye and Sakyou ran through his head. 'How dare he do that to her like that?!' He thought before letting the darkness consume him to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_Kurama began to feel a soft hand gently holding his neck while a finger from another hand softly traced unseen designs along his arm; whoever was doing it sent a tremor of pleasure throughout his body. He spun around quickly and grabbed the person wrists in each hand, securing them to the person's side. His eyes widen when he saw a naked Raye standing in front of Kurama, who was also naked. Their eyes locked, he felt like he could get lost in them forever; he let out a breath that he was holding, in an even sigh. _

_His eyes slowly travelled down at her naked body. He was beginning to feel the heat radiating off himself especially from his throbbing member. He returned his gaze to hers, she looked him quickly up and down only to again immerse themselves in their staring contest. He quickly leaned in to capture her lips with his in a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped itself into her mouth, wrestling with hers. He loosened his grip on her wrists, and in response to this she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her hips and back pulling themselves closer to one another and feeling the softness of each other's long hair. When they realized that they needed air they separated for a couple of minutes, then they went right back to where they left off. _

_Suddenly, a large bed appeared out of nowhere, but they didn't care as they fell onto the soft blankets and pillows with Raye on top. She pulled away from his lips and showed him a kind smile. He leaned up to kiss her, but shifted away playfully. She nibbled on his earlobe, and started kissing down his jaw line. She made her way down his neck, leaving a light trail of saliva and gently brushing her fangs against his soft spot. She delicately bit her way down his chest and abdomen while trying not to sink her fangs in him. Her breasts brushed against his small patch of red curls and his hard manhood, causing it to bob and throb in delight. She gripped his thick shaft firmly, and started pistoning his member. Her other hand occupied itself by massaging his balls. _

_Kurama was trying to keep himself under control, his hands fisted in the sheets, until he grabbed a pillow to mutilate with his hands. She wanted to throw him out of control, he saw her bringing her head down. He almost lost it when he felt her warm mouth around his tip. She circled her tongue around his hard manhood. She then dipped down taking all of him into her mouth. She circled her hand around the base, turning her hand a little to magnify the friction. She would take all of his length in a couple of times, then when she came up focused on the tip. It was making him go insane. Just when his entire member was getting the attention, she would switch it up and suck on his balls or the tip. He groaned under her, half out of frustration and half out of pure ecstasy. His body shuttered which told both of them that he was close to climaxing. _

_She kept her pace constant, making sure he felt every little thing she was doing to him. He let out a breathless grunt, trying to hold back, but was unsuccessful. With one last flick of her tongue on the head of his manhood, he ejaculated. His hot stuff shot into her mouth and down her throat. She looked up at him as she slowly kept sucking every last bit of him, helping him calm down from his climax. When he caught his breath he looked down at her, she came up from her last suck almost painfully slow for him. She licked her lips and sucked off the little bit of him left on her fingers. _

_He quickly sat up and grabbed her before he flipped on top of her. His large manhood started to throb again when it came in contact with her moist womanhood. He started kissing his way down her body, pausing to give her breasts each individual attention. He massages one of her breasts and kissed sucking hard on the perky nipple on the other one. She let out a loud pleasure filled moan that made him hard again. He then continued nipping his way down to her navel, where he circled her bellybutton around with his tongue. He finally came to her wet womanhood. He sucked on her clit causing a shiver of pleasure to wrack her body. He then moved her legs so her thighs were resting on his shoulders. He licked her slit, up and down getting a sample of her raw flavor. He darted his tongue in and out of her, her body wiggling under his administrations. He wrapped his arm around her pelvis, limiting her movements. He plunged deeper into her sucking and lapping up her juices. She let out another long, loud moan; this encouraged Kurama's exploration. To him she tasted like blackberries. He sucked on her harder, milking every drop he could. Her internal walls clenched tightly against his tongue. Her body tried to force itself from his hold, but his grasp was not easily broken. She screamed out again, her walls spasming. She was reaching her climax, as she climax her back arched high off the bed, her hands fisting in the bed covers. _

"_Ah!" she screamed, slightly out of breath. He drank down every last bit of her juice, savoring the taste. He licked clean the juncture between her thighs and womanhood. When he was finished he kissed each inner thigh, and then ghosted his lips on her skin as he came back up to claim her mouth. _

_She then put her lips close to his ear and in a short breath whispered to him, "I need you, Kurama." He caught her lips again before he knelt up positioning his hardened manhood at her entrance. _

_He slowly slid himself into her drenching opening; he eased his manhood into her, her walls tightly squeezing around his manhood. The feel of her around his length was unreal, she wasn't a virgin but her tightness could send a guy up the wall. She was warm and fit him like a glove. He started to pull himself out only to thrust into her, he did this again and again beads of sweat forming on both of them. She closed her eyes and moaned as he pushed back in. He leaned over her, getting more leverage. She held on to his arms, and rubbing his strong muscles. She held on to his shoulders and started to move with him, her breasts bouncing with their movements. They both were starting to breathe heavily. _

_Kurama slowed down and stopped deep inside her. She looked at him confusion evident on her face. "What is it?" She asked out of breath. Kurama gently tuned her around on her hands and knees. "Felt like a new pose." Kurama smirked as he started to move again. She adapted to the new position. The friction between them increased dramatically, extracting loud groans from the both of them. The sensations that they were feeling amazed them. Where ever her skin touched his, he felt a pleasant cooling sensation. But for her it felt like her body was on fire. Kurama's powerful thrusts began to be irregular. Before he knew it she had flipped him over and was on top of him, facing him as she easily continuing the pace that he had set. He placed his hands on her hips helping her give a bit more pressure when coming down. Her inner walls started to tightly clench around him. _

_The pressure kept building and building, until they couldn't hold it any longer. He climaxed the same time she did, the second her juices started to wash over his manhood, he exploded into her. White light clouding his vision. When his vision cleared he was the only one on the bed. His proud manhood glimmering from her orgasm. He looked around but he couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly the bed disappeared, him falling into darkness._

* * *

Kurama woke up sweat covering every inch of his body and gasping for air. "Was that…a dream?" He whispered to himself, looking around the hotel room he was sleeping in. He fell back against his pillow letting out a sigh of disappointment.

"It was just a dream." He stated as he turned over and went back to sleep.

* * *

The day finally came for Yusuke's team to fight against Team Ichigaki. Kurama was walking in the forest towards where he sensed Hiei's spirit energy and another spirit energy that he didn't recognize. Kurama stops at a tree before jumping into one of the tree branches. He waited in the tree until he saw Hiei walking into the clearing with Tsuki supporting Hiei until they stopped under the tree Kurama was sitting on.

"You alright, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

They glanced up at him. "Sure. Why?" Hiei said.

"You aim to keep fighting with only one arm?"

"You think he has a choice?" Tsuki asked.

"You know as well as I do we can't escape." Hiei said as Kurama jumped down next to them before two figures approached them. "It's kill or be killed." The two demons members of Team Ichigaki stopped in front of the three of them; one of them was an older leopard-lizard demon while the other one was a young tiger-lizard demon.

Tsuki smirked. "Looks like you get to have some fun." She looked back at Kurama and Hiei. "Would it be alright if I kill one?" Kurama nodded while Hiei grunted. "Thanks guys." Tsuki cracked her knuckles.

"What are you going to do to us, little girl?" One of the demons snickers. "I guess you'll be my target."

With the flick of her wrist, large icicles appeared out of nowhere and went flying through the demon's body and head. Her smirk grew as she made the icicles grow so huge; it made the demon's body burst into pieces before melting away.

"Too easy."

"So much for him." Hiei commented drawing his sword. "If his friend tries to stall us further," Kurama summoned his rose whip, "he dies."

The remaining demon smirked. "Me? Stall you?" He laughs. "No way! That's a job for," suddenly a large robotic demon stomps out from the forest behind him. "Gattasval, the metallic demon-beast!" The demon points at the three of them.

"It knows no pain, no fear, and never tires! Gattasval kill!"

Gattasval charges towards them with his arms stretch out to attack. Tsuki, Kurama, and Hiei all jump out of the way. Hiei tries to cut the arm, but has no effect.

"It's armor's treated with Devil's Unction to fend off demonic aura! That toothpick of a blade of yours can't even hope to scratch it!" The demon taunted.

Tsuki and Kurama were being chased by one of the arms while the other followed Hiei. "That right? Bet I can scratch you!" Before Hiei has a chance to attack the demon he's pin to the tree by the arm with worried Tsuki.

The demon laughs. "So puny! You're just grist for the mill of our diabolical mechanics!"

"Don't," Hiei pauses, "bet on it!" His hands started to glow as he powers up his dragon of the darkness flame.

"Hiei, don't!" Tsuki charged at Hiei. She glanced back to the arm as she used her icicles to turn it into a spear in her hand. "Follow me you stupid arm!" Fortunately the arm did as she commanded.

"Tsuki!" Hiei yelled surprised by her action. She ran to Hiei and in the last moment jumped over the arm holding Hiei to the tree. The collision caused a small crack in one of the arms. Hiei landed safely, but the two arms decided to charge at her. She faintly heard Hiei yell her name again as the arms hit her. The demon scoffed.

"That did it! Mash her up good!" The smoke cleared and the demon was shocked by what he saw. Tsuki stood calmly in between both arms that hadn't even made contacts with her body. The ice spear in her hand was curved and stabbed into the crack in one of the arms.

"No, how could she?"

"It should have been designed to feel pain." Tsuki explained. "It might've recoiled before I had enough time to link its circuits to my spear." She, Kurama, and Hiei jumped on Gattasval's head.

She smirked. "It was a miscalculation to send a robotic demon after a vampire who is over a hundred. I am now in control. It's your choice. Submission or death?" Tsuki asked as her eyes turned vampiric-red.

* * *

Raye was sitting with the audience to get a good view of the fight between Yusuke's team and the Ichigaki team. So far the three humans with special powers were kicking Yusuke's, Kuwabara's, and the masked fighter's butt. During the fight, she noticed that when Yusuke was holding his hand out to shoot his spirit gun nothing happened; she couldn't understand why. She also noticed something was on the opponent's backs; it was connected to their spines and bloodstreams. However she knew what it was, it was a demonic nanotechnological organism called Virucchi and it was a method of controlling them.

Also, during the fight, the masked fighter's bandages came off and revealed a young beautiful girl with bright pink hair that ends at her shoulders and brown eyes. Suddenly, one of the members of the other team that was missing was thrown into the arena along with a robot. Hiei, Tsuki, and Kurama jumped in.

'That was quite the entrance.' Raye thought.

"Of course, those two have to make a grand entrance. Hey, what are they doing with that Tsuki girl?!" Kuwabara exclaimed while pointing at Tsuki.

"Hey guys, you're late." Yusuke said.

Koto ran up towards them. "The missing members of the Urameshi team have arrived too! Hiei, Kurama, can you tell us where you have been?" She asked.

"Sorry. A thirty foot killing machine wanted a word with us." Hiei said.

"That demon told us everything." Tsuki said. "I'm relieved that you three are still alive. Those Virucchi on the fighter's backs are the source of Dr. Ichigaki's control, and in their present state, it would be fatal to remove them." She explained.

"It also seems that the Doctor cause their master's illness in the first place." Kurama added.

Raye glared at Ichigaki for he was laughing and explained, "Your unscientific minds are so trivial! Fully blind to the larger picture! So maybe I did infect the master. Maybe I lied to get their bodies. Maybe I enjoy it. Who cares! Behind every lab discovery is a few poisoned rats!"

"You are full of crap and you know it!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Who gave you permission to toy with people's lives?!" Yusuke shouted.

Ichigaki laughed again and said. "I don't even care about the tournament! These guys will be long dead before the finals! All I care about is getting Yusuke's body for experimentation."

Throughout the whole fight, Yusuke realizes that they're begging him to kill them while crying out blood from their eyes. What was worse though, Kurama and Hiei couldn't enter the fight because Yusuke agreed to a three on three fight and if they entered in the fight the team would be disqualified. Reluctantly complying, Yusuke charges up his Spirit Gun before masked fighter intervenes and uses her Spirit Wave technique in order to purify the Virucchi and free human men of their control. Yusuke was mad, but he was madder at the doctor who was backing away.

"Hey, asshole! You know you're not walking away from this!" The doctor continued to back away fearfully, only to see Hiei, Kurama, and Tsuki.

"Don't embarrass yourself." Tsuki said.

"Acknowledge your cruelty and your punishment will be swift." Kurama said.

"Hold on. What if I told you that Master Metamura is still alive? But I am the only one who knows where he's hidden and how to reverse the disease!" The doctor said.

"Sorry." Kurama said, smirking a little. He pointed behind him. A man was walking towards them, leaning against the wall. The doctor looked very surprised to see him.

"You evil man!" The man, who Raye assume was Metamura, said.

"What?! But how could he get here?!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Your assistant was in the mood to talk." Tsuki said. If Raye knew Tsuki very well, she knew that Tsuki drank his blood to get the information out.

"After seeing Metamura's symptoms, Kurama was easily able to make an antidote." Hiei said.

"I acquired a few poisonous herbs as well." Kurama said. "Care to try them?"

"No need for that, Kurama." Yusuke said. "I got this taken care of." He turned to Dr. Ichigaki. "You ready to die?"

The doctor just smirked and pulls out a needle from his pocket. He injects himself with it. He then transforms into a giant monster. "Did you mindless creatures actually believe that you could stop the progress of science?!" He yells, "Let me show you my modifications!" He extends both of his arms in an attempt to hit Yusuke, but Yusuke grab both of them and starts beating the crap out of him.

He finally finishes him off with an upper cut. Metamura starts crying and blaming himself for all of their deaths before the masked fighter said, "Save your tears Metamura. Your boys aren't dead."

"Are you kidding?" Yusuke said before the three men started to get up.

"Okay, this is stupid weird." Raye mumbled as her eyes widen.

The masked fighter explained that the Spirit Wave technique would kill them if they their heart was corrupt but if their hearts were pure they would survive the technique. It was their own souls that freed them. After they learn what really happened, they went over and hug their master.

Raye noticed that Tsuki looked at her before she left the arena without anyone noticing. As soon as Raye stood up from her seat and walked up the stairs, she heard a binging noise from the intercom.

"May I have your attention please? The third match of the Dark Tournament will begin immediately." An announcer said.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Give us a break!" Yusuke shouted.

"Futhermore, we will begin with Team Urameshi vs. Team Masho." She sighed to herself. "Fine. IF they want a double-hitter, then they'll get one. I'm pretty sure that Yusuke still got some anger left from the troll of the doctor." She said before Team Masho appears in a gust of wind, wearing mysterious hoods. 'This looks interesting.' Raye smirked walking away.


	18. Chapter 18

Raye met up with Tsuki near the rails. "Hey,Tsuki." She looked up and smiled at her. "Hello, Lady Raye." Raye stood by her and asked, "How are things back home?" Tsuki sighed. "Well, everyone in the family knows about Master Cain's death; especially his little sister."

Raye shivered a bit when she thought about her deceased lover's sister. "As a vampire, human, or demon she can be pretty scary."

Tsuki giggled at the statement. "That is so true. Anyway, your father was wondering that if you get the time he would like to see you about something. Also, he wanted to say that he and his family, besides the sister, have no anger towards you for what happened to Master Cain."

"I see."

"By the way, nice dress." Raye looked down to mini black dress she was wearing; a very sexy and beautiful club wear dress that hugs the figure with an O ring detail and a deep plunging neckline. She completed the outfit with a pair of a pair of black leather boots that had a gold buckle and strap around it.

"Thanks."

"If I remember correctly, it was a gift from Master Cain on one of your birthdays right?"

"Yes."

They noticed that one of the guys from team Masho took his cloak off with a wind; the person looked similar to an imp and even a sprite, having a small horn in the middle of his forehead, has an over bite with a canine tooth on his left side resting on his lower lip, has thick messy shoulder-length red hair, deep blue eyes, wearing a white garment that resembles a toga with white baggy pants that were held up by a blue obi sash and arm guards, both sporting a prominent red gem in the center.

"Jin the Wind Master. That would explain who is team is." Raye said.

"You know them, Lady Raye?" Tsuki asked.

"Yes. Most demons do, Team Masho must be another name for this tournament. Their actual names are the Shinobi of the Spirit World."

"Shinobi, as in ninja?" Raye nods her head, showing Tsuki that she was right.

"They are stealth fighters. They solve problems in spirit world to the highest bidder."

"So what are they doing here?"

"Who knows?"

They watch Jin and Yusuke walk towards the center of the ring. "Team captains, please decide the battle terms." Koto asked them.

"Let's fix these stakes, simple enough, one, to one, to one, till I'm a tower on my feet, holding the five." Jin tells him in an Irish account.

"Whatever he said."

"Jin has asked for a one on one match with the advancing team taking five wins. Yusuke gives a nod." Koto explained.

He and Jin look at one other then walk to their teams but Jin tells Yusuke something "A damn near pleasant wind be filling the air now. Tell a person by their wind, and yours is the kind I like, Urameshi" he tells him then they walk to their teams.

Just then, the announcer came on, "May I have your attention please. The tournament committee will issue a medical examination before the next round."

"What is this, gym class?" Yusuke said.

"Due to the Urameshi team fighting without rest and in the section thirteen of the tournament index, please report to the medical tent." Just then, a glow came, everyone one including the vampire girls look to see at the medical tent stepped out a woman with long red hair that was over her left eye, brownish-red eyes, and was wearing a nurse outfit.

Raye looked at the woman with suspicious look on her face as she came over to Yusuke's team. She put her hand out as if she was reading them all. She goes down the row until she stops at Hiei and the masked fighter.

"We don't need help. How about you help that fool over there on his back." Hiei said. "Because I am more interested in your wounds, Hiei. Maybe I can help you." Hiei scowls and both he and the masked fighter followed the nurse into the tent. She asked them a few questions, and Hiei obviously got mad. He said something and he and the masked fighter turn to leave, but they couldn't.

The vampire girls gasped when they say a force field was surrounding the tent. They tried to get out, but it just shocks the both of them, which worried Tsuki about Hiei. Kurama and Yusuke ran over and Yusuke said, "Damnit, what is happening to them, Kurama?"

"It is a force field."

"Well isn't that convenient." Yusuke starts running and yelled, "Hey red head! Why do I get the feeling you aren't a licensed nurse?" The woman took off her nurse outfit and reveals that she was only wearing gold strands/vines around her.

"That is correct, Yusuke. Enchantress is more like it."

"Yeah, that was my second guess."

"Ruka is my name; regarded as the most talented creature alive in spell defense incantation."

"Spell defense? What is she talking about?" Tsuki asked.

"It's a different way to manipulate energy; she doesn't have any attack power, however her defense is so great nothing can break through her force." Raye explained.

"Give me my damn team back!" Yusuke yelled.

"Didn't you hear the announcement, Yusuke? They are both very sick. They're going to need a little time to recover." Ruka said something and part of the barrier starts to circle around Hiei and the masked fighter.

"That energy thread is using their own energy against them. The more they struggle, the more powerful it will become." Raye said as Tsuki got more worried when she saw Hiei experiencing more pain. "

As the result of the medical examination, Hiei and the masked fighter have been ruled unfit to fight. They will sit through the round while they are suitable treated."

Yusuke starts arguing with Koto, but Kurama stops him.

"Well, it could've been worse." Raye stated. Tsuki turned to her with her eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious that the committee is against them. However, they've not been hurt; as I'm sure you are aware, Hiei and the masked fighter are in no shape to fight at this moment." Tsuki turned her attention back to Hiei.

"Think about it, why would she only capture two of them when she had the chance to do more? Perhaps her powers are not strong enough to restrict them all. She only took the pair who were too weak to resist the force field. She's helped less than what the committee thinks. This will only give Team Masho a false sense of security, this advantage is good for Yusuke and his team."

After the other team had a little fight, a fighter was chosen and it was alien-looking apparition, being both slim and lanky, pale white skin with his face distinguished by long, pointy ears and a sharp chin. His garments include a light green bandana on his head, a green skirt with a red and gold belt, golden plates on his two knees, and gray shimmels on his lower legs; his name was Gama. It was decided that he and Kurama were going to fight. Gama starts off by taking out two brushes and painting marks on himself. The two of them fight each other and Kurama is left immobile after Gama uses an attack called the makeup of chains.

'No, Kurama…' Raye thought with a sad look on her face and Tsuki noticed. Gama goes at Kurama to finish him off, but Kurama has his rose whip wrapped his hair and cuts Gama all over. Kurama tried to talk Gama into giving up, but Gama still tries to kill Kurama. Kurama dodges his punches, but finds out that Gama was making another seal and it doesn't allow Kurama to use his spirit energy.

The next fighter jumps on the stage; he had slick-back blue hair with four green strands jutting downwards on the left side of his face, short of stature but mature with his facial expression, head up straight with composure and with pointy eyelids and low, angular blue eye-brows, giving the impression that he is always keeping his sight on a certain object. He was wearing a long-sleeve fishnet undershirt and over it a dark blue shirt with light blue pants, a one-shouldered white tunic with a lavender gem on the shoulder, a purple belt that was also decorated with a lavender gem. He was named Touya, the ice master.

Raye sensed something before she looked at the audience seats to see Sakyou looking at her direction; she knew that he want her with him right now. She turned to Tsuki and said, "Tsuki, I got to go. I need to help Yusuke and his friends in any way you can."

"Yes, Lady Raye." Raye walked towards Sakyou and took a seat right by him. He blew a smoke from his mouth and asked, "So, who was that woman you were talking to?"

"Just an old friend of mine. I would appreciate if you leave her out of this." He smirked and wrapped his free arm around her waist, bring her closer to him. "Of course. There's no other woman who can satisfy me more than you, my lovely Raye." He said which disgust Raye.

"There you are, Sakyou. I've been looking all over for you." They look up to see Butajiri, one of the members of the Black Black Club. "You do have a VIP ticket, you know? Why are you and your lovely lady sharing ass space with these animals?"

"Apparitions don't pretend to know what's going to happen; it's more excited that way." Sakyou said as he stared at Butajiri with a boring look on his face.

"Interesting opinion. Of course, you don't have to pretend if you play the way I do. How do you like that medical tent scheme I came up with? It didn't take much for the committee to play along. They just want that Yusuke kid dead." Butajiri said with a disgusting smirk.

"Personally, I think it's that mess with Tarukane. We all suspect Yusuke was responsible for his death. And even Spirit World's detective should know, not to screw around with the rich. That's powerful, right, Sakyou? He'll die alright! Even if this plan doesn't work, I've got a hundred more to pull out." Butajiri laughed as Sakyou and Raye ignore him and watched the fight.

Kurama tried to keep up a conversation to give him more time, but Touya realizes it and made an ice barrier. He uses an attack called chards of winter and uses it on Kurama. Kurama was finally able to move again, but couldn't dodge the attack. They kept running around and Kurama knew he couldn't dodge it. He tried smearing his blood to disengage Gama's curse, but it fails. After Kurama tries to stall again, Touya made his arm into a sword of ice. He goes after Kurama and Kurama was barely able to dodge it.

Kurama blocks the ice sword with his arm and it cuts was really bad. Kurama falls and Raye's eyes widen in fear and from the scent of his blood. Sakyou notices, but didn't say anything. Kurama starts running and as Touya was about to stab him with the sword, Kurama was able to make plants come out of his cut, stopping the sword and stab Touya. Kurama said that he inserted a seed of the death plant inside himself, so it would grow from his locked spirit energy. Touya falls as Koto started to count.

Butajiri looked disappointed. "What is this?!" He shouted before running off. After he left, Toguro took his place. Touya falls as Koto got to ten, making Kurama the winner. Raye noticed something was different about Kurama. She realizes that he slipped into unconsciousness while on his feet. Just when Yusuke was about to go up the ring, one of the other team members walks up.

He was dark skinned with numerous scars on his upper body. He has black hair, sporting a crew-cut. As for clothes, he wears an olive green loin cloth with a red belt and a black, round gem in the middle.

"Not so fast. You forgot something. He is still standing in the ring. It looks to me that he volunteered to fight again." He said.

"Oh give me a break! Kurama isn't even conscious anymore! I'm taking this fight!" Yusuke said. Koto calls that fight to be Yusuke vs. Bakken. "Correction. The next fight will be Bakken vs. Kurama." The announcer said. "A fighter in the ring cannot be removed against his will. Since will cannot be determined here, the fighter remains." Bakken laughed and picked up Koto, who struggles.

"It looks like you're not needed anymore." He said before he threw her out of the ring.

Bakken began to beat Kurama up, which got Raye so mad that her eyes turned red and glared at Bakken. 'That bastard…' She thought as she gritted her teeth, showing her fangs.


	19. Chapter 19

Bakken laughed before he kicked Kurama. Koto tried to start the count, but Bakken picks Kurama up by his shirt and punches him again. It felt like someone was stabbing Raye in the heart and she hasn't felt like this since Cain's death. She was in a rage and going to kill him if Sakyou had kept his grip on her waist. All she could do was watch as Bakken punches Kuama around. Suddenly, her energy started to increase and flow around her.

Toguro and Sakyou noticed before Sakyou went towards her ear and said, "Be patient. You'll get your kill and meal in no time."

Yusuke aims his spirit gun directly at him and one of this team members named Risho was finally able to talk him out of it, saying that is he lands another punch then Yusuke was willing to kill him along with everyone else in the stadium to save him.

"Here's your precious buddy." Bakken threw Kurama out of the ring. Tsuki appeared out of nowhere and kneeled by Kurama.

Yusuke got to them and asked, "Can you help him?" He asked desperately.

"It's going to be a difficult job, but I'll do my best." She said.

"Good." Yusuke looked at the ring. "I'll take care of this asshole. He will pay for it with his life." He glared at Bakken as he walked up to the ring. Tsuki sent some of her energy through Kurama's body while cleaning up his blood with her tongue.

Yusuke fought Bakken and won of course. The next round was Yusuke vs. Jin and as they were fighting, Tsuki was able to revive Kurama.

"Kurama." He was barely able to talk. "Tsuki, what happened?"

She smiled and said, "Don't worry and just get some rest." He nods and they both watch the fight with Tsuki helping him to sit up.

Yusuke fought Jin for a while, dodging his tornado fist attacks and almost getting both of them killed when Yusuke shot a spirit gun at Jin at point black range, but Jin tilts his fist up, most of the attack was directed upward. They both jump into the ring and Jin makes double tornado fist and heads towards Yusuke and Yusuke gets in a familiar stance and starts to glow. He was going attempt to do the Spirit Wave. Jin tries to hit Yusuke with his tornado fists, but Yusuke grabs one of Jin's fists and makes the tornado around it disperse. Jin tried to hit Yusuke with his other one, but Yusuke blocks it with his foot and hits Jin with his spirit wave. Yusuke is finally able to beat Jin and make a new friend.

The final began was about to begin with the last fighter of Team Masho. Risho took off his cloak to reveal his shiny, neck length, black hair, parted down the middle. He is rather a thin young man, but with a well-built posture and healthy skin color. Although his nose is relatively small, it is slightly pointy in the middle. As for his clothing, Risho wears black pants and shirt, with an orange sash around his shoulder, and a yellow obi-sash around his waist. Both sashes bear red gemstones, with his belt having one in the middle and two others being placed on his shoulders.

"Hn. This will be quick. I'll defeat you before you can even touch me." Risho said, making Yusuke mad and charge at him.

"Stop the fight." The announcer said.

"Oh great. They're going to do some unfair crap again." Raye mumbled, making Sakyou smirked.

"In the last match, both Jin and Yusuke were out of the ring for more than ten seconds. Koto delayed the count significantly."

"But they tell me to delay the count." Koto said.

"Because of this, the last match is a tie and neither of the fighters can fight anymore."

"Don't worry, I'll fight." Kuwabara said.

"But…Kuwabara…" Tsuki tried to talk him out of it.

"I can handle this you guys. Remember that lady from the medical tent sent Hiei and the masked fighter off and said that I was okay."

"Stupid! She's not a nurse!" Yusuke shouted.

"Don't confuse the issue, but the point here is that I'm still illegible to fight and the only one."

"Yes, but illegible and able are two different words." Hiei said.

"You shut up, shrimp!"Kuwabara felt the pain from his ribs as he fell to his knees. Tsuki and Yusuke ran towards him.

"See?! You're in no shape!"

"I'm going, Urameshi; unless you want to kill me yourself. I know these guys are cheaters, I know you're angry, heck I know what happens when we lose. But if you and Hiei go to some tie team and kill everyone here, then you're the same as them. Let's win this thing clean, like men." Kuwabara said before he smirked.

"How touching." Hiei mumbled.

"Shut up, shorty, or I'll make you cry to your mom! If you have a mom that is."

Raye watched in amazement as Kuwabara stood in front of Risho who was ready. 'Wow, apparently nothing can keep him down. Even I'm sure that Yukina would be impressed she could see him right now.'

Sakyou stood up from the seat, pulling Raye up and she looked at him. "Come on, Raye. I think you've been patient long enough." They both walked up the stairs with Toguro following them. They walked to where the committee does the announcements at.

* * *

Once inside, they found evil grinning Butajiri watching the fight between Kuwabara and Risho. "Just ten seconds and the whole story changes." He said.

"Oh, Butajiri." He turned to see Sakyou, Toguro, and Raye with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Ah, the wonder couple. Just the people I wanted to see. Welcome to my top of the world celebration." He said as he stood in front of them with a smirk. "Thanks to my work, our mutual enemy will be screwed and I'm about to be filthy rich."

"You were wrong about Tarukane. Yusuke wasn't responsible for his death." Sakyou said as he moved Raye forward towards Butajiri. "You understand that little eyesore would have interfered with my plans."

Raye stood in front of Butajiri and placed her hands on his shoulders while gently blowing cool air to his neck which made him shiver.

"And my dear friend Toguro knows that didn't happen. Only had to flick his wrist for that head to pop right off. Sorry to inform you so late." After Sakyou said that, Raye pierced her fangs through Butajiri's neck, drinking every last drop of his blood while he was screaming pain. He was quiet after a minute or two; Raye pulled away and let the dead Butajiri fall to the floor and turn to dust, leaving his clothes behind.

"I tell you, Raye, you're so creative with your deaths." Sakyou said as he walked towards Raye with a handkerchief in his hand and gently wiped off the blood from the corner of her mouth and on her chest until it was completely gone.

"Now, we just have to hope Yusuke's team survives this mess."

"If not, then he wasn't worth me fighting in the first place." Toguro said before Sakyou let Raye go back to the hotel with Toguro, just to make sure she doesn't run off.

* * *

When Raye and Toguro walked down the stairs, they stopped to see Botan, Keiko, and Yukina running from something. Seeing Toguro made Yukina remember what happened when she was captured, but seeing Raye made Yukina a bit happy and a bit confuse; she was thinking stuff like 'What was Raye doing with Toguro?'. Raye looked behind them to see two lizard demon security guards running towards them.

"Hey, look, it's Raye and Toguro!"

"Hey, stop them!"

"Run along." Toguro said, which surprised Yukina before she and the two girls went to the direction where the arena was at.

The security guards stopped in front of Raye and Toguro. "Sir, Ma'am, what did you do that for?" One of them asked.

Another pair of security guards came in with Shizuru, who was surprised to see Raye. "It's you."

"Please, return to your station. She's a friend of mine."

"Oh, of course ma'am. We didn't know." The security guards left, leaving Toguro, Raye, and Shizuru.

"Hey, Shizuru."

"Hey yourself."

"I love to stick around and chat, but I'd best be returning to my hotel room and you've got a brother to cheer on. See ya." Raye said before she and Toguro left her behind. 'I just know that Kuwabara will win now that Yukina is here.'


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Kurama and Hiei were watching their next opponents with Tsuki by Hiei's side. The fight they were watching ended in less than two minutes.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." They turned to see Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, and the masked fighter.

"Hello." Kurama said.

"I guess you guys have the same idea about scoping out the competition for the semifinals."

"Had the same idea. I'm afraid the fight is over." Tsuki said.

"And so the first match of the semifinals will be Team Urameshi facing off against the unbeatable, beyond believable Team Uraotogi." Koto said through the microphone.

"That is unbelievable. I mean I can't believe we missed the entire fight just because I took a few extra minutes to brush my teeth." Kuwabara said.

"It was an impressive sight to behold." Kurama said.

"Though I'm sure your minty fresh breath was well worth the delay." Hiei said before Tsuki turns to Yusuke and asked, "What is that thing growing out of head all about?" She was referring to the small, beady-eyed, bird-like creature with an all blue body, white belly, a yellow beak and feet, and a small patch of black hair on his head, mimicking Yusuke's. His ears are big enough that he can use them to fly.

"It's called puberty. So Kurama, how's your wound treating you?" Yusuke asked.

"It will be fine. I'll be fighting again tomorrow." Kurama said.

"Hn, it seems it's not as bad as you made us think." Hiei said.

"Compared with your energy loss, Hiei, you shouldn't be the one talking." Tsuki said with her eyes closed and a smirk on her face.

"Hey, I got an idea, you guys. Ask Yukina to heal you since she's great at it; she's pretty too." Tsuki looked at Hiei's face and tried to hold in her giggle since she knew the relationship between Yukina and Hiei. "She's actually partially here to look for her long, lost brother. I gonna help her find him after this tournament is over."

Kurama leaned over to Hiei and said, "Yukina's brother…Sounds like a noble cause. We should assist her too, Hiei."

"Yes, Hiei. Since you're so fast, I'm sure you can find her brother in no time at all." Tsuki said.

"And you can even lend an eye." Yusuke added.

"Will you shut up?" Hiei asked angrily.

Kuwabara looked at them with a confused look on his face. "What is going on here? Am I missing something? What aren't you guys telling me?"

Tsuki, Yusuke, and Kurama started to laugh as Yusuke answered, "Oh nothing. Just what Tsuki said about this thing on my head earlier."

"I heard her. It wasn't that funny."

Tsuki stopped laughing when she looked over and saw Team Toguro and Raye staring at them. "Um…guys, look."

They all looked over and Younger Toguro pointing at Yusuke and himself. Yusuke used hand signs to tell the others they were going down. Team Toguro walked out of there, after letting them know they want a fight to the death. Tsuki noticed that Raye turned her head over her shoulders and stared at Kurama as he did the same thing until they couldn't see each other anymore.

* * *

After she got permission from Team Toguro, Raye decided to walk through the stadium before meeting up with Sakyou. As she walked through a hall, she noticed that as she passed many demons they backed up the wall in fear. She smirked as she walked on. Soon, the hall got emptier, but she felt five new spirit energies approaching.

She looked up to see one of the participating teams. One of them had dark skin, pink lips and short, wavy, dark blue hair, which is held up by a thin, red color headband, which makes him resemble the stereotypical portrayal of a black African-American in the 1930s, his large eye's pupils are minuscule in size, with no irises around them, or even eyebrows to speak of; wearing a black mawashi around his waist, similar to a sumo wrestler, and a red bib with some kanji writing on it.

A tall and broad-shouldered guy that possesses a well-defined muscular physique, thick, crew-cut blond hair is kept up by a large white headband that encircles his forehead, has thick blond eyebrows; wore a sleeveless white jacket, although it's too small to cover his entire torso, his baggy bottoms are a burnt sienna color, engulfed at the bottom by his long black boots and held up at the top by a white belt, also his jacket and headband possess the emblem of an upside-down black peach.

A slightly endomorphic body structure kid, consisting of a rather stocky torso and a soft, round facial countenance, his jet-black hair, similar to that of Yusuke, is slicked-back, leaving just a few small bangs hanging down the middle of his widow peak forehead, while the rest of his facial mien is characterized by a wide, u-shaped chin, a small, slightly-protruding nose, and an ever-present sinister smirk; His clothes, typical fisherman garments, include a long-sleeved, turquoise shirt, short, black tights, which extend halfway down his shins, straw bottoms held up by a thin, black belt, a small pair of sandals, and wields a modern day fishing line.

An old man with a gray mustache, shoulder length hair, bushy eyebrows, long ears, and a large nose; his clothes was a simple orange vest and pants, a shirt of a greenish yellow shade, sandals, and a black cap with two horizontal, red lines.

The last guy had violet-blue hair, with long tresses tied in a loose ponytail and two large bangs sticking straight up from a widow's peak before falling back down to frame his face, parted equally on both sides of his face; he wore a similar samurai in clothing as he wears a white uwagi and a light-blue zubon tied off with a red obi.

"Ah, what do we have here?" The old man asked as Raye kept her eyes on the handsome violet-blue hair demon.

"It seems like an extremely beautiful young lady." The violet-blue haired demon complimented as he walked in front of her. He took her hands in both of his, and she didn't do anything. He kissed her hands and his pink orbs mesmerized her purple eyes.

"May I have the honor of knowing such a beautiful creature's name?" he asked.

"My name is Raye Mochizuki." She introduced herself.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. My name is Shishiwakamaru. This is my team." He said, extending a hand to his team, but kept one of Raye's hands in his other. She smiled as he blushed with an astonished face.

"Your beautiful smile can enlighten even the most evil of demons." He complimented.

"Hey you! Get your hands off of her!" Yusuke's voice boomed in the hallway as everyone turned.

Shishiwakamaru snapped his head to see Yusuke and his team, all glaring at him. Raye noticed that Kurama's eyes looked on fire, and…gold. For a flash second, his emerald eyes were gold, but returned in a split second again. She snapped out of her trance as she heard Shishiwakamaru chuckle.

"Don't get so heated Urameshi. I was just introducing myself to your beautiful teammate. She's just as beautiful as the white haired woman behind you Hiei." He said as Hiei stood in front of Tsuki, blocking her from his sight.

Shishiwakamaru turned to Raye and said, "It was really an honor meeting you, Raye. I hope to see you again, and not just in the ring. Farewell." He brought her hand up and kissed it. He then rose and as he walked past, he and Raye were shoulder to shoulder. He brought his lips to her ear, and whispered, "I really do hope we meet again." He kissed her cheek and then disappeared with his team.

After they were gone, she wiped the kiss he laid on her cheek off and walked past the team and Tsuki.

"Excuse me." Kurama put his head down after she walked past him and left, walking into the hallway.

She looked at him over her shoulder as he turned to the corner. She sighed to herself before she turned her head forward and continued to walk.

* * *

She entered the room and sat on one of the chairs before watching the battle with her head supported by her left hand, looking bored. She sensed someone coming behind, but she didn't have to alarmed considering that she knew the person.

"Is something wrong, my pet? Is the fight not worth your amusement?" Sakyou asked as he stood by her.

"None of these fights look interesting to me. I can bet you that even Toguro would agree with me. He's interested for his fight against Yusuke."

"Now that's what interesting about you vampires; you're not afraid to speak out your mind." He said as he brushed the back of his hand on her cheek. "Word has it that there is quite a commotion going on at Camp Team Urameshi."

Raye looked at Sakyou from the corner of her eye before looking away and said, "Then it would be that Yusuke will be quite busy on getting stronger for his fight against Toguro."

"What do you say that we occupy ourselves?" Sakyou asked, sliding his hand down to her thighs that was covered with her black jeans.

"Like I have a choice…" She mumbled.

He smirked before he put out his cigarette. He lay back on the chair before he said, "This time, I'll let you start it off."

Raye pushed herself out of her seat and moved to stand before him. She started things off by sliding her knee between his legs and leaning forward, her breast to his face. She slid her knee a little further, rushing it against his manhood. Her hands held onto the armrests of his chair, using them to support herself while Sakyou pulled down her cold shoulder Jersey top and her strapless bra just enough to reveal her naked breast. He began to kiss around her breasts, moving down to his nipples. His tongue slipped out from his lips and trailed it around her nipples. She allowed him to continue a few moments longer before he reached up and grabbed a hold of her hips, sinking his fingertips into her sides. She jerked back, alarmed by the sharp pains on her body. He took advantage of her reaction, using it to throw her back away from him, and stood up.

She leaned herself against the table near the window, rubbing her left hip to soothe its throbbing. He approached her, wrapping an arm around her waist, slipping his free hand under her chin to force her head upward, and he pulled her body roughly against his. Surprising her, Sakyou pressed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. His tongue brushed over her lips and then forced its way in. It roamed her mouth, brushing over her teeth and fangs, and pressing on her own. He managed to coax her tongue back into his mouth and just as she was forced to explore him, he bit down.

Her eyes widened and she yelped, withdrawing her tongue from him and returning it to the safety of her own mouth. A metallic taste teased her taste buds, letting her know he had punctured the muscle. His hands moved to her upper arms, gripping them tightly so she winced. He pushed her, forcing her on top of the table. She felt him snake one of his hands up; he wasted no time caressing. He squeezed roughly, rubbing his hand over it in a circular motion after. The tender mound of flesh quickly becoming sore and raw. Raye clenched her teeth, holding in the whimper. He used his free hand to unbutton and zip down her black jeans, pushing it and her underwear down about an inch or so and pushed her legs forward until her knees were up to her face.

He brushed the tips of his fingers over the inner portions of her thighs, moving upwards until they were tickling the tender folds of her womanhood. A wave of heat washed over her body, her cheeks beginning to flush. She could feel her body responding to his touch, a damp sensation forming between her legs; it was making her sick to her stomach. He slid two fingers passed her lower lips and pushed them inside of her body. Sakyou pumped them in and out of her. A few soft moans left between her lips.

After he felt her body was suitable prepared, Sakyou withdrew his fingers before unfastened the belt and buttons on his pants and pushed himself inside of her body; giving Raye no warning beforehand. She grunted, startled by the sudden intrusion inside of her. He gripped her hips, using them as handles while thrusting himself in and out of her, each thrust pushing deeper and harder into her body. Sakyou's fingers dug more and more into her skin as he gripped tighter and increased his speed. With no control over her body, thanks to the bracelet she was forced to wear, she arched her back which made her push off of the table and lift her ass a little higher.

The warm waves continued to wash over her body, coming every few seconds; the tip of his manhood managing to rub over her g-pot at a quick pace. His hips slammed into her cheeks, creating a slapping noise that echoed through the room. Sakyou pushed himself in even deeper, thrusting harder. He pushed against her cervix, the pressure becoming too much, turning what should have been pleasure into pain. Raye bit down on her lip and clamped her watering eyes shut.

His pace increased until it felt as though he never even withdrew himself from Raye and then she heard the single, low grunt; the signal he had finished. He held himself inside of Raye a few seconds longer while he steadied his breathing. Sakyou cleaned himself up quickly, his usual calm, collected composure restored. Raye pushed herself up from the table, tugging her shirt and bra back up and pulled her jeans and underwear back up.

"That was entertaining; perhaps we should do that again in here next time." He suggested, watching as Raye straightened her clothing and rubbed a hand over your aching lower abdomen. She frowned at him in response.


	21. Chapter 21

Raye stood by the rails with the entire Toguro team. She noticed that when Team Uraotogi and Team Urameshi entered the new arena, the masked fighter and Yusuke weren't down there. She also noticed a new referee was down there instead of Koto; she was some kind of sea-creature demon, given the webbed tail and ears as well as the fin-tipped tail, wearing blue lipstick and eye shadow, and wearing an outfit that consist the colors black, pink, and red. Her name was Juri. Both of the team agreed that their match will be decided by two dice. It will be rolled with all the team members' names on each one to decide who will be paired up. The first match ends up being Hiei against Makintaro. Hiei drew his sword and Makintaro scoffed at it.

"He didn't make that much of a show." Raye mumbled to herself.

Drops of blood landed on the ground behind Hiei's back. Hiei held up Makintaro's left arm from behind his back. Makintaro finally noticed his arm was missing and screamed. Makintaro decided to start the fight and his remaining arm formed into a battle ax. He swung it down, cutting Hiei in half…or at least that's what he did. Hiei reappeared on Makintaro's shoulders saying that Makintaro had cut his after-image. Hiei then slammed his sword though the top of Makintaro's head and it went right though coming out of his jaw.

"Makintaro is down and clearly out of the fight!" Juri announced. "The winner of the first match is Hiei."

"Sorry blow-by-blow fans, but that was too fast to follow!" Koto announced from her seat in the crowd.

Shishiwakamaru rolled the dice. Hiei's name came up again as well as Kuro's.

"For the second match, it's Hiei vs. Kuro Momotaro!"

"It seems that Hiei is going to have a very interesting fight." Raye commented.

"What you do mean?" Karasu asked.

"You'll see."

Kuro walked into the ring and over to Makintaro. He yanked the sword out of Makintaro's skull, tossing his body to the side. Kuro raised the blade to his mouth and licked it. Kuro, suddenly, cut his left arm with the sword; everyone in the arena was shocked including Hiei. Kuro started to laugh hysterically before pulling out an orb with the symbol as his headband. He smashed the orb in his hand, turning it into gas which he inhaled.

Suddenly his body changed. His body was covered in thick dark-brown fur including his hair but left only his face, palms, torso, and abdomen revealed and his ears also grew longer and pointy; he resembled an ape.

"Begin!" Juri yelled.

After Hiei got his sword back, he slashed at Kuro, but the sword broke into half on impact.

"Now I see why he did that." Raye said.

"You mean when that mad man cut himself?" Elder Toguro wondered.

"Yes. There is only one reason to cut yourself with your opponent's weapon, before the fight begins and that's so you can have some kind of immunity to the weapon. In other words, Hiei's sword is now useless." Raye explained.

The fight between Hiei and Kuro seem to drag on. Kuro transformed two more times during the fight until he resembled a werewolf. He had long pointed ears and razor sharp teeth. Raye could tell that Hiei wasn't impressed by his transformation. He reached down picking up the hilt of his sword that still had a few inches of blade still attached to it. Kuro launched towards Hiei, biting deeply into his right shoulder with blood pouring out. Raye smirked when she smelled the blood. Kuro's body was ripped in half. In Hiei's hand was a sword of flame stemming from the hilt of the sword.

Raye grinned. "Impressive."

"Kuro Momotaro's out of the fight! Another win for Hiei!" Juri announced.

Tsuki jumped in the ring and ran towards Hiei. She ripped Hiei's white scarf and wrapped it around the wound on his shoulder before helping him walk back to his team.

Shishiwakamaru threw the dice again; the dice stopped on Ura Urashima and Kurama.

'Be careful, Kurama.' Raye said in his head.

Kurama looked up at Raye's eyes, smiled at her and stepped up in the ring.

"Third match is Kurama vs. Ura Urashima!" Juri yelled.

Raye could hear Shishiwakamaru and Onji talking. "Amazing run of luck, isn't it?" Shishiwakamaru commented.

"Every roll's been in our favor." Onji agreed.

"Hiei took a bad hit, while we lost nothing significant. As for Ura Urashima, he's just the one to send against Kurama."

'Those two are up to something…that question is what.' She said in her head.

"Begin!"

Kurama released his rose whip as Urashima got ready with his fishing rod.

"Contestants are wielding similar weapons!" Koto yelled. "This could turn into an exciting test of relative skill!"

Urashima shot the fishing line at Kurama, who easily dodged it. This continued for a while, but it seemed that Urashima was holding back. Raye read their minds and she heard Urashima starting pleading with Kurama saying he wanted to die. Kurama agreed to Urashima's plan to do himself in. Her eyes widened as she saw the evil look on Urashima's face. Kurama went to attack Urashima, but Urashima flipped over Kurama; hitting him in multiple places. Kurama hit the ground on the ring with a thud.

"Kurama's down!"

Kurama slowly rose to his knees, his rose whip rested near the edge of the ring. Urashima started to laugh, causing Raye to growl at him and her eyes turned bloodshot red.

Urashima lashed out at Kurama. Kurama leaped back, but bumped into something. A force field surrounded the rings. Raye noticed that it was created by fishing wire.

Koto stood up from her seat. "The ring's been webbed in by shimmering threads! I can just make out a needle securing one of them…"

Urashima pulled a box made of stone from his backpack. He explained that box was the opposite of the legendary box that changed anyone who opened it into an old man. This meant that when the box was open the person would become young until they were a toddler. It seemed Urashima was the only person it wouldn't affect. Urashima opened the box and white smoke started bellowing out of it.

The arena started to fill with white smoke that bellowed out of the box Urashima was holding. However the smoke didn't leave the arena because of the force field Urashima put around it. No one could see Kurama, but Raye could feel his spirit energy decrease. However right after Kurama's energy disappeared, it suddenly sky rocketed. She could hear Urashima freaking out. Then she heard a deep voice, one she didn't know.

"I did not expect to ever again assume the form of the fox demon." The smoke faded.

In Kurama's place stood a man with golden eyes, prominent silver fox-ears, as well as a silver tail and long flowing silver hair, wearing a white sleeveless yukata with matching martial arts pants and shoes.

'That's him. Yoko Kurama. There's no way to mistake that aura.' Raye said in her head with her cheeks turned slightly red.

Urashima gasped falling on his butt; he started to cry as his eyes turned into spirals. Apparently, Raye was the only one who could see through the smoke as clear as day.

"The smoke isn't clearing off!" Koto yelled. "Juri! You're in there somewhere! What can you see?!" Juri couldn't answer; she was shaking on the ground.

Yoko reached into his hair and pulled out a seed. The seed started to grow until a demonic plant around Yoko's right arm. "Shall I let this man-eating plant devour you?"

Urashima cried out and tried to scramble away. "No spare me, please! I'll do anything you ask!"

Yoko glared at him. "Then tell me this, what's the secret of this smoke?" The demon plant grew closer to Urashima.

Urashima gulped. "I…I don't know! Shishiwakamaru gave it to me! Ask him!"

Youko stared down at Urashima. "I'm asking you. Now, talk. If you lie, I will know and then…"

He trailed off. "I…I'm not even Urashima! I was promised anything I wanted if we won! And I'm not the only one! Makintaro, Kuro Momotaro, they all…"

Suddenly a sword came out of nowhere and pierced though Urashima's neck. A smoke covered Urashima and when it cleared a short, porcine demon with red skin was in his place.

"An illusion beast." Yoko mumbled.

The rip in the barrier cleared the smoke; it was then that Raye noticed that Shishiwakamaru was the one who threw the sword.

"Shishiwakamaru's sword did the trick, folks! Smoke's gone, but what's that?!" Koto yelled.

Everyone was finally able to see Yoko Kurama. He suddenly changed back into Kurama as the last of the smoke disappeared. Kurama turned and left the ring.

Shishiwakamaru threw the dice into the ring. The dices landed on Shishiwakamaru and a free space. The male crowd started cheering about Shishiwakamaru taking one of your team down while the female crowd squealed over Shishiwakamaru.

"Each tourney contestant has his fans, I guess." Koto looked over at the Shishiwakamaru fan girls. "Great party atmosphere here today."

Raye looked up at the girls. "Remains me of the fan girls back at home." She mumbled to herself.

The boys were glaring at each other. Sparks were flying between them as they tried to figure out who was going to fight against Shishiwakamaru. Kuwabara wanted to fight because Shishiwakamaru insulted him. Hiei wanted to fight because he thought he'd get a better fight out of this round. Kurama wanted to fight because he wanted to ask Shishiwakamaru about the smoke Urashima used. Suddenly, Kurama explained the entire game of Jaken to Hiei. Once it was done the three of them threw down them hands. Kurama and Hiei choice rock, while Kuwabara choice paper.

"It took a while, but Team Urameshi's finally chosen Kuwabara!" Koto announced. Raye turned her attention to Kuwabara who was standing in the ring ready.

A random girl from the audience yelled. "Good luck out there, botch face!" Kuwabara glared in the area of the voice and then started to mumble to himself about stupid fan girls.

"While Team Urameshi's been deciding who goes up next Shishiwakamaru's gotten ready for battle!" Koto yelled.

Shishiwakamaru was holding a clear fabric over his head. Shishiwakamaru brought the fabric down on his shoulder.

"Begin!" Juri yelled.

It seemed she finally got her nerve back after Kurama's fight with Urashima. Kuwabara's spirit sword appeared in his hand.

"Prepare to be filleted!" Kuwabara charged toward, but Shishiwakamaru moved out of the way and threw the fabric in front of Kuwabara. "You trying to blind me?!"

When Shishiwakamaru moved the fabric away, Kuwabara was gone.

Juri blinked a few times. "Huh? Where'd he go? Is he out of bounds? Do I start the count?"

"Save yourself the trouble. He's no longer here." Shishiwakamaru said. "Even I don't know where he's gone, but my terminal hagoromo does!" Shishiwakamaru spun the fabric behind him and placed it back around his shoulders. "The ends of the earth or another dimension nowhere decent, at any rate."

"As Kuwabara has left the arena, Shishiwakamaru's the winner!" Juri announced as the marked the win. Shishiwakamaru's fan girls squealed and cheered for Shishiwakamaru. Raye covered her ears, blocking the girls screaming.

"Shishiwakamaru dispatched Kuwabara with a flick of his robe!" Koto explained. "Well that was short." Raye said with a sigh.

Shishiwakamaru threw the dice. It landed on Mask, as in masked fighter, and choice. Just when Hiei was about to jump in the ring, he and Kurama turned and saw the masked fighter. Raye could tell that there was something different about the masked fighter; her energy wasn't as strong as it was before. The masked fighter walked to the ring.

Juri walked over to Shishiwakamaru. "Do you wish to protest her tardiness?"

Raye growled under her breath. That would be just like them to disqualify one of the team members however they could.

Shishiwakamaru shook his head. "No. I challenge her competence. I do not face a worthy opponent here." Shishiwakamaru drew his sword. "It's simply absurd that she would dare pit herself against me."

"Begin!" Juri yelled.

Shishiwakamaru charges at the masked fighter. The masked fighter dodged out of the way, but Shishiwakamaru kept coming.

"Shishiwakamaru wields a nasty sword! The masked fighter can barely dodge the strokes and now Shishiwakamaru's closing in!" Koto reported.

Shishiwakamaru was right behind the masked fighter. "You are not as swift as you were! You would have me believe you're the original masked fighter?! I think not!" Raye gasped as Shishiwakamaru swung as pieces of the masked flew into the air.

Everyone, except Raye, gasped as the pieces of fabric were torn away from the now unmasked fighter. An old woman stood in the ring still on guard. She has shoulder-length pinkish gray hair and brown eyes instead of bright pink hair. While the audience mumbled about a fake.

Shishiwakamaru scoffed. "See what's happened? They're switched out fighter behind that mask!"

The crowd started yelling about the team breaking the rules. Raye almost wanted to scoff, they didn't mind when her team was cheating.

"It looks like Team Urameshi is about to be brought up on charges of cheating!" Koto announced as the crowd chanted death over and over again. "We'll halt the action while the committee…" Koto paused as a woman came up behind her. "Ah, the committee has ruled! That was quick!"

The crowd continued to chant. The intercom buzzed to life.

"Quiet, please! Team Uraotogi have charged Team Urameshi with illegally switching team members. After due deliberation…the committee has ruled that this match will continue without penalty!"

The crowd growled and yelled in outrage. Elder Toguro jumped off of his brother before Younger Toguro walked down the steps.

"Quiet, please! Quiet! Toguro has come forward and offered to elaborate on this ruling." Toguro then went into explaining that the young woman before was the same person. He explained that when she at maximum power her cells rejuvenate and she looks like she did in her prime.

"Does that about cover it," Toguro paused, "Genkai?" The crowd gasped when they heard who she was. Everyone in demon world has heard of Genkai, even Raye.

Shishiwakamaru was excited by the news and started to get serious. He pulled the hilt of his sword revealing a ghoul face and weird lines attaching the face to the two parts of the hilt. The fight was finally starting for real. Shishiwakamaru revealed that his sword had the power to summon spirits. When he slashes at Genkai thousands of evil spirits shot out. Some headed towards Raye's team and the audience. Kurama and Hiei were easily able to destroy the spirits. Younger Toguro destroyed the spirit that was coming towards Raye. However the low level demons in the audience weren't so lucky and many of them were killed. Shishiwakamaru was cocky, thinking he killed Genkai, but she was behind him.

The fight continued as many of the audience fled in fear of being killed. Shishiwakamaru had surrounded Genkai in himself in a wall of shrieking spirits and as Shishiwakamaru rushed in for the kill, Genkai grabbed his sword. Her looks returned to that of her youth and she blasted the spirits back at Shishiwakamaru. Genkai had borrowed some of Shishiwakamaru energy to beat him. Shishiwakamaru passed out.

"Ten!" Juri yelled. "The winner is Genkai!"

Raye smiled. "I'm glad she figured something out." Genkai got out of the ring and walked over to the boys.

The last member of the team, Onji hopped up on the ring. He threw the die with his opponents on it. It landed on Kuwabara. Onji tsked.

"It's come up Kuwabara." Juri held her hand out towards the dice. "Guess we'll have to give it another roll…"

A voice from the audience stopped her. "Don't anybody touch it!"

Everyone looked over where Koto sat and there was Kuwabara with her microphone. "Cause I'm here to tell ya."

"Oopsy Kazuma Kuwabara's back, fans!" Juri yelled nervously.

"Ready to chew gum, kick butt, and take names! Too bad I'm out of gum!" Kuwabara boasted.

Kuwabara quickly came down to the ring. However before the match could even begin Kuwabara was in cased in a black orb. "Hey! Let me out!" Kuwabara yelled banging on the inside of the orb.

"Kuwabara no sooner jumped in then he got trapped in a black sphere!" Koto announced.

"This, my friends, is the terminal hagoromo, an entrance to another dimension. I can manifest it without the use of a cloth." Onji explained. "The rest of my team was just an opening act using tools, mere toys; actually, I created to suit their talents." The orb disappeared taking Kuwabara with it.

Raye sighed. "He fell for the same trick, twice."

Onji picked up the dice and threw it, it landed on Mask.

"You up to it?" Onji asked Genkai. "You must be rather tired."

Genkai hopped up onto the ring. "And you can stop putting on the old and feeble act."

Raye smirked. 'So Genkai had noticed it too.'

"Is there any further point in the pretense, whoever you are?"

Onji looked surprised for a moment. "You "never judge a book by its cover," eh? I'd even concealed my aura level. Disguises are something of a hobby you see." He grabbed the cheek of the mask. "Ah, well might as well unveil. I did myself up as an old man," he ripped the left eye of the mask off, "because frankly, I hate senior citizens. Assuming the guise of what I scorn boosts my aggression. Aging, pssh! It's grotesque! A veritable sin!"

He ripped off the rest of the mask and his body was covered in white smoke. Under the old man face was a clown with long, spiked, yellow hair, a mask covering the right side of his face, a red ball nose and a painted tear drop below his left eye. In this disguise he wears a pink jester's jacket and matching pants. "I plan to make my mark long before my wrinkles start to show. And everyone will know my name!"

"The guy looked like a fool, was he really that strong? I doubted it." Raye said out loud.

It was just as everyone predicted. The clown, who called himself Suzuka the beautiful fighter, was no match for Genkai. Even with all of his boasting about being a great fighter and wanting to leave him name imprinted in the world, he was an easily win for Genkai. Genkai didn't even bother using her spirit energy, she only used her fists. By the time she was finished, Suzuka's face was beaten to a pulp. It took about three minutes for the fight to finish. Suzuki's body fell to the ring. Genkai pushed her bangs back.

"Hmph! Never got a look at his real face."

"The winner is Genkai!" Juri yelled.

"Team Urameshi is moving onto the finals!" The crowd booed, but they pay them no mind.

"Well, I guess it's time for our fight." Elder Toguro said with a chuckle.

"Mind if I join?" They looked at Raye with a surprise look on their face.

"Why?" Karasu asked.

"Well, for one thing, I'm bored from watching. Also, I could use the exercise." Raye said while stretching her arms out.

"That's fine. She could take my place. There's something I've got to take care of." Younger Toguro said before letting his brother off his shoulder and walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

"Welcome back from intermission, everyone!" Juri said while the crowd cheered and screamed really loud. "Let's bring out the next competitors. Fight on my left, Team Gorenja!" Juri said.

Team Gorenja had a male demon with spiky black hair and a scar on his left eye; wears white pants, a white long sleeve shirt with a red cape-like thing over the shirt, and a belt with a red R on it. Another male demon with long blue hair; wear grey pants, a white long sleeve shirt with a blue cape like thing over the shirt, and wears a belt with a blue B. A female demon with pink hair; wears light blue pants, a pink vest, and wears a belt with a pink P on it. Another male demon with brown spiky hair and one eye; wears while pants, a grey short sleeve shirt with a yellow cape like thing over the shirt, and wears a belt a yellow Y on it. The last one was a green-skinned demon that looked like a goblin; wears a green outfit and a belt with a green G on it.

Juri turned to her left and said, "And on my right, the awesome Team Toguro!" The crowd cheered out 'Toguro' as door slide open to reveal Karasu, Bui, Elder Toguro, and Raye walking out to the arena.

"Team Toguro are the region champions and from the screams of the crowd and by the betting rooms, it clearly shows them being the favorite to the tournament so far. And here are four reasons why: Karasu, Bui, the elder of the Toguro brothers, and the beautiful Raye Mochizuki!" Koto said through the crowd's screaming. "Human or demon, you gotta love what's next." She added as Raye and the Toguro team ended up on the arena; staring at their opponents.

"Well, we are just seconds away from the game time and the Younger Toguro brother is still a no show. This is highly unusual for him to him." Koto added.

"Better explain what's going on. I don't like surprises." The spiky black haired demon named Akarenjya said with a glare on his face.

"My brother has much more important business." The Elder Toguro said. "The four of us will be happy to fight you instead. Unless that doesn't satisfy, I could fight you alone if you prefer." He added, making Team Gorenja angry.

"Don't mock me!" Akarenjya shouted.

"Calm yourself, Aka. This will only give us a better chance to destroy them." The female of the team said.

"This is quite unreal. The Toguro's absence is already short crew; it'll be just like Team Urameshi. We're looking at four-to-five instead of three-to-five."

"Now, let's get started for the second battle of the semifinals underway. Karasu vs. Midorenjya." Juri said before Karasu and the goblin-like demon were the only ones left on the arena.

After Juri started the match, Midorenjya started things off by doing one of his abilities; he started to create sickly green orbs of energy in his hands.

"Midorenjya has just created some sort of pasty green object." Juri said before her eyes widen and plugged her nose. "And…OH MY GOODNESS! IT SMELLS REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY BAD!"

Raye covered her nose almost immediately when she smelled the terrible odor coming from the energy orbs. 'Curse me for having a sense of smell higher than of a human's.' She groaned in her head.

When Midorenjya shot his attack at Karasu, Karasu did the simplest thing…he just took a step to the right; making the crowd behind him got hit with the attack instead of him. The crowd behind him was killed and the section appeared as if it melted away.

"What a surprise for section 7." Koto said. "The acidic blast melted them with excruciating pain. Make sure to get the whole release for that one people!"

Midorenjya started up the same attack again…only this time Karasu walked towards him. When Midorenjya shot his attack again, Karasu jumped up from the attack and came down towards Midorenjya before touching his left shoulder. When Karasu landed behind him, Midorenjya's left arm blew up; taking out the whole arm in the process. Karasu did the same thing again on his right arm and result ended up the same as the left arm.

"Now what part should I dispose of next?" Karasu asked. "The shoulder, the leg, or maybe your head."

"Please, I give up." Midorenjya said before running away from Karasu in fear.

"How disgraceful." Raye mumbled before Karasu jumped towards him and blew him up completely.

"The fight is over. The winner by death is Karasu!" Juri announced as the crowd cheered for him.

Karasu walked back towards his team and noticed that Raye was looking up at something. He looked at her direction and noticed that Kurama was watching the fight without his team mates.

'I wonder…' He thought before Juri's voice broke his train of thought.

"And quickly on to match two; Bui vs. Kirenjya. Take your stances please." Bui and the demon with the one eye walked up to the ring. Kirenjya pulled out a massive sword from his back with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, now this could have promise. Kirenjya has just unsheathed a humongous sword from his back." Kirenjya started to brag about his sword, trying to scare Bui.

Raye smirked and said, "It's going to take more than bragging to scare Bui." Karasu chuckled in agreement.

Bui held his hand up in the air before summoned a huge axe which fell to his open hand and caused the ring below his feet to give itself out. However, Bui showed no signed of struggle with the weight or the size.

Kirenjya chuckled and said, "That's very impressive. But we all know that size isn't everything." Raye could tell that by the look on his face, he's starting to get a bit of cold feet.

"Alright fighters, you may begin!" Kirenjya ran towards Bui with a battle cry, but Bui surprised him by swinging his weapon with ease and hacked him down.

"Oh my goodness! That was so beautiful. Bones flying everywhere as if it was a piñata. Bui finished off Kirenjya with one single blow." Koto said as Bui walked back towards his team.

"I…don't understand. These fighters are so strong; why are they obeying that little man?" Akarenjya wondered out loud.

Elder Toguro laughed a bit before he said, "It's simply, underling. Cause even the strongest man or woman knows when to be afraid. Let me take the rest of you at once. If I lose, we'll forfeit the match to you. That is…if you're alright with me taking them all on by myself, Raye?" He turned to Raye who shrugged her shoulders and said, "Do whatever you want. I've lost interest in fighting them after they lost the first match. They're not even worthy enough to face my powers."

Akarenjya and the others were angry at what she just said. "Fine, we'll take it. You'll pay you sickly little creature!" Akarenjya shouted.

The crowd cheered for Elder Toguro as he and the remaining Gorenja fighters stood in the ring.

"Begin!"

The Gorenja fighters started things off by doing a mirage technique to confuse the Elder Toguro. They did a move called _Gorenja Battalion_ where they alone with their copies attack their opponent with their own method of offence. However, the Elder Toguro surprised them by making all of his fingers extend from his body and pierced them through their body.

'If they were facing anyone other than Toguro, then that attack can cause their opponent severe harms.' Raye thought before she noticed that the female fighter died but the other two survived.

"Well, both still alive after all that. You really did earn your place in the semifinals." Elder Toguro said as the two remaining fighters sat up a bit more. "As a reward for your impressive durance, I promise to spare one of your lives. So, which one of you wants it more?" He asked.

"Don't be a fool. You have no choice but to kill us both. If not, we will just get stronger until one day, we kill you instead." Akarenjya stated.

"He's only speaking for himself!" The other demon shouted out of fear. "Spare my life! I'll do anything you ask!"

Elder Toguro laughed before he said, "The decision is made."

Akarenjya was expecting to be killed, but what shocked him was that his team mate was killed instead of him.

"In the demon world, there is no place for weaklings. " Elder Toguro said before he turned to Akarenjya and said, "Bui and Karasu said the same thing as you did. They challenged us and we beat them down. They were much prettier than. Raye was a different story; all we had to do was kill her beloved when they just awoke from their one hundred years of slumber. Just killing him terrified her enough to join us and be used in any way we see fit."

Hearing those words, made Raye lift up her hand and gently brushed her fingers against her necklace; bloody tears slowly sweep out of the corner of her eyes.

"Brother comes to quite prefer people like you to fight on our side now. No loyalties to confuse." Elder Toguro turned her head towards Raye, Bui, and Karasu. "Also, their desire to kill us keeps them motivated to improve." He turned back to Akarenjya. "Brother would find you perfect for us. That's way I swore to spare you. However, Brother's not here at the moment and we have one most important difference…"

Akarenjya looked up and Elder Toguro killed him by piercing him through his head. "I always hate keeping my promises."

Akarenjya fell to the ground died as Elder Toguro licked the blood off his finger. Without showing it, Raye stood there, quivering in fear. 'He is so…heartless.' She thought before she looked back up to Kurama who just walked away. 'It will take all they possess to defeat them.' She added as she wiped away the bloody tears from her face.

"That's it for the semifinals. Please join us two days from now at noon." Raye, Bui, and Karasu walked away from the arena and into the hall.

* * *

While walking, Kurama ignored the taunts from the other demons and just when he was finally alone in the hall away from them, he soon sees Bui and Karasu blocking his path with Raye between Bui and Karasu.

"You're the only one who watched. Your team must be very confident." Karasu said.

"Either that or in denial." Kurama said.

"Yes, accepting the truth would be easier. The finals will come and the four of you will die."

"Just four?"

"Yes, of course. One of you dies today."

Bui hits the wall with his fist and Kurama looked over before he noticed that Karasu was gone. Raye suddenly felt someone put their hands on her neck and did nothing but act like she was scared of his touch.

Karasu started to stroke her face lightly and she winced. "I noticed that you are quite fond of our toy, Kurama, your eyes say it all. It would be a misfortune if something was to happen to her." Karasu said, trying to see his reaction.

Kurama clutches his fist and stares violently at him. "Get your filthy hands away from her." He said in a low, angry tone that Raye never heard from him before.

"It is a great feeling to be in control of whether someone lives or dies isn't it? I could so easily kill her right now." Kurama started to get ready to attack, but Karasu stopped him and said, "Now come on, Kurama, I thought you were more intelligent than that. You know exactly what will happen if you try anything."

"And you know what will happen if you don't get away from her now." Kurama said with his low angrily voice.

"You're always good with threats, Kurama. Too bad this one you can't back up." Karasu wrapped his arms around Raye, pulling her close to him and makes his hands explore her body. Kurama stands there in rage, but also feels guilty and horrible inside, since he can't help her without her being hurt more than she's been through or even killed.

Karasu pulled himself away from Raye and said, "Don't take it personally. It's just a game. As a fighter, I like you best, Kurama. And when I like something, I like to take it away. It gives me a certain feeling like pounding an answerable question. You don't reach the result you want and you are swept with an empty despair that makes you feel alive. Save your fight for me, okay?" Karasu and Bui left, leaving Raye and Kurama alone.

"Kurama, what do you think of their abilities?" She asked.

"It's too much for me. I fear everyone on that team will be so dangerous. At least while I'm part human."

"Then take this advice to heart: Find some way to turn yourself into Yoko Kurama and once you do, you might have an advantage against them." Raye said before she turned around and was about to walk away when Kurama grabbed her wrist.

She turned to see that Kurama's eyes were filled with determination. "Raye, you don't deserve this kind of torture from them. I'll find some way to set you free them their clutches; I promise you that. "

Raye's eyes widen when she thought that instead of Kurama, she saw Cain. She turned her eyes down to the floor with her bangs covering her sad eyes and said, "Don't go around making promises you might not keep. I might be fighting in the finals with them; they will force me to probably kill you for a victory."

Raye pulled away from his grasps and ran away from him. 'Just now…Kurama's words are just like Cain's. For a moment there, I thought I saw Cain. Is he's trying to tell me something in his own way?' She thought to herself as she ran outside with the wind gently blowing her hair up.

She grasped on the cross and mumbled, "Cain, please send me a sign. I think that I'm falling in love with Kurama but…I still have feelings for you. Would you be happy for me if I move on? Please, help me."


	23. Chapter 23

Suddenly, Raye felt two powerful spirit energies that were off the charts. One that she recognized and her eyes widened. She ran in her vampire speed deep in the forest. The energies were growing stronger as she was getting closer. She felt Genkai's energy fade and soon recognized the other spirit energy…it was Toguro. She growled as she ran faster and busted through the clearing.

Raye's eyes widened at the sight that she saw. Toguro stood in a form that she hadn't seen before, but a smell she recognized entered her nose; blood filled the air, Genkai's blood. She looked to the left and saw Yusuke holding a limp body in his arms. She walked slowly towards them, Toguro watching her every step with a smirk on his face. She was a few feet from Yusuke when she stopped. Her eyes didn't peel away from the body and blood of Genkai, dead in Yusuke's arms. Toguro made some nasty comments about Genkai that made Yusuke extremely mad. Yusuke went to charge at Toguro, but Raye wrapped her arms under his arm pits and around to his shoulders, holding him back.

"Raye! Let me go!" Yusuke shouted as he tried to pull away from her, but couldn't because of her strength.

"No, Yusuke! This isn't the time or the place!"

"He killed Genkai!"

"Yusuke!" She whipped him around and punched him right in the face. Yusuke flew away and hit against one of the trees, the same way she did to him when they first met (referring to chapter 2). Yusuke slid down from the tree, staring up at her.

"I know how you feel!" She said before she looked up at Toguro. "But you have to wait until the next round." She looked back at Yusuke. "Then you can have your revenge."

"Raye…" Yusuke mumbled, looking down at the ground. "You're right."

Toguro started clapping. "Very impressive speech, Raye. But now it is time to go back." Toguro turned to Yusuke and said, "We'll see you at the finals." He turned and walked away.

"Raye…" Yusuke trailed off.

Raye sighed to herself and said, "Yes, Yusuke. I am going to fight in the finals…which means that I can't hold back."

She looked surprised when Yusuke smirked at her. "That's fine. I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled back and said. "Listen Yusuke, if you need someone to take Genkai's place, there's only one person who can help you and your team in the finals."

"I think I might know who you are talking about."

She nodded before she added, "I better leave before Toguro or his team come and find me. I'll see you in the finals."

Just when she was about to walk away, Yusuke grabbed her wrist and said, "Raye, I'm going to do all I can to win your freedom and make them pay for what they did to you. Kurama feels the same way too."

A bloody tear fell down from her eyes when she heard those words. "I-I know…" Raye disappeared from Yusuke's sight.

* * *

"_This has been Juri," _from a television set, _"bringing you the unusual excitement here in front of the stadium. And now, via Demon Realm Satellite Triple-Six, we bring you this exclusive Satanism TV broadcast on tomorrow's final round!" _

Someone turned off the television with the remote. In the room were the remaining members of the Black Black Club and Sakyou, who was sitting on a chair smoking.

"Wow, this has been a great success for us, huh Sakyou?" One of the members asked as he walked up towards him.

"Supposing that you win this time, the tournament will have made roughly eight quadrillion of which forty-five percent will land right in your pocket!"

"That's about four quadrillion dollars. That's more money than we can even imagine!" Another one of the members added.

"In the past, there have been owners of victorious teams who used their money to become dictator of whole countries and those who have sought to obtain eternal life, among others."

"However, you have completely maintained your silence since your victory at the previous tournament. Isn't it about time that you could tell us what you're planning?"

Sakyou blew smoke out of his mouth before he said, "I want to open up a hole."

"A hole? A hole, you say?" The members were confused at what Sakyou said.

"A big hole would be nice. A border tunnel, connecting the Demon Realm and the Human Realm." Sakyou added, leaving the members shocked and surprised.

"A border tunnel?" One of them asked.

"It's so inconvenient right now. Except for those momentary distortions that happen by chance, neither side can cross over. It costs two hundred billion dollars to artificially warp space just once, opening up a hole the size of your fist."

The members didn't say a word as Sakyou continued, "As such, only minor demons can come into the Human Realm. The hole is too small, see? That's not fair, is it? How can we not let those who are larger, with more powerful, evil energy, come through as well? If we can sustain a route that allows demons, no matter how evil, to freely pass through and then the world will become even more chaotic and enjoyable. It's the dream of the main-eventer, right? By combining the prize money from last time and this time together, my dream will come true."

"R-ridiculous!" One of the members exclaimed.

"W-What the hell are you thinking?"

"Up to now, they've barely stayed within their own sphere as it is, which is why the tournaments are held at all, aren't they?!" The last one shouted as he glared at Sakyou.

"If we go summoning any more of those brutal monsters, then ours and your lives are in danger!" "You guys don't get it, do you? That's what makes it so interesting." Sakyou said. The members stared at him as if he was crazy. "It is interesting, isn't it?"

The members back away from him as one of them shouted, "You're completely bizarre!"

"I had a hunch there was something abnormal about you!" Sakyou said nothing.

"We are going to manage the tournament from here on!" One of the members ran to the other side of the room and pushed a hidden button. One of the walls opened up to reveal four big demons walked towards Sakyou. One of the demons broke the table and glasses while another made the table go up and broke the chandelier.

"Oh? You're going to manage the tournament? I thought you might say that, which is why I kept it quiet. You can come out, my dear."

Everyone looked to Sakyou's right to see Raye coming out from nowhere with her bangs covering her eyes.

"It was for your sakes, as well." Sakyou said as Raye stood in front of him.

"Shut up! Get them!" Just as the demons were gaining their way, Raye's bangs moved out of the way to reveal her blood vampire eyes before they glowed bright red. Suddenly, the demons and the members of the Black Black Club were lifted up in the air before their bodies ripped apart on their own; blood splattered on the walls, the floor, and a bit landed on Sakyou's face before he wiped it away with a napkin.

Raye's eyes turned back to their purple eyes before Sakyou threw the napkin and it landed on one of the dead body's head.

Sakyou stood up and asked, "Raye, what do you think about me?"

"I don't even know if you're abnormal or not, but I have no choice but to cooperate with what you are trying to do." She replied before she brushed the side of her neck, the same side where her bite marks are. "I have become too strong for the Human Realm or Demon Realm. With energy as huge as mine, I cannot go to the Demon Realm through the small deformations that occur naturally."

Sakyou smirked before he walked up and stood behind her. "Nice answer. Have a drink?" Sakyou offered her a glass filled with blood from one of the dead humans in the room.

She nodded her head before she took the glass from him. "Thank you." Sakyou grabbed himself a drink before he clinked his glass with hers. "Cheers."

* * *

It was around night when Raye and Sakyou decided to return to the hotel room when they saw something through the windows. Her eyes widen when she recognized that beam of light that was shooting towards the sky. She knew that it was Yusuke; it had the remaining energy of Genkai's mixed into the blast.

"Come, Raye. It's about time I give you an award for today." Sakyou grabbed her wrist and dragged her all the way to the special room.

Once he locked the door, he dragged Raye to the center of the room until he surprised her by pulling out a cloth from his pocket and placed it over her over, under her nose. Whatever he was making her smell, it made her feel dizzy until darkness took over her vision and was knocked out. Sakyou caught her in his arms before she fell to the floor and he grinned.

* * *

Raye's eyes were slowly starting to open and tried to move her arms, but to find out that she couldn't. She gasped for when she got her vision back, she noticed that both of her arms were held up with shackles that were attached to the ceiling in the middle of the room and all of her clothes were gone.

"Did you wake up, Raye?" A voice asked.

She looked up to see Sakyou standing in front of her, as naked as she was. "W-What are you going to do?"

He just smirked at her before he put out his cigarette and walked towards her. "Don't you remember? I'm going to reward you for all of your hard work."

Sakyou started things off by going down to her breasts and began to lick and suck her left breast while roughly rubbing her right breasts. Raye clutched her eyes and teeth, trying to ignore the feeling but couldn't.

"No!" She moaned out.

"Please, Sakyou, stop it." She begged and pleaded, but he didn't listen as he gave the same treatment to the right breast. One of his hands moved down to her womanhood as he said, "Hush now."

He shoved one of his fingers inside of her, causing her eyes to widen and she gasped. Her juice began to seep out of her womanhood and trail down to her legs. He pulled away from her breasts and made her scream in more when he shoved his whole hand up inside of her.

"Hold it!" Raye cried in pain as Sakyou thrust his fist inside of her.

After a while, he pulled his fist out and kneeled down to her womanhood. He grabbed one of her ankles to spread her legs for him, his lips sucked at her inner thighs. Raye cried out when his tongue flicked in and out of her.

"Please stop!" She cried out as his hand reached up to cup her breast, tweaking her nipple between his fingers.

"Cum for me, Raye." He ordered, pressing his thumb against her clit. Her eyes shot open, her muscles clenched around his tongue. Crying out, she threw her head back and the burning within her dimmed. Her knees gave away and she hung by the shackles.

He stood up straight with her legs over his arms. He slammed into her, a scream ripping from her throat. Crimson tears rolled down her cheeks as he thrust into her hard and fast.

"No more!" She whimpered, but as usual, he didn't listen to her.

He grasped her thighs and ran his face down along with her breasts. He thrust hard into her, another scream filled the room. His eyes stared at her as sweat crept along his brow; delicious pain merged with pleasure as he found it. Raye cried out, throwing her head back as she climaxed. His eyes widened and he gritted his teeth, filling her up with himself.

Raye was catching her need breath before she realized at Sakyou didn't let go of her legs. He grinned at her and said, "Don't think that I'm not finished with you yet." She knew from his tone of voice…it was going to be a long night for her.


	24. Chapter 24

The day has finally come…the finals for the Dark Tournament has arrived. Any demon who was any demon was trying to find their seats while they were impatiently waiting for the finals to get started.

Juri walked up to the middle of the stadium and said to the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize terribly for keeping you waiting! Team Urameshi will now enter!"

The door on her left opened and Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei walked out. They ignored the demons and their normal rounds of boos.

"These guys are so annoying. Don't they know anything about etiquette? It reflects badly on their upbringing." Kuwabara muttered to himself.

Juri cleared her throat and said, "Quiet, please." The demons silenced their 'cheering'.

"Continuing on, Team Toguro will now enter!" The door on her right opened with the demons cheering for Toguro, Elder Toguro, Bui, and Karasu who walked out.

Suddenly, everyone noticed that each team only has four fighters. Kurama and Yusuke also noticed Raye wasn't with them. The demons started shouting things out like, 'What is this?!' or 'There's only four of them on either side!'.

Juri pulled out a book and opened it to a page with her tail holding it up for her. "Ladies and gentlemen, we ask that you please quiet down. Now, according to the tournament rules, the final round is to be fought one-on-one. It is to be based on five battles and whichever teams first wins three matches will be the victor." Juri explained before she looked at both teams. "As long as neither team has any members who have died as a result of fighting, we must have both of you produce a fifth person."

Kuwabara nudged his elbow on Yusuke's arm, causing him to look up. "Hey, who the hell is our fifth man? You have asked someone to help us out, right?"

"Yeah…" Yusuke said before he thought in his head, 'I'm just hoping she shows up pretty soon.'

"Already, it appears an accident has occurred. This would seem to hint at the unforeseen battles ahead for these two sides." Koto said through the microphone from the audience while the demons were shouting again about starting the finals.

While the demons were continuing to shout, Juri put her book away.

"Okay, gentlemen of both teams, if you don't produce your fifth men soon, we will have to disqualify you." Juri said before Toguro smirked, which caught Yusuke's attention.

"I guess we have no choice, then. In that case, why don't we call her in?"

After he said that, the doors behind him and his team opened. Sakyou walked out of the doors with a long chain in his hand. He looked behind him and tugged on the chain.

"Come on. We can't keep everyone waiting."

The person he was talking to came out of the doors, causing Yusuke and his friends to gasped at the sight.

"T-That's…!"

"It couldn't be…!"

Walking out of the doors was Raye, wearing a black zipped-up vest that showed a bit of her cleavage, a pair of tight black pants held up with a red belt, a pair of past-the-knees black leather boots, a pair of black and red arm warmers that reach up to the middle of her upper arms, and a shackle around her neck which covered her chocker and was connected to the long chain.

Kurama noticed that Raye was looking a bit tired, like she didn't sleep at all last night. However, he got a pretty good idea why though which caused him to glare at Sakyou. Both Raye and Sakyou walked up to Toguro and his team as a couple of demons wondered if Sakyou was going to fight as well.

"Fight? No, I won't have you misunderstand. I only wish to watch the deaths of Team Urameshi from the best vantage point." He said as he pulled out a key and unlocked the shackle, letting it and the chain fall to the ground.

He placed a hand under Raye's chin and made her look up at him. He smirked and said, "It seems I over did it last night. I hope you won't lose a fight just because of that. If you do, I might have to punish you more later tonight."

Raye glared at him before she pulled away from his hand and closed her eyes. "Please. You really think I can be tired that easily."

Sakyou smirked at her answer. "Good."

He turned to Yusuke and the others and said, "The possibility of my best fighter sending all of you to your early deaths…is a hundred!"

The demons cheered very loudly. "Oh, my! Already, we have a declaration of victory!" Koto shouted.

"Now, Team Urameshi, please bring forth your fifth man as well!" Juri said after she turned towards them.

"Hey, what are we going to do? We're going to get disqualified like this!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Yusuke didn't say a thing, which irritated Kuwabara. "Hey!"

"Team Urameshi being short of participants, we hereby declare Team Toguro to be the victors by default…"

"Sorry I was late." A voice interrupted Juri, causing everyone to find the owner of the voice.

Everyone turned around to see the door behind Yusuke and his team opening and walked out someone that surprised everyone in the team except for Yusuke who smirked.

The person who walked out was actually Tsuki. She was wearing an outfit that was similar to a gothic Lolita outfit. She was wearing a black dress and a black bolero; her dress extends down to her thighs and is accented with a white ribbon attached to her waist. She also had a pair of leggings and a pair of black pumps.

"T-Tsuki?!" Kuwabara exclaimed with his finger pointing at her.

"You're late." Yusuke stated.

"I said I was sorry. By the way, Kuwabara, put your finger down. It's very rude to point, you know." Tsuki said as she walked up towards them.

"Why are you here?" Hiei asked.

"Well, because of the situation being what it is, I decided to volunteer and help you guys out in any way I can."

"Are you really able to fight?!" Kuwabara shouted, causing Tsuki to wince in pain.

"Of course I can. I was taught by the best vampire fighters you couldn't even imagine."

"That's good enough for me." Yusuke said before he turned back around.

"Just a moment! As long as Genkai is around, we will not permit an alternate for her." Juri stated, causing the whole team to be quiet.

"Genkai is…" Before Yusuke could answer, Sakyou said, "We don't mind." Juri turned towards Team Toguro.

"As I see it, since we couldn't sense her spirit energy very much at all anyway, she would only be window dressing in order to achieve the required number of people, right?" Karasu asked.

"Well then, the required ten contestants for the final round have at last been established! Will the victory now go to Team Toguro, or to Team Urameshi?! Right now, a historic battle is indeed about to get underway!" Koto shouted, rallying the demons up in excitement.

Karasu jumped up onto the ring and looked at Kurama. He put his finger to his head and said, "Bang."

"Look at that guy trying to scare us. I'm going to hit him until his mother doesn't even recognize him." Just before Kuwabara walked up towards the ring, Kurama said, "No, I will fight him."

"The final round, first match, is between Karasu of Team Toguro and Kurama of Team Urameshi!" Juri announced.

"The fiercely contested Dark Tournament has finally, finally entered its final round!" Koto shouted in the microphone, causing all of the demons in the audience to cheer loudly for Karasu. "Everyone in the stadium is unanimously cheering for Karasu!"

"What did you just say?!" A voice shouted in the audience.

Everyone looked to see Keiko holding Puu, along with her was Yukina, Shizuru, Boten, and George.

"You couldn't pay me to cheer for that wannabe vampire weirdo!" Keiko shouted.

"I don't know. He's got great hair." Shizuru teased.

George held up what looked like a spiked club and cheered Kurama, with the girls following his example.

"Are those guys going to be alright, cheering that loudly?" Yusuke mumbled to himself.

Kuwabara went up to Kurama and asked, "Hey, Kurama! Are you planning to use that thing you got from Suzuka?"

"Actually, I've already took it about two minutes ago."

* * *

_Kurama was deep in the forest fighting an imaginary enemy. Suddenly, he felt someone's spirit energy disappeared. A massive source of spirit energy subsides and Kuwabara came out running. _

"_Hey, Kurama! About time I found someone. Have you seen Urameshi run by?" He asked. _

_Kurama nodded his head. "No." _

"_Damn! I was following that energy source to find him since I told him Genkai was acting weird and left, so he ran off trying to find her." _

'_**Then I was correct. That energy source that completely disappeared was Genkai's'**_

_Before he could say anything, Kurama sensed someone else's spirit energy coming towards him and Kuwabara. _

"_Who's there?" Kurama asked. _

"_Eh?" Kuwabara looked in the same direction as the person stepped out into the clearing. _

_A bandaged figure with spiky blonde hair walked out of the bush. "Lucky me. The exact two guys I wanted to see." _

"_You better answer his question!" Kuwabara shouted. _

"_But don't you recognize the beautiful Suzuka?" _

_Images of Suzuka, as a clown, and Genkai's fight flashed in their head. _

"_Hey, yeah! I see the resemblance now. You're the 'I got my face turned into pudding by Genkai' Suzuka." Kuwabara said while laughing. _

_Suzuka, however, didn't find it amusing at all. "Watch it, human. You aren't allowed to say my name without putting 'beautiful' in front of it." _

"_Our patience grows short, my friend. You must tell us why you are here." Kurama said. _

"_Your type is so incapable of good conversation." Suzuka said before he pulled out two items. The items he pulled out were a sword hilt and a jar that was filled with a red liquid and what looked like a pruned fruit. _

_He handed the sword hilt to Kuwabara and the jar to Kurama. _

"_What is this?" Kurama asked. _

"_The seed of de-incarnation and the Trail sword. I'd originally given these to Shishiwakamaru and Ura Urashima." Suzuka explained as he pointed to the jar in Kurama's hand. "Ura Urashima used a vapor derivative, but if you drink its juice it might extend your time as Yoko Kurama." _

_He then pointed to the sword hilt in Kuwabara's hand. "The Trail sword, made from leech cedar, is a versatile weapon powered by a person's spirit energy. The blade's appearance depends on the nature of the individual wielding it. I should emphasize that both of these are unique designs, and highly experimental. I've yet to make a study of their potential side effects." _

_Suzuka turned his back to the both of them. "Use them, or not, as you like. See ya." _

"_Why give them to us?" Kurama asked. _

_Suzuka explained to the both of them that he once fought Toguro. He only showed Suzuka thirty percent of his power and Suzuka fell to his knees, begging for mercy. Toguro let him live and said, __**'It's no fun killing something this pathetic. You're less than a piece of lint to me.'**__ Suzuka trained hard, formed a team, and entered the tournament; but their team beat them. He wanted their team to beat Toguro no matter what._

* * *

"I tried it out several times, and when you use it as a liquid, it takes a little bit of time for its effects to appear." Kurama said.

"Several times? Then, you already tried taking some of it before you came here?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not so daring as to use it abruptly in the middle of battle." Kurama jumped up on the ring.

"A-Are you going to be okay?!" Kuwabara asked.

"Suzuka was correct in what he said. One swallow will allow me to return to my original form for about fifteen minutes. That's plenty of time to defeat this guy." Kurama said before he and Karasu walked to the center of the ring.

"And now, the first match! Begin!" Juri shouted.

Juri's word echoed through the whole arena as Raye felt a hand gripping down on her heart. 'Why? Why do I feel this way? I know I should believe in Kurama and his strength, but no matter how much I believe…nothing is stopping the pain in my chest.' She thought to herself while clutching a hand near her heart.

"You sure you're…okay like that? You must have gotten a glimpse of my power earlier. Knowing that, you haven't come here to be killed without putting up a fight, right?" Karasu wondered.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at him. "I'll change soon enough. If it's to defeat you and get her away from your clutches…I'll become anything I have to!" He said.

Karasu scoffed. "I'll count on that."

Kurama started things off by making roses petals flow around. 'He certainly is incredible. In this form, I probably have no chance of winning, no matter what I do. However, once I return to my original form, there's a chance I can win! In order for me to do that, I need to buy some time, and fight him from a distance. I have to…I have to win Raye's freedom, no matter what!' Kurama thought.

As the petals flew at Karasu, they left small cuts on his skin. But that didn't stop him. Karasu held his hand up and every single rose petal blew up in a fire ball. Everyone, except for the Toguro team, Raye, and Sakyou, was surprised by this; even Kurama.

Karasu calmly said, "You've got my power all wrong, don't you? I inject my own spirit energy into the body of whomever I touch, causing an explosion from the inside. That is what you thought, isn't it? You cannot see the true form of my spirit energy, which is to say…that is the difference between our spectral powers. I will ask you again. Are you sure you're okay in that form?" Karasu charged at Kurama.

But he jumped out of the way and tried to use his rose whip; but Karasu was able to destroy it too. They continued the hand-to-hand combat until Kurama's upper left arm exploded. The same thing happened on his right leg.

Raye gasped slightly as the sweet smell of Kurama's blood entered her nose.

"Kurama." She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at Sakyou.

"Now don't tell me that you have feelings for that boy, do you?" He wondered with a smirk on his face.

She glared at him and turned her head away from him. "I don't know what you are talking about."

He chuckled and said, "It wouldn't matter either way. He's going to die in this fight anyway."

She looked up at the fight as Karasu revealed his power. It resembled three sticks of green, organic dynamite that are bound together, with a timer attached to it. He threw the bomb at Kurama which caused an explosion and a big cloud of dust.

'Kurama, it pains me to see you get hurt…all because of me. I will admit, even though I miss Cain with all my heart…my life would be incomplete without you, Kurama. I…I'm in…lo-' Raye's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Karasu jumping out of the smoke and saw a drop of blood hit the ground.

"Last act of defiance…" Karasu lifted his pierced hand and ripped the rose out before throwing it to the side. The smoke started to have spirit energy flowing in it. The smoke cleared up and revealed Yoko standing in Kurama's place.

"That was close one. Had this been Shuichi's body, it would have been blown to bits."

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be sweet!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Tsuki and Yusuke stared at Yoko with wide eyes. "That is Kurama?" Yusuke wondered in amazement of his spirit energy.

"Yes. The brutally cruel thief, Yoko Kurama." Tsuki replied.

"You create bombs, huh?" Yoko licked the blood off of his finger, causing Raye to gulp at the sight. "I am pleased to meet someone from the class among the demon with the ability to control things, the Quest Class…" He lowered his hand. "…but I am still going to kill you!"

"It is you…who is going to die!"

Karasu tried to send more bombs at Yoko, but Yoko threw two roses at them; causing them to explode before they could even hit him. Karasu made more bombs and send it at Yoko, but they were different. They were based off from old-round bombs with the fuse on top, except they had bat wings and a large eye in the front. Yoko was able to jump out of the way and some of the bombs collide.

"Trace-Eyes homing bombs. They are subordinate beings, made from my spirit energy. It is the power of the Quest that allows the image to materialize." Karasu said.

"Do you know of the plant known as the Ojigi weed?" Yoko asked even though he was still being chased by the tracer bombs. "It's a perennial from South America, which reacts to vibrations, to being touched, or to flammables by closing its leaves."

"I'm not interested in horticulture." Karasu said as he watched the tracer eyes circle Yoko, surrounding him completely. "You're surrounded. This is what you might call a desperate situation."

"I'm not so sure about that." Yoko said before he mumbled something no one could understand if they could hear it like Raye and Tsuki can.

Suddenly, something shot up of the ground under Yoko and destroyed all of Karasu's bombs. Everyone, including Karasu, was surprised at what just happened. What shot out of the ground was a large plant with mouths filled with razor sharp teeth at the ends. The leaves formed like Venus fly traps, but the mouths inside are filled with sharp teeth.

Raye stared at the plant with wide eyes. "Amazing…" She mumbled to herself.

"The Ojigi weed of the Demon Realm is rather aggressive. It goes after anything that moves or is laden with flammables on its own." Yoko turned his attention to Juri. "Woman, unless you wish to die, do not move."

"Right!" Juri shouted before she froze up in fear when she noticed the plant was getting closer to her. One of the mouths made a sound.

"It appears that it has considered you to be its enemy." The plants shot out at Karasu, who tried to destroy them and slid away from the plants, but one of the mouths appeared behind him.


End file.
